YESUNG'S STORY
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: Chapter 9, "Escape : Plan A" / "—aku lebih tidak suka melihatmu sedih." / "Berhenti menyentuhku seenaknya!" / Sebentar, sebentar. Ada yang aneh dengan ini. / "Tuan Choi, aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu, tapi—" / Oh, Shit. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari sini. / Untuk berteriak saja ia tidak mampu, apalagi berlari? / RnR! / Pengumuman pemenang Another Day
1. My little angel, yoogeun

**YESUNG'S STORY**

Summarry : Kisah hidup seorang Kim Jong Woon yang harus terus menerus terjebak dalam zona 'terkucil' dari masyarakat karna pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelacur yang terpaksa dilakukannya untuk menghidupi anak kandungnya dari sebuah "kecelakaan". Dan bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan namja misterius yang terus hinggap di fikirannya?

Genre : romance, YAOI, MPreg, Family

Warning : YAOI, NC, Typo(s)

Rated : M

Paired : Yesung - Siwon , Yesung - Donghae , Yesung - Kyuhyun

Author : Song Min Gi

Oke, karna saya author newbie disini, kkkk~ jadi mau coba bikin cerita aja ya. Kalo banyak reviewnya aku lanjutin, kalo nggak ada aku hapuuuuusss

-Enjoy-

"Eomma~~!" namja kecil nan imut itu masih setia mengguncang-guncang tubuh seorang namja yang berukuran lebih besar darinya, dan juga berumur lebih tua dari dirinya.

Namanya Kim Jong Woon atau kau bisa memanggilnya Yesung. Namja yang masih berbaring berbalutkan selimut putih tebal itu juga masih menggeliat-geliat dalam posisinya saat ini. Mengingat tubuhnya begitu lelah setelah 'pekerjaannya' yang berakhir dengan enam ronde bersama seseorang yang memang sudah beberapa kali menggunakan 'jasa'nya.

"Eommaaaa~~!" namja imut itu masih menunggui namja yang dipanggilnya eomma itu. Ia mulai menciumi sepasang mata sipit sang eomma.

"Eung..." erang eommanya itu ketika merasakan kecupan imut dari bibir sang anak yang menyentuh kedua mata sipitnya.

Perlahan-lahan, sepasang mata onyx sipitnya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang memasuki matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, hmm?" tanya sang Eomma yang masih tidur tengkurap itu sambil mengusap-usap pelan kepala anaknya.

"Hmm! Aku boleh tidak menginap di rumah appa?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut, mencoba merayu sang eomma untuk memberikan ijin padanya. Yesung lalu menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk bersandarkan penampang kasurnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, chagi~ Ayo duduk di sini dulu," Yesung menepuk-nepuk pinggiran kasurnya, mengisyaratkan laki-laki kecil itu untuk duduk dan mengajaknya berbicara pagi ini.

"Suara Eomma jadi serak sekali... Apakah Eomma sakit?" tanya si namja kecil setelah duduk dengan manis di posisinya. Pertanyaan seperti itu selalu mengingatkannya dengan Siwon. Ayah dari anak ini, sekaligus juga 'suami'nya yang sama sekali tidak ada sah-sah nya.

"Aniyo, Yoogeun-ah. Wae?" Yesung membelai surai lembut milik Yoogeun itu sambil tersenyum. Melihat anaknya ini ia benar-benar merasa melihat pancaran seorang Choi Siwon yang dikombinasikan dengan dirinya.

Mata anak itu persis seperti ayahnya. Ia memiliki sepasang obsidian yang cerah dan benar-benar terlihat mengagumkan. Kedua lesung pipi yang muncul di kedua pipinya juga murni keturunan dari sang ayah. Surai hitam legamnya juga mirip sekali seperti Siwon. Eits! tapi bukan berarti semuanya mirip Siwon! Yoogeun juga anaknya, kan? Kedua pipi chubby-nya dan juga bibir tipis milik YooGeun benar-benar keturunan asli sang Eomma. Yang notabene adalah seorang namja.

"Appa bilang, kalau suara Eomma serak berarti eomma sedang lelah atau sakit." jelas namja mungil itu seperti orang dewasa. Oh astaga, jadi selama ini Siwon masih memperhatikannya?

"Memangnya Appa bilang begitu?" tanya Yesung sambil menarik namja kecil itu mendekat padanya dan mendekapnya erat. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang diberikan dari pelukan keibuan oleh seorang kim jong woon.

"Eomma hentikaaan~! Aku bisa mati kalau Eomma memelukku seerat iniiiii~!" protes sang namja mungil. Membuat Yesung tertawa riang sambil terus mengeratkan dekapannya pada buah hati tercintanya. Membuat gelak tawa dari kedua namja itu meledak memenuhi kamar Yesung dan membuat kehangatan pagi mereka menjadi lebih sempurna. Hmm, belum sempurna sih sebenarnya. Harus ada sebuah "ppopo" dulu untuk melengkapi kehangatan ibu-dan anak ini.

"Hmm... Eomma... hangat..." ujar Yoogeun sesaat setelah Yesung memeluk buah hatinya dengan serius. Tanpa candaan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaan Eomma, chagi.. Apakah Appa bilang begitu?" tanya Yesung sambil membelai surai lembut anaknya. Yoogeun mengangguk antusias.

"Hm! Appa selalu berpesan padaku untuk menjadi jagoan untuk Eomma! Aku harus bisa melindungi Eomma, dan menjaga supaya Eomma tidak sakit lagi." Yoogeun menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di pipi Yesung. Oh astaga, benar-benar kharisma seorang Choi Siwon sudah mendarah daging pada diri Yoogeun. Perhatiannya, tatapan matanya, bahkan sikap dan perilakunya sudah seperti seorang Choi Siwon yang terperangkap dalam tubuh mungil Yoogeun.

Sesaat, Yesung merasa hatinya menjadi hangat. Ia tak menyangka Siwon ternyata serius dengan perkataannya waktu itu. Saat ia bilang bahwa Ia benar-benar mencintai Yesung, dan ingin membangun sebuah keluarga utuh bersamanya. Hanya saja Yesung... Entahlah, Yesung merasa belum yakin. Tawaran untuk menikah dengan Siwon-pun sudah ditolak oleh Yesung. Walaupun sebenarnya Yoogeun yang semakin-hari semakin besar itu juga membutuhkan sebuah gambaran keluarga yang utuh. Dimana setiap pagi ia bisa mencium dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya bersama-sama. Bukannya setiap dua minggu sekali dilempar kesana kemari dari rumah eommanya, menginap ke rumah appanya, dan kembali lagi ke rumah Eommanya begitu setiap kali.

Menikah. Buat Yesung kata itu sulit sekali dimengerti. Bukan oleh otaknya, namun oleh hatinya. Entah kenapa rasanya menikah dengan seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan Hyundai corp yang diimpikan para yeoja seperti Choi Siwon itu masih belum meyakinkan untuk Yesung. Bukan, bukan karna adanya kesalahan pada namja itu. Choi Siwon itu malah kelewat sempurna dimatanya. Hanya saja banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Pertama, kedua orang tua Siwon yang takkan setuju dengan hubungan sesama namja. Kedua, latar belakang Yesung yang adalah seorang pelacur dan sudah menghasilkan seorang anak, yaitu anaknya sendiri dengan Siwon, Choi Yoogeun. Dan ketiga, Yesung yang masih belum sanggup menerima dirinya sendiri menjadi seorang istri dari Choi Siwon yang terhormat. Lihatlah dirinya, ia adalah pelacur yang kotor.

Memang, hidup tak seindah mimpimu, Kim Jong Woon...

"Eomma jangan melamuuun~" Yoogeun mencubit gemas pipi sang Eomma. Membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya, dan spontan tersenyum.

"Ne, chagi. Sudah, cepat sana mandi lalu siap-siap. Biar Eomma yang telpon Appa. Oke?" Yesung mencium hidung mungil Yoogeun, membuat sang pemilik hidung spontan tertawa geli.

"Arrasseo Eomma!" jawab Yoogeun antusias.

"Ppopo!" pinta Yesung. Yoogeun pun langsung mengecup bibir sang Eomma singkat lalu bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, mempersiapkan dirinya.

Yesung tersenyum hangat melihat punggung kecil Yoogeun berlalu di balik pintu kamarnya. Terasa melegakan melihat Yoogeun tumbuh dengan baik dan dengan kepribadian yang juga baik. Anak kecil itu benar-benar membuat Yesung bangga mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan, dan dengan susah payah melahirkannya. Walaupun perasaannya hancur ketika membayangkan apa reaksi Yoogeun nanti ketika tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tercipta diluar rencana, dan dilahirkan tanpa sebuah ikatan dari kedua orangtuanya. Yesung tetap akan mempertahankan Yoogeun.

Apapun, untuk Yoogeun-nya.

Namja bertubuh kekar itu membenahi posisi kacamata bacanya yang berbingkai hitam. Yang senada dengan mata obsidian dan surai hitamnya. Memijat keningnya sejenak, berusaha menghilangkan rasa penat yang menghinggapi kepalanya saat ia menatap setumpuk berkas yang tak lain adalah proposal yang harus dibaca dan ditanda tangani. Ia melepas kacamatanya, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Obsidiannya lalu terhenti ketika mendapati sebingkai foto berisikian dirinya sendiri, namja yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini yakni Yesung, dan buah hatinya bersama Yesung yang beitu menggemaskan. Yoogeun. Choi Yoogeun. Hah, ingin sekali rasanya Siwon mendengar suara mungil milik anak itu dan mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat, sekedar melepaskan rindunya pada buah hatinya itu. Ia tersenyum, mengingat betapa di foto itu mereka benar-benar seperti keluarga bahagia.

Waktu itu Yoogeun meraih juara satu di sebuah lomba mengarang puisi. Puisinya yang berjudul "Appa dan Eomma" itu sukses membuat Yesung menangis terhatu dan Siwon menitikan sebuah air mata haru pula. Sebagai hadiah, Yoogeun memintanya dan Yesung untuk piknik bersama selama sehari penuh. Makan di taman beralaskan tikar, bermain di lotte world, dan juga berfoto Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.

"Tuan, anda mendapat telepon. Apakah anda ingin mengangkatnya?" ujar sang asisten yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan meja Siwon.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan bingkai foto yang tadi dipengangnya ke tempat semula.

"Dari Tuan Kim Jong Woon." ujar sang assisten yang langsung membuat mata Siwon terbelalak kaget. Namun masih tertutup dengan wajah cool-poker facenya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk langsung menyambungkannya padaku jika Yesung yang menghubungiku?" omel Siwon.

"M-maafkan saya, tuan. Baik akan segera saya sambungkan." asisten itu lalu segera berlalu dan segera menghubungkan sambungan teleponnya ke telepon di ruangan Siwon. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian telepon ruangan Siwon berbunyi,

"Yoboseyo, hyung?" Siwon berusaha memasang suara semanis mungkin di depan Yesung.

"Siwon-ah... hari ini kan akhir pekan, apakah boleh yoogeun menginap di rumahmu?" ujar Yesung dari seberang sana. Oh Tuhan, demi apapun Siwon merindukan suara ini. Suara Yesung yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati. Dan menjadi seorang Gay untuk mencintai seorang Yesung.

"Kau ini hyung, selalu saja begini." Siwon terkekeh berusaha melelehkan atmosfer canggung yang selalu tercipta ketika ia dan Yesung berkomunikasi.

"Yoogeun itu kan, buah hatiku juga. Rumahku adalah rumahnya dan juga rumahmu. Milikku adalah miliknya dan juga milikmu." Siwon tersenyum. Sejak awal menelepon Yesung, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir sang namja, membuat sepasang lesung pipi itu terus terkembang.

"Goomawoyo Siwonnie..." gumam Yesung, yang sayangnya tertangkap oleh telinga Siwon.

"Ne? untuk apa?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Karna kau mau membantuku mengasuh Yoogeun juga." Yesung tersenyum dari kejauhan. Walaupun ia tahu Siwon takka bisa melihatnya, namun ia yakin namja perasa itu bisa merasakannya.

"Itu tugasku, sungie hyung." Siwon tersenyum.

"Umm.. dan Siwon, bolehkah aku minta kau yang menjemput Yoogeun? kemarin aku-"

"-bekerja lagi, eoh?" potong Siwon tiba-tiba. Membuat Yesung menudukkan kepalanya, merasa malu dan juga tidak enak hati dengan Siwon. Bagaimana bisa ibu dari anaknya itu masih 'bekerja' seperti itu? itu yang selalu difikirkan Yesung.

"Hyung... bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan uang untukmu setiap bulan? jika kurang kau katakanlah, aku tidak mau kau bekerja seperti itu lagi..." Siwon mengucapkannya tulus dengan nada prihatin. Ia tak mau yesung-NYA tersakiti lagi, ia tak mau yesung-NYA terbebani lagi, ia tak mau Yesung-NYA kelelahan lagi. Ia mau Yesung-NYA bahagia, Ia mau Yesung-NYA tersenyum riang, Ia mau Yesung-NYA merasa nyaman.

"Hyung... jebal." Siwon terus memelas, berusaha mengubah fikiran sang pujaan hati. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia begini. Tak seharusnya ia berbicara seperti ini ketika ia tahu kondisi Yesung pasti belum pulih benar karna 'bekerja' semalaman.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, oke? Yoogeun menunggumu."

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Merasa bersalah, sekaligus khawatir tentang Yesung-NYA. Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Siwon lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada di atas meja kerjannya, memakai jasnya dengan rapih, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangannya.

"Anda mau kemana, tuan?" sergah sang asisten begitu Siwon keluar dari ruangannya dan terkesan terburu-buru.

"Batalkan semua meeting. Aku ada urusan penting."

Dan punggung Siwon berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Pintu apartemen berkayu mahoni itu diketuk oleh Siwon. Sengaja tak menggunakan bel, namja itu ingin memberi kesan tersendiri ketika ia datang ke kediaman 'mantan-calon-isteri'nya itu.

"Nuguseyo?" suara imut yang dirindukan Siwon itu akhirnya tertangkap juga oleh gendang telinganya.

"APPAAAAA~~~!" tubuh mungil Yoogeun langsung tertangkap oleh Siwon dan langsung diangkat dan diputar-putar. Membuat sang empunya tubuh berteriak kegirangan.

"Appa~ Bogoshipeoyo..." Yoogeun merengek manja di gendongan Siwon.

"Hm? Benarkah jagoan kecil Appa merindukan Appa?" goda Siwon sambil menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Yoogeun.

"Mullon Appa!~~" Yoogeun melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Siwon, lalu bergelayut manja pada appa-nya.

"Nah, kalau begitu katakan. Apa Eomma-mu merindukan Appa juga?" Siwon mengerling nakal sambil memamerkan sepasang lesung pipinya.

"Hmmm... Mollayo Appa. Belakangan ini Eomma sering keluar saat Yoogeun sudah tidur, dan pulangnya pagi-pagi sekali. Dan Eomma juga terlihat lelah, jadi Yoogeun jarang berbincang dengan Eomma tentang Appa." jelas Yoogeun panjang lebar. Memang benar, anak seusia kelas dua sekolah dasar sedang senang-senangnya berbicara.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, beri apa Ppopo!~" Siwon lalu memajukan bibirnya, bersiap menerima Ppopo dari Yoogeun. Dan CHU~ kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Siwon dari buah hati tercintanya.

"Nah, sekarang kau nonton tv dulu, oke? Appa mau bertemu Eomma." Siwon menurunkan Yoogeun dan membiarkan namja mungil itu berdiri sendiri.

"Oke! Eomma ada di kamarku, Appa. Sedang membereskan pakaianku." Yoogeun lalu segera berlari kecil untuk duduk di sofa dan menonton tv.

Siwon lalu menghampiri pintu dari kayu berwarna biru laut yang terletak setelah pintu kamar Yesung yang berwarna cokelat muda. Bersiap masuk dan menemui namja yang dirindukannya, Kim Jong Woon.

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar pinggangnya, deburan nafas terasa melintas di kulit lehernya, dan dagu namja itu bersandar diantara bahu dan cerukan lehernya.

"Kau sudah datang?" sapa Yesung tanpa berbalik dan masih memegang kaos mungil milik Yoogeun. Dan mungkin masih menikmati hangatnya pelukan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aku rindu padamu, Hyung." ujar Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yesung. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas Kim Jong Woon yang membuatnya gila karna merindukannya.

Yesung yang dipeluk seperti itu juga masih merasa keenakan. Rasa hangat yang bercampur dengan kasih sayang seorang Choi Siwon padanya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

"Sudah pelukannya! Aku belum mandi!" Yesung tersenyum lucu. Siwon yang walaupun tidak melihat Yesung juga ikut tersenyum karna nada bicara Yesung yang terkesan genit.

"Ah, kau ini selalu saja." Siwon lalu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, seakan tak rela melepaskan pelukannya. Yesung lalu membalikkan badannya hingga kini onyx-nya bertemu dengan obsidian Siwon yang terletak cukup tinggi karna tinggi badannya yang masih kalah dengan Siwon.

"Nado bogoshipeo." Yesung tersenyum, memamerkan semburat merah di pipi chubby-nya yang membuatnya malah makin terlihat imut.

Siwon tersenyum sesaat, mengusap pucuk kepala Yesung perlahan, membuat sang empunya kepala memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Siwon.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Yesung, mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Berusaha mengungkapkan kerinduannya. Yesung masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Siwon lalu mencium kedua onyx Yesung yang tertutup itu satu persatu. Menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak, melihat seperti apa yesung-NYA sekarang. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Artinya Yesung mengijinkan.

Siwon lalu mencium hidung Yesung. Pelan dan lembut sekali. Membuat Yesung sedikit menggelinjang, merasa geli. Siwon lalu tersenyum. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Yesung, lalu mencium kedua pipi chubby-nya. Dan Yesung masih saja diam.

Perlahan, Siwon mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung. Berusaha dengan perlahan menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu, hilang sudah jarak diantara mereka kini. Siwon meraih tengkuk Yesung namun belum menekannya, Siwon tahu ini belum saatnya. Laki-laki itu selalu tau cara terbaik memanjakan seseorang yang ia cintai. Seperti Yesung contohnya.

Ia lalu memberanikan diri melawan gemuruh dadanya untuk melumat bibir Yesung. Pelan dan lembut sekali. Melumat bibir atas Yesung perlahan, lalu bibir bawahnya bergantian. Yesung masih diam. Entah karna Shock atau apa, yang jelas Yesung belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan ataupun pembalasan yang berarti.

"Errmm.." Yesung mulai mendesah saat Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta akses lebih untuk masuk. Dan Yesung membuka mulutnya. Bukan karna ia terkejut akan gigitan Siwon itu, ia hanya merasa kali ini ingin memperbolehkan Siwon menciumnya. Ia hanya... ah entahlah

Siwon memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Yesung. Aroma pasta gigi Strawberry terkuak dari mulut mungil itu. Siwon jelas merasakannya. Ia lalu menekan lembut tengkuk Yesung untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai menjelajahi mulut Yesung. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-giginya, dan menyesap saliva manis Yesung.

"eunngghh~" Yesung lagi-lagi tak mampu menahan desahannya ketika Siwon dengan lihainya mengajak lidahnya bertarung dan menyesap salivanya hingga mulutnya hampir terasa kering. Ketika bunyi kecipak memenuhi kamar itu karna saliva yang saling bertukar.

Siwon terus membelit lidah Yesung dengan lidahnya, membuai namja itu sejenak, mengungkapkan perasaan rindunya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Yesung bergantian, sebelum akhirnya melepaskah ciumannya perlahan.

Sepasang mata bulan sabit Yesung masih terpejam, Nafas tersengal-sengal, Pipi Chubby-nya masih melukiskan semburat merah, bibir mungilnya seperti bengkak karna ciuman barusan walaupun Siwon sudah berusaha lembut, dan saliva yang menetes dari ujung bibir Yesung membuatnya makin terlihat seksi.

Siwon menghapus setetes saliva yang menetes dari ujung bibir Yesung itu dengan ibu jarinya, lalu merengkuh tubuh Yesung lagi untuk dipeluk.

"Saranghaeyo Hyung..." Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan Yesung akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan, seakan baru tersadar dari tidurnya. Perlahan tangannya melingkari tubuh Siwon, membalas pelukan namja itu, lalu ia menyamankan dagunya di pundak Siwon walaupun agak tinggi.

Tanpa jawaban. Selalu saja seperti ini. Ketika Siwon mengucapkan kata "aku mencintaimu", tak ada satupun kata yang meluncur dari bibir Yesung. Bukan, bukan karna ia tak mencintai namja itu.

Ia hanya merasa, sebuah kata "cinta" tabu untuknya.

Tabu untuk seorang pelacur.

**TBC**

Okeeee, so…

Mind to review? :)


	2. My Job, My Tears

**YESUNG'S STORY (CHAPTER 2)**

Summarry : Kisah hidup seorang Kim Jong Woon yang harus terus menerus terjebak dalam zona 'terkucil' dari masyarakat karna pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelacur yang terpaksa dilakukannya untuk menghidupi anak kandungnya dari sebuah "kecelakaan". Dan bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan namja misterius yang terus hinggap di fikirannya?

Genre : romance, YAOI, MPreg, Family

Warning : YAOI, NC, Typo(s)

Rated : M

Paired : Yesung - Siwon , Yesung - Donghae , Yesung - Kyuhyun

Author : Song Min Gi

Sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak buat semua orang yang udah mau nge-baca FF abal dan gaje ini kkkk~~ tapi aku seneng banget ada yang review! aku ngerasa karya aku disini dihargain, makasih banyak ya, readerdeul. Dan chapter ini aku persembahkan buat mereka yang udah menunggu.

-Enjoy-

"Jangan nakal, dan jangan merepotkan Appa. Arra Yoogeun-ah?" ujar Yesung sambil memakaikan jaket berwarna cokelat tua itu ketubuh mungil Yoogeun. Yoogeun hanya mengangguk-angguk riang sambil tersenyum.

"Dia takkan merepotkanku, Hyung." Siwon yang datang dari belakang lalu duduk di sofa di samping Yesung. Yesung membalas pernyataan Siwon barusan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Wonnie, saat kau benar-benar sibuk, kau harus meneleponku oke? Aku akan membawanya pulang. Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau sibuk." jelas Yesung dengan pancaran mata khawatir.

"Arrasseo chagiyaa~~" Siwon mengacak-acak surai hitam Yesung.

"Appa, Eomma, bisakah besok kita makan es krim bersama?" tanya Yoogeun dengan obsidian polosnya yang berbinar.

"Tentu saja chagi... besok kita jemput Eomma. Oke?" Siwon lalu mengambil tas ransel Yoogeun yang sudah diisi berbagai perlengkapan Yoogeun oleh Yesung.

"Wonnie..." Yesung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan -aku-tahu-kau-pasti-sibuk-wonnie-,-jangan-memaksakan-diri-

"Gwaenchana Hyungie~, Kajja Yoogeun-ah!" Siwon lalu menggandeng tangan Yoogeun dan menggengamnya erat sambil berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan apartemen.

"Masalah pekerjaanku-" Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya saat Siwon baru saja akan beranjak keluar apartemen. Membuat Siwon berbalik dan menatap Hyungnya itu penasaran, butuh kejelasan dari pernyataannya barusan.

"-aku..." yesung tertunduk.

"Gwaenchana chagi. Kita bicarakan nanti saja, oke?" Siwon menepuk-nepuk lembut pucuk kepala Yesung, lalu mencium keningnya sekilas. Tak berani berbuat lebih karna ada Yoogeun disini.

"Nanti, saat kau sudah tenang." Siwon tersenyum sambil tangannya turun mengusap-usap pipi chubby Yesung.

"Aku dan Yoogeun pulang dulu, bye~~~" Siwon melambaikan tangannya, diikuti Yoogeun yang juga melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Eommanya.

"Aku tak mau selamanya merepotkanmu, Aku tak punya pekerjaan lain selain menjual diriku..."

Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terus berdenyut terasa sakit. Jelas saja, enam ronde dengan bayaran setara dengan 10 juta rupiah itu benar-benar tak bisa dilewatkannya.

Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali berhenti dari pekerjaan seperti ini. Menjual diri, seks bebas, ia juga takut akan berbagai macam resiko yang akan dihadapinya. Tapi sekali lagi ini demi Yoogeun. Yoogeunnya yang masih butuh makan dan uang sekolah. Uang ini tidak bersih, memang ia akui. Namun ini jauh lebih baik daripada datang meminta uang ke kediaman Choi yang megah itu lalu diusir seperti kucing liar.

Dan masalah uang di rekeningnya itu… sesungguhnya uang dari Siwon sama sekali tak pernah tersentuh olehnya. Tentu saja dengan pekerjaan Siwon yang sebagai presdir Hyundai Corp itu untuk mengeluarkan uang untuk menghidupi Yesung dan Yoogeun adalah masalah gampang. Namun Yesung merasa tak berhak. Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi keluarga Siwon, kan? Tak seharusnya ia menerima uang terus-menerus dari 'suami' bayangannya itu. Dan lagi… uang itu bersih. Murni hasil kerja keras keluarga Choi yang terhormat. Menerima uang-uang itu sama saja dengan merusak reputasi keluarga Choi.

Yesung berjalan sempoyongan masuk ke kamarnya, dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Sekilas, bayangan tentang ciumannya dengan Siwon barusan melintas di fikirannya, membuat semburat merah kembali terpatri di pipi chubbynya.

"Ish, Jinjja!" ia menepuk-nepuk dahinya, berusaha menganggap semuanya tidak terjadi. tapi bagaimana mungkin? semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Tidak, ia tidak boleh begini. Tidak boleh ada kata "cinta" selain kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang Eomma pada Yoogeunnya. Sekalipun hubungan seksnya dengan Siwon sudah 'membuahkan' seorang Yoogeun, ia masih tak bisa mencintai namja itu. Tak bisa menanggung resiko sakit hatinya terhadap Keluarga Choi yang selalu memandang rendah dirinya beserta Yoogeun. Dan tak bisa menerima cinta tulus dari seorang namja yang bak malaikat itu.

Baru saja ia akan masuk lebih jauh ke alam mimpinya, terdengar seseorang mengetok pintu apartemennya. Keras dan sangat cepat, hingga ia terpaksa terkejut dan harus bangun lagi untuk membukakan pintu walaupun dengan langkah yang terseok-seok menahan sakit, pusing dan rasa lelah yang amat sangat.

"Nuguse-"

Kalimatnya terputus. Berhenti di ujung lidahnya, seakan tak mampu keluar lagi. Kerongkongannya tercekat, nafasnya berhenti, dan waktu seakan berhenti berputar melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau menipuku... Kim Jong Woon."

Kalimat yang terasa dingin itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir namja yang ada di depannya. Dibarengi dengan 'smirk' dan juga tampang poker face yang meyakinkan itu membuat bulu kuduk Yesung berdiri.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untu-"

"Aku membayarmu tapi kau tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan baik... benar-benar amatiran." ujar namja itu memotong perkataan Yesung yang terdengar lirih dan lesu.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku. Tapi kau tahu bahwa aku punya anak, dan-"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" namja itu melangkah masuk menghadap wajah Yesung makin dekat, lalu menggebrak pintu apartemen yang sudah ia tutup.

"Kau harusnya melayani aku! Aku sudah membayar! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, hah?" namja itu berteriak lagi, kali ini di depan wajah Yesung.

"Aku tahu kau Lee Donghae. Lee Donghae presdir hotel Cheonsa. Lalu apa maumu?" Yesung mulai memberanikan diri. Berharap semua ini bisa terselesaikan baik-baik.

Namun ia salah, namja yang dipanggilnya Lee Donghae itu menarik kasar tengkuknya dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Menjilat, melumat, dan bahkan menggigiti bibir itu dengan kasar. Yesung terbelalak, merasakan ciuman ganas dari Donghae ini membuatnya ingin marah. Apa maksudnya namja ini? kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangnya? Apa maksudnya ia harus membayar?

"Benar, kau harus membayar." ujar namja itu ketika lumatannya terlepas. Walaupun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, suara namja itu masih terdengar menakutkan.

"Aku tida-hhmmpphffff"

Bibir Yesung langsung dilahap dan membuatnya mengunci semua perkataannya. Ciuman ini begitu melelahkan. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa jadinya nanti saat 'permainan' ini benar-benar dimulai. Ia tak bisa membayangkan 'tubuhnya' pada namja ini.

Donghae terus menaan tengkuk Yesung dan mendorongnya makin kuat, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sebenarnya adalah ciuman sepihak dari Donghae karna Yesung sama sekali tidak membalas. Ia lalu menggigit keras-keras bibir bawah Yesung hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan membuat Yesung membuka mulutnya. Ia-pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dimasukkannya lidah lihainya itu ke dalam mulut Yesung. Menelusuri tiap inchi mulut 'pelacur' ini, menyesap salivanya dan saliva yesung yang bercampur dengan rasa anyir darah dari bibir Yesung.

Sementara Yesung masih diam, terhanyut dalam diam. Membiarkan namja gila ini terus melahap bibirnya dengan ganas. Ia tahu, ia harus membayar. Perjanjiannya kemarin adalah ia harus menemani Donghae hingga matahari terbit. Namun hanya butuh sesaat setelah Donghae tidur, ia langsung pulang dan membatalkan perjanjian secara sepihak mengingat Yoogeun kecil masih menunggunya dirumah. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoogeun tetap yang utama. Ketika Yoogeunnya membuka mata, paling tidak ia sudah harus ada di rumah.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, menjilat saliva yang masih membasahi bibirnya. Melihat hasil karyanya di bibir Yesung.

Dan tanpa sepatah kata-pun ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung dengan kasar masuk ke kamar di sebelah kirinya dengan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat muda-

-kamar Yesung.

.

.

.

Tanpa perasaan Donghae menghempaskan tubuh Yesung ke atas ranjangnya. Dan ia sendiri membuka jas yang sedang dikenakannya, lalu tersenyum licik menatap Yesung.

Tidak, Yesung tidak takut. Saat 'bermain' dengan Donghae memang beginilah caranya. Donghae selalu menginginkan permainan seks diluar yang biasa-biasa saja. Karna sepertinya istri Donghae -yang juga seorang namja- selalu bermain aman dengannya saat melakukan seks.

"Tunjukkan padaku... Kalau kau tahu balas budi." Donghae yang masih menyeringai mendekati Yesung yang juga masih terduduk di posisinya. Dan Yesung tahu benar apa maksudnya.

Donghae lalu menindih tubuh Yesung yang juga sepertinya sedang mempersiapkan mental dan fisiknya. Ia lalu menyingkap rambut Yesung yang sedikit jatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Kau begitu-" ia menjilat telinga Yesung erotis, membuat Yesung sedikit menggelinjang.

"-seksi." Donghae lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia melumat bibir Yesung dengan ganas dan kasar. Dan Yesung perlahan mulai membalasnya. Berusaha untuk mengikuti arus permainan 'majikannya'

Semakin dan semakin ganas. Tangan Donghae tak tinggal diam. Sepasang tangan yang juga lihai itu mulai turun menggerayangi dada dan perut Yesung.

"Mmhhh.." Yesung mendesah saat merasakan kulit perutnya tersentuh kulit tangan Donghae. Membuat liblido namja yang sedang menidihnya itu semakin terbakar saja.

"Arrhhhmmm." Yesung mendesah lagi dalam ciumannya saat merasakan nipple-nya dipilin perlahan oleh Donghae. Donghae menyeringai, merasa menang walaupun baru beberapa menit 'bermain'. Yesung berusaha kuat menahan semua desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun sia-sia.

"Mendesahlah, baby. Suara merdumu itu membakarku." Donghae mengusap pelan pipi Yesung, menatapnya dalam. Yesung hanya pasrah. Namun justru wajah pasrah Yesung itu yang membuat Donghae makin bernafsu.

"Aaah!" Yesung mengerang -yang mirip seperti berteriak- kesakitan karna Donghae dengan kasar dan gemas menarik kedua nipplenya. Dengan sekali gerakan, kaos tipis biru tua milik Yesung itu sudah tak berbentuk dan terlempar ke sembarang arah. Donghae menatap gemas pemandangan dihadapannya langsung melahap ganas kedua nipple itu seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"Nnnhhhnnhh" Yesung terus mendesah pasrah karna perlakuan Donghae terhadap kedua nipplenya yang sudah tegang itu. Digigit kecil, dijilat, dan disedot-sedot yang membuat tubuh Yesung melengkung menahan gejolak yang begitu nikmat mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Penisnya dan Penis Donghae juga sudah mulai membesar nampaknya karna terlihat menyembul dari balik celana mereka berdua. Dan gesekan dari kedua 'benda' itu juga sekarang makin membuat keduanya bergairah.

Ciuman Donghae akhirnya turun, turun terus hingga ia sekarang sudah menarik celana Yesung dan membuatnya Full Naked. Donghae langsung serasa menemukan 'mainan' baru. Ia lalu menjilati ujung kepala penis Yesung membuat Yesung lagi-lagi menggelinjang seperti sedang tersengat listrik arus kecil. Donghae menghisap, menyedot dan mengemut penis Yesung dengan tempo semakin cepat, yang disambut pejaman mata erat dan cengkraman tangan Yesung pada sprei yang juga semakin erat.

Donghae meremas bongkahan pantat Yesung yang menggemaskan sambil terus menghisap penis Yesung semakin keras, membuat cairan pre-cum Yesung memenuhi mulutnya. Dan ketika Yesung akan meledak, tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan aksinya. Membuat orgasme yesung terasa mengambang. Yesung memilih berusaha mengisi pasokan oksigennya yang terasa penuh karna 'pekerjaan' Donghae barusan, namun belum sempat Yesung melakukannya, Donghae sudah memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam hole Yesung.

"AKH!" pekik Yesung karna sakit dan kaget juga. Donghae lalu mengocok penisnya lagi, dengan tempo keras yang juga semakin cepat. Namun sekarang Donghae menutup lubang penis Yesung dengan jarinya, bermaksud menahan orgasme Yesung jika tiba-tiba saja meledak. Hal seperti ini menyiksa Yesung. Karna cairan cum-nya tertahan dan tak mampu meledak.

"AAAKHH!" Yesung memekik lebih hebat lagi karna kali ini, Donghae langsung menghujamkan miliknya itu dengan kasar dan cepat ke dalam hole-nya. Membuat Namja bermata sipit itu harus menitikan air mata menahan sakit yang menghantuinya.

"Bukankah kita sudah melakukannya enam kali semalam, hm?" seringaian itu menghiasi wajah tampan namja yang tengah menindih tubuh Yesung ini. Hanya sedetik sesudah ia mengatakannya, ia mulai memaju-mundurkan 'milik'-nya di dalam hole Yesung sambil masih menyumbat penis Yesung.

"Mmhh~" desahan Yesung meluncur.

GOTCHA! Donghae berhasil menemukan sweet spot yang tak lain adalah 'prostat' milik Yesung. Ia berusaha terus menerus menekan sweet spot itu agar Yesung juga terus mendesah dan ia bisa lebih cepat menggapai pintu 'surga'nya.

"Aaaahh!" Donghae berteriak kala ia sudah merasakan 'surga' itu semakin dekat pada dirinya, tanpa memperdulikan Yesung yang masih sibuk menahan rasa sakit sekaligus juga 'titik' yang akan menjamahnya.

Dan tepat disaat Donghae membuka 'penyumbat' yakni jarinya sendiri untuk menutupi lubang penis Yesung, Ia menyemburkan cairan hangatnya di dalam hole Yesung bersamaan dengan Yesung yang meraih orgasme-nya juga.

Donghae tumbang, berbaring lemas disamping Yesung. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat untuk menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya barusan. Yesung yang masih memejamkan mata kini perlahan mulai menitikan air matanya. Pagi ini ia kembali mengulang sebuah dosa. Dosa yang sudah dilakukannya tanpa mampu dihitungnya lagi. Dosa yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara mengakhirinya.

Tidak, ia tak pernah menikmati setiap persetubuhannya dengan cliennya. Sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya melakukannya sebatas hubungan 'kerja'. Sungguh miris, memang. Bukankah sebuah persetubuhan seharusnya dilandasi dengan rasa cinta dari kedua pihak yang melakukannya, atau paling tidak terucap kata "saranghae" untuk mengawali atau mengakhirinya. Namun inilah hidup Kim Jong Woon.

"Kau.. hh.. obat.. hh…" nafas Donghae yang masih tersengal membuatnya sulit melanjutkan kalimatnya. Oh astaga, ia benar-benar tampak seperti atlet marathon yang baru berlari beberapa kilometer dengan nafas tersengal dan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya itu.

Dan obat yang dimaksud Donghae adalah obat yang mirip seperti pil anti hamil, yang biasanya digunakan Yeoja yang ternyata juga mempan jika namja 'khusus' seperti Yesung yang meminumnya.

Yesung berusaha menahan isakannya terlarut lebih dalam, sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Sudah sangat jauh ia melangkah. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat cahaya dari perjalanan buntu pekerjaannya.

Donghae yang nafasnya mulai teratur kini berdiri dari posisinya, membenahi pakaiannya dan juga mengancing celananya. Akan sangat tidak elit kan kalau seseorang mendapatinya –yang adalah seorang presdir hotel- tengah berpakaian acak-acakan dan keluar dari apartemen dengan wajah mesum?

"Aku tidak mau kau sampai hamil." Ujar namja itu sembari mengancingkan kemejanya yang entah bagaimana dan kapan sudah terlepas itu. Yesung memejamkan matanya, erat. Berusaha mengusir suara laki-laki itu walau ia tahu takkan ada gunanya.

"Terimakasih untuk pelayananmu. Sangat memuaskan. Sampai jumpa." Kalimat terakhir dari sang namja sebelum akhirnya punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu kayu mahoni itu diiringi ledakan tangisan Yesung yang mengisi kamar itu saat ini.

.

.

.

Siwon yang sudah membawa Yoogeun ke sekolah, sedari tadi nampak gelisah. Ia memacu mobilnya semakin cepat membelah kepadatan dan keramaian kota Seoul. Ia sudah menelepon Yesung berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya. Seperti ; apakah Yesung ditarik paksa oleh cliennya, atau ia pingsan karna kelelahan, atau mungkin ia terpeleset lalu terjatuh? Tidak ada yang tahu kan? Karna Yesung hanya sendirian dirumah saat ini. Tapi oh Tuhan Choi Siwon, kau terlalu berlebihan.

Sekarang ia sudah ada di lantai apartemen Yesung, sambil berlari kecil matanya sibuk mencari nomor yang terpampang apik di depan pintu.

402..

403..

404..

405! 'tok tok tok tok tok'

Dan benar saja dugaannya, tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Yesung hyung? Hyung ini aku!" teriak Siwon dari luar. Berusaha memanggil siapapun yang ada didalam sana untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

'klek'

Obsidian Siwon membulat seketika ketika menyadari bahwa pintu apartemen itu tidak dikunci. Ia buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu itu, sambil sepasang obsidiannya masih memburu sosok yang dicarinya.

"Yesung-hyung?" Siwon terus mencari. Tidak ada di dapur ataupun di ruang tv. Apa mungkin—

- di kamar?

.

.

.

Ketika Siwon memasuki kamar Yesung, aroma amis dan pengap bercampur menjadi satu. Dahinya spontan mengernyit merasakan perubahan yang ditangkap oleh hidung mancungnya itu. Obsidiannya memancarkan kebingungan yang tak mampu dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Apalagi ada baju yesung yang baru dipakainya tadi pagi berserakan di lantai. Ranjang dengan sprei putih yang terlihat acak-acakan itu menyiratkan hal aneh dalam otak namja tampan itu.

Ia mendekati ranjang, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ranjang itu. Dan obsidiannya melebar lagi mendapati cairan putih kental di atas kasur yang ia tahu benar apa itu. Sperma.

Udara yang pengap, Bau anyir dan amis yang menyeruak, Sprei yang berantakan, dan Pakaian Yesung yang berserakan dilantai, ditambah lagi…. Sperma?

Oh astaga, apa jangan-jangan hyung-nya…

'Zrraassshh' 'Brrukkk'

"hyung?" Siwon refleks menoleh pada sumber suara yaitu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar itu juga.

"Hyung!" Siwon berteriak histeris –walau masih dalam batas normalnya- melihat Yesung tergolek lemah di lantai tepat di bawah shower yang mengalir deras membasahi tubuh hyung-nya yang lemas itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung mengangkat tubuh hyungnya yang *ehm* full naked walaupun tubuhnya harus ikut-ikutan basah terkena air shower yang masih mengalir sebelum ia menutup keran itu.

Membalik handuk kompres – mencelupkannya kembali – memerasnya – menempelkannya di dahi Yesung.

Setidaknya itulah kegiatannya selama setengah jam terakhir setelah mengantar Yoogeun ke sekolah dan kembali menemui yesung yang tergeletak di bawah kucuran shower dengan keadaan naked. Ia bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana semua ini terjadi? Apa mungkin ia diperkosa? Ah tentu saja, dasar bodoh. Pekerjaannya memang seperti itu, kan?

Seberapa kerasnya ia membujuk namja yang dicintainya ini untuk berhenti 'menjual dirinya', ia tetap bersikukuh untuk terus melakukannya karna tak ingin menerima sepeser pun uang dari kantongnya, ralat, kantong keluarganya.

Kejadian saat ia membawa Yesungnya –yang saat itu tengah hamil Yoogeun- ke rumah orang tuanya, ia mendapatkan satu tamparan keras dari Mr. Choi dan plus makian sadis yang membuat telinganya panas dan hatinya juga meronta itu masih cukup segar di memorinya dan ia yakin juga masih sama segarnya di memori Yesung. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan Yesung sendiri mengatai Yesung pelacur-lah, gay berandalan-lah. Padahal itu kesalahannya juga. Kesalahannya karna ia yang tengah mabuk itu dikunci oleh teman-temannya bersama dengan Yesung ketika acara pariwisata dengan teman-temannya. Karena sejak lama, Ia menyukai Yesung.

Apa yang menarik dari Yesung, katamu? Banyak sekali jika kau tanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Choi Siwon. Atau kau akan dapat jawaban lain dari 'clien' Yesung. Mungkin "dia itu seksi" atau apalah yang menjurus pada ke-pervert-an.

Dan kenapa ia masih mencintai yesung a.k.a Kim Jong Woon hingga saat ini? Karna Yesung tetaplah Yesung. Tetap Yesung yang baik dan rendah hati. Tetaplah Yesung yang ia yakin bahwa yesung juga mencintainya walaupun namja sipit itu tak pernah mengutarakannya, Yesung yang adalah Eomma dari buah cintanya –Choi Yoogeun-.

"Eung.." Yesung menggeliat pelan merasakan seseorang tengah mengecup dahinya lembut. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk, onyxnya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan imut.

Dan ketika ia sudah berhasil membuka matanya dengan sempurna, ia mendapati Siwon tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tengah mengganti handuk kompres di dahi Yesung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" Tanya suara bass itu lembut.

Yesung mengamati kondisi sekelilingnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Spreinya sudah rapih, tidak ada aroma pengap atau amis seperti sebelumnya, dan dia sudah berpakaian. Kaos putih lengan panjang dengan Sweeter coklat lengan panjang yang berukuran setengah kali lebih besar daripada tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang membuatnya jadi imut dilengkapi dengan celana kain yang tebal dan hangat melekat dengan rapih di tubuhnya.

"Goomawo.." Suara serak-parau Yesung menjawab melenceng dari pertanyaan Siwon.

"Goomawo? Untuk?" Siwon menekan-nekan handuk kompres yesung lagi.

"Se—galanya" Yesung berusaha berbicara dengan suara terakhir yang tersisa di tenggorokannya. Sepertinya sekarang kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya. Ia merasakan dingin, walaupun suhu tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya.

"Hmm" Siwon mempersembahkan senyuman termanisnya lengkap dengan sepasang lesung pipit nan menawan itu.

"Kau istirahatlah, Hyung. Aku akan membuat bubur untukmu." Siwon baru saja hendak beranjak dari tempatnya saat dirasa tangan lemah Yesung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" Siwon kembali terduduk.

"M-mianhae." Sebutir air mata meluncur dari onyx indahnya. Membuat satu lagi luka baru di hati Siwon. Ia paling tak bisa melihat Hyung-nya menangis. Melihatnya tergolek lemah dan sakit seperti tadi saja Siwon sudah hampir menangis, takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Ssshh, gwaenchana Hyung. Uljima.." Siwon mengusap pipi Yesung dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, berusaha menenangkan sang pujaan hati. Yesung, selalu merasa tenangdi saat saat seperti ini. Saat Siwon menenangkannya dan mengusap pipinya. Karna rasa hangat itu terasa menjalar dari telapak tangan kekar itu.

"Kemejamu basah, Wonnie." Ujar Yesung sambil menyeka air matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kea rah kemeja Siwon yang basah kuyup.

"Eh? Oh iya, heheh, ini tadi kena shower yang masih menyala." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau belum ganti baju?" Yesung berusaha duduk dan akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada penampang kasur. Siwon menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala dan menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Nanti kau sakit, wonnie." Yesung mengusap pipi kiri Siwon dengan tangan kirinya. Namun Siwon menahan tangannya. Menahan tangan dengan jemari mungil itu agar tetap bertengger di pipinya sambil memejamkan matanya. Meresapi hangat yang tersalur dari tangan Yesung itu. Menikmati sentuhan Yesung yang masih sakit.

*grep*

Sebuah pelukan tercipta. Dan kali ini kim jong woon yang memulainya. Memulai menyalurkan perasaan yang sedari tadi bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Mencoba merasakan betapa nyamannya memeluk namja bertubuh atletis di hadapannya ini. Menukarkan perasaan kedua sejoli yang belum bisa menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Hyung…" Siwon menyamankan posisi dagu-nya di antara bahu dan cerukan leher Yesung.

"Hm?" jawab Yesung singkat.

"Kau hangat." Siwon tersenyum menggoda, walaupun ia tahu Yesung takkan bisa melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku demam." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum juga.

.

.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kau ikut menginap di rumahku, hyung?" Tanya Siwon posesif, sambil masih menyuapi Yesung dengan bubur buatannya.

"Gwaenchana, Wonnie. Aku bisa tinggal di rumah. Jangan khawatir." Yesung tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi Hyung—"

"Nikmatilah akhir pekanmu bersama Yoogeun. Aku dirumah saja." Jawab Yesung sambil sibuk menelan walaupun tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit.

"Hyung, jebal…" Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung lagi, mencoba merayu. Ia hanya tak ingin Yesungnya tiba-tiba demam lagi dan tak ada yang mengurusnya ketika ia dan Yoogeun berlibur. Hanya itu saja.

"Kalau aku ikut, Yoogeun takkan bisa jalan-jalan karna kau harus merawatku terus." Yesung balik menggenggam tangan Siwon yang menggenggamnya, mencurahkan senyuman tulus terbaik miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menginap." Sergah Siwon.

"Eh?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Sudah, aku mau menjemput Yoogeun dulu." Potong Siwon ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oke! Kau menang! Aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

**TBC**

Okeee udah selesai chap 2 nya nih heheheheh~~ update kilaaaat \(^o^)/

Sebelumnya, aku mau bilang terimakasih yang seeeeeebanyak-banyaknya buat:

**VhiaIP, Thewi Choi, Beautybaby, SuperCloud Nov, noonacomplicated, Y, leenahanwoo, Beautiful Garnet, diitactorlove, Lee eun hee, Mrs. Son, rikha-chan, dan Park Hyo Ra**

Makasih banyak karna kalian semua udah mau baca ff abal ini dan juga udah mau ninggalin review, saran, dan komentar untuk membangun aku supaya bisa bikin ff yang semakin baik dan semakin bagus lagi.

Jeongmal Goomawoyo, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo~~


	3. My past

**YESUNG'S STORY (CHAPTER 3)**

Summarry : Kisah hidup seorang Kim Jong Woon yang harus terus menerus terjebak dalam zona 'terkucil' dari masyarakat karna pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelacur yang terpaksa dilakukannya untuk menghidupi anak kandungnya dari sebuah "kecelakaan". Dan bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan namja misterius yang terus hinggap di fikirannya?

Genre : romance, YAOI, MPreg, Family

Warning : YAOI, NC, Typo(s)

Rated : M

Paired : Yesung - Siwon , Yesung - Donghae , Yesung - Kyuhyun

Author : Song Min Gi

Oke, saatnya omong-omongan gapenting dari author heheheheh, ini cerita ASLI PUNYA SAYA. Beneran deh, suwer. Saya ngetik sendiri, nggak pernah saya berniat atau berfikir untuk Copas karya orang.

Dan oiya, aku juga pengen ngejelasin sedikiiit aja ttg Yesung disini. Sebenernya, alasan Yesung nggak bisa nikah sama Siwon itu karna dia ngerasa dia nggak pantes buat Siwon karna statusnya yang *ehm* pelacur. Nah selain itu restu dar orang tua Siwon juga jadi penghalang, di chap ini aku jelasin semuanya haahhahaa~~

Dan untuk pairing, YeWon adalah cast utama. Dan jangan lupakan si kecil Yoogeun! Heheheheh. YeHae dan YeKyu itu sebenernya peran pendukung aja sih, untuk nyeritain gimana sadisnya hidup Yesung itu. :)

Yaudah deh, daripada basa-basi, mending langsung disimak ajaaa~ silahkaaan~~

-Enjoy-

.

.

.

"Hyung, jebal…" Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung lagi, mencoba merayu. Ia hanya tak ingin Yesungnya tiba-tiba demam lagi dan tak ada yang mengurusnya ketika ia dan Yoogeun berlibur. Hanya itu saja.

"Kalau aku ikut, Yoogeun takkan bisa jalan-jalan karna kau harus merawatku terus." Yesung balik menggenggam tangan Siwon yang menggenggamnya, mencurahkan senyuman tulus terbaik miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menginap." Sergah Siwon.

"Eh?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Sudah, aku mau menjemput Yoogeun dulu." Potong Siwon ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oke! Kau menang! Aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

**-Chapter 3-**

"—Aku juga tadi mendapat nilai seratus saat matematika, Appa!" jelas Yoogeun meneruskan ceritanya dengan matanya yang berbinar, yang kini tengah duduk di atas pangkuan sang eomma yang sedang duduk di kursi samping pengemudi.

"Ah, jinjja? Hahahah, kalau begitu apa kau mau hadiah?" tawar Siwon sambil melirik Yoogeun yang sekarang rambutnya sedang dibelai dengan lembut oleh sang Eomma, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan konsentrasinya mengemudi.

Yoogeun seakan ragu, melirik Eomma-nya sejenak. Meminta persetujuan apa dia boleh dapat hadiah kali ini. Yah, dari kecil Yesung selalu mengajarkan Yoogeun untuk hidup hemat dan tidak berfoya-foya. Sekaya apapun sang Appa, Yesung takkan membiarkan anaknya itu merengek-rengek meminta mainan seperti anak lainnya. Yesung mau anaknya hidup dengan mandiri dan tidak menjadi anak manja.

"Bolehkah aku dapat hadiah, Eomma?" Tanya Yoogeun dengan jurus 'puppy eyes'nya yang otomatis langsung mendapat sebuah kecupan di pipi Yoogeun yang gembul itu.

"Tentu saja chagi… Tapi, tidak boleh yang aneh-aneh, arra?" Yesung mencubit pipi gembul Yoogeun yang baru saja menjadi korban "penciuman" nya barusan.

"Hooree~~! Terimakasih Eomma! Yoogeun sayaaaang deh, sama Eomma~~" Yoogeun lalu bergelayut manja di leher Yesung dan memberinya ppopo, Yesung langsung mendekap namja cilik itu.

"Aigoo.. Sekarang aku dikucilkan ya." Sindir Siwon sambil tersenyum miris yang dibuat-buat yang sekaligus memancing tawa dari Yesung.

"Appa… jangan marah." Pinta Yoogeun memohon sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, imut. Oh astaga, anak ini benar-benar keturunan Yesung dan Siwon.

"Appa tidak marah, Yoogeun-ah. Appa hanya merasa sedih karna Yoogeun hanya memberi ppopo pada Eomma saja." Jelas Siwon lalu beringsut mendekat dan menarik-narik ujung kemeja Siwon dengan pandangan mata memelas.

"Appaaa~ Yoogeun juga sayang appa! Sungguh! Ppopo!" pinta Yoogeun. Siwon lalu memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir sebuah toko es krim dan memberi Yoogeun ppopo, membuat namja clik itu tersenyum senang.

"Kajja, kita ambil hadiahmuuu!" Siwon lalu keluar dari mobil sambil tersenyum, diikuti Yesung yang menggendong Yoogeun.

Ah, aku benar-benar iri melihat keluarga kecil ini. #plak

.

.

.

"Chagi.. tidak bisakah kau makan pelan-pelan? Lihat bibirmu belepotan es krim begini.." Yesung baru saja hendak mengambil tissue gulung dalam kotak yang disediakan di atas meja, Yoogeun malah hanya tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi susunya yang tumbuh berjajar dengan rapi. Namun tanpa sengaja Siwon juga hampir melakukan hal yang sama hingga tangan mereka hampir bersentuhan. Membuat mata keduanya tak sengaja saling bertemu.

Namun Yesung dengan cepat mengambil tissue karena ia sudah berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri, sementara Siwon tersenyum canggung, dan Yoogeun? Seperti biasa, tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan cekatan sosok 'eomma' bagi Yoogeun itu menghusap dan membersihkan mulut Yoogeun yang belepotan es krim strawberry itu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian mendekatlah! Aku mau ambil foto." Ujar Siwon sambil mengeluarkan _handphone touch screen_ yang tergolong gadget pintar miliknya.

"Fotoku dengan Yoogeun?" Tanya Yesung memastikan. Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk menjawab. Yesung lalu merangkul Yoogeun dan Yoogeun tersenyum sambil mengacungkan sendok es krimnya, bersiap difoto.

'Click!'

"Bagus! Sekarang kita bertiga." Siwon lalu memasang timer dan menegakkan gadget pintar itu dan ia buru-buru duduk di samping Yoogeun, dan ikut merangkul namja cilik yang begitu ia cintai itu.

'Click!'

Dan jadilah sebuah foto dengan tiga orang namja yang sama-sama tersenyum bahagia.

Aku betanya-tanya… sampai kapan mereka bisa terus seperti ini?

.

.

.

Yesung terus terdiam sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke apartemen Siwon yang mewah itu. Onyxnya yang indah masih sibuk mengamati keramaian jalan melalui kaca jendela mobil yang disebelahnya. Sambil sesekali mengusap-usap rambut Yoogeun-nya, ia memperhatikan wajah sang anak yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya ini. Tampan seperti Ayahnya, dan Ceria seperti dirinya yang _dulu. _Yah, dulu. Dulu ketika semuanya masih sempurna. Dulu, ketika ia masih _suci _dan belum ditiduri oleh namja-namja lain. Dulu, ketika ia belum harus menelan pil pahit ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa di dalam perutnya tengah bersemayam seorang mahluk mungil ciptaan Tuhan yang bahkan hadir tanpa sepengetahuannya dan tidak dilandasi oleh rasa cintanya. Dulu. Yesung yang dulu. Dan kini, ia terus menjadi seseorang yang memuja dan mendewakan kata-kata 'dulu'.

"_Mengandung? Namja ini mengandung?" ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya dengna nada suara tinggi yang tengah mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan tidak elit di depan wajah Yesung. Yesung masih ingat betul bagaimana kemaran berkobar di mata laki-laki paruh baya itu. Kejadian itu terasa baru terjadi kemarin di fikiran dan hati Yesung._

"_Aboji, aku mohon jangan sekasar ini." Yesung hampir menangis melihat Siwon yang wajahnya semakin memerah menahan emosi yang sudah meluap. Genggaman tangan Siwon pada jemarinya juga makin terasa kuat._

"_Choi Siwon, jangan permainkan orangtuamu." Kali ini giliran yang angkat bicara. Hanya satu kalimat, memang. Namun sorotan tajam dan sinis matanya pada Yesung itu takkan mampu terlupa oleh Yesung._

"_Aku tidak berbohong, eomma. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintai Yesung-hyung. Dan dia tengah mengandung anakku. Anak kami. Cucu kalian juga." Siwon masih berusaha tenang dan menjelaskan dengan kepala dingin, namun Yesung tetap saja takut. Ia sudah mencium aroma ketidak sukaan disini._

"_CHOI SIWON! Aku kecewa padamu! Sangat!" melemparkan amarahnya terus-menerus pada Siwon. Namun siwon seperti batu karang sekarang. Begitu kuat dan tegar seakan kebal dari apapun yang menghadangnya._

"_Aboji.. Aku mohon.." Siwon terus meminta. Merendahkan dirinya hanya demi seorang Kim Jong Woon._

"_Apa jadinya jika kau menikahi seorang namja? Apa kau mau melihat kami mati karna menanggung malu?" komentar sang ibu yang tak kalah sadisnya._

"_Katakan, apa kau benar-benar hamil?" Tanya langsung pada Yesung. Yesung seakan tertohok pedang. Sorot mata itu… benar-benar tegas dan menakutkan._

"_S-saya, saya memang mengandung anak Siwon, Tuan." Jawab Yesung takut-takut. Siwon lalu menyerahkan surat hasil pemeriksaan pada sang ayah di atas meja yang memisahkan tempat duduk mereka di ruang tamu mansion megah milik keluarga Choi._

"_Omong kosong!" bentak sambil merobek-robek dan membuang kertas pemeriksaan itu ke lantai keras-keras. Membuat Yesung hampir saja meluncurkan air matanya, namun Siwon menggenggam erat tangannya sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan –jangan-sedih-ini-pasti-akan-berakhir- membuatnya masih sanggup menahan air matanya sebentar lagi._

"_Seperti tertulis disana, Omoni, Aboji, bahwa Yesung-hyung adalah satu namja istimewa yang bisa mengandung. Dan karna ini kesalahanku, aku akan menikahinya. Karna aku mencintainya." Ujar Siwon mantap. Yesung langsung memandang namja di sampingnya ini, kagum. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja yang begitu mencintai dirinya hingga berani membantah orang tuanya?_

"_Kalau begitu menikahlah, hingga anak itu lahir, lalu bercerai!" memberi usul dengan tangis yang sudah pecah. Mengetahui anak sulung yang dibanggakannya selama ini menyukai sesama jenis saja sudah menyakitkan buatnya. Apalagi ia harus berdebat dengan anaknya yang ingin menikahi sesama namja._

"_Tidak! Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan kuijinkan menikahi seorang namja!" bentak Mrs. Choi sambil berdiri dan melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela di sampingnya yang besar-besar._

"_Aboji.." Siwon bangkit dan mendekati ayahnya, berusaha meluluhkan hati sang Ayah._

'_PLAAK!'_

_Sebuah tamparan keras menggema memenuhi ruangan. Membuat tangis Yesung yang dari tadi tertahan kini pecah sudah, sementara ibu Siwon hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat sambil terus menangis menatap kenyataan yang ada._

_Perih. Pipi Siwon terasa perih sekali. Tapi tidak, hatinya lebih perih lagi. Bahkan hati Yesung juga sama perihnya dengan hati Siwon saat itu._

"_Kau ini benar-benar-! Aku membesarkanmu dengan harapan kau akan menjadi penurut! Bukan pembangkang seperti ini!" Ayah Siwon terus berteriak. Marah-marah, dengan nada suara tinggi dan urat leher yang berlomba-lomba menampakkan diri di permukaan kulitnya._

_Dan Siwon hanya bisa terdiam sambil sedikit meringis menahan sakit yang terus menerus mengalir dari pipi kanannya bekas tamparan sang ayah. Sudut bibirnya juga mulai mengeluarkan darah segar._

"_Namja pelacur ini kan yang sudah merubahmu?" Sang ayah menuding Yesung yang tengah menangis. Menunjuk namja itu dengan telunjuknya. Lagi-lagi. Yesung merasa seperti ia ditusuk pedang sekarang._

"_Aboji!" teriak Siwon, bermaksud melindungi Yesung-nya._

"_Kau, dan namja pelacur ini—"_

"—_jangan pernah kembali ke sini." Ujar ayah Siwon lagi dengan nada suara merendah setelah ia menghembuskan nafas berat._

"_T-tuan, Nyonya, aku tahu ini salahku. Aku mohon jangan usir Siwon dari sini, biar aku saja yang pergi—" Yesung baru saja akan berlalu pergi ketika Siwon menahan pergelangan tangannya._

"_Kau boleh kembali lagi, Siwon. Hanya jika kau telah meninggalkan namja ini dan kembali pada kehidupanmu." berujar lagi setelah melirik istrinya yang masih tenggelam dalam tangisannya._

"_Aku takkan meninggalkan Yesung Hyung dan anakku, apapun yang terjadi." Bantah Siwon lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya._

"_Terserah! Terserah padamu!" lalu berlalu pergi sambil mengajak istrinya naik ke lantai atas. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih termenung menggenggam tangan Yesung di ruang tamu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ayo kita kabur dan menikah diam-diam." Ujar Siwon saat berjalan keluar dari mansion megah itu._

"_Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Choi Siwon." Yesung memberikan death-glare terbaiknya pada namja yang bisa-bisanya masih tersenyum riang di sampingnya ini._

"_Aku serius, Hyung. Kita kabur saja dan menikah di luar kota. Lalu membesarkan uri aegi dan hidup bahagia." Usul Siwon lagi._

"_Hentikan!" Yesung berteriak sebelum akhirnya menangis hingga membuat Siwon panik._

"_Hyung.. jangan menangis. Hyung, Aku mohon jangan menangis." Siwon menangkup kedua pipi chubby Yesung dengan tangannya yang kekar itu, lalu menatap dalam-dalam kedalam onyx cantik itu._

"_Kau bodoh! Choi Siwon bodoh!" Yesung menangis makin jadi, memaksa Siwon harus membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pucuk kepala Yesung._

"_Kenapa kau rela ditampar dan di maki-maki oleh orangtuamu sendiri hanya demi anak sialan ini?" Yesung memukuli dada Siwon, sementara yang memeluknya masih diam dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Bukan hanya untuk anak kita, Hyung. Untukmu juga. Apapun, aku rela." Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Yesung lagi, lalu mengusap surai hitam Yesung._

"_Bodoh! Choi Siwon bodoh!" yesung terus-terusan menangis di pelukan Siwon tanpa sedetikpun bisa mengontrol air matanya untuk berhenti mengalir._

"_Aku memang bodoh hyung. Aku bodoh karna harus membuatmu terseret dalam kejadian seperti ini. Mianhae." Siwon tersenyum tulus, walaupun harus sedikit merasakan nyeri karna darah yang baru mongering di ujung bibirnya itu sedikit menimbulkan rasa perih ketika ia tersenyum._

"_Kau lebih bodoh lagi sekarang! untuk apa minta maaf? Kau bahkan mabuk waktu itu." Yesung masih terisak dalam pelukan namja yang mencintai dan dicintainya itu._

"_Kita kabur bersama, dan hidup bahagia, okey?" Siwon kembali meminta jawaban pasti, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menahan kedua bahu Yesung agar ia bisa 'menemus' onyx Yesung dengan obsidiannya._

"_Shireo. Wonnie… kau tahu, pernikahan itu sakral. Aku tak mau ada restu yang menjadi penghalang untuk kita. Aku mau kita hidup bahagia tanpa kebencian. Itu baru namanya hidup bahagia." Jelas Yesung sambil masih terisak._

"_Tapi kau lihat… ayahku tadi kan, hyung? Akan sangat sulit mendapat ijinnya…" ucap Siwon sedih._

"_Tidak. Kita pasti bisa. Aku yakin. Anakmu juga yakin, tahu?" Yesung tersenyum di sela isakannya._

"_Kalau begitu—" Siwon menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yesung, membuat hidung mancung mereka berhimpitan, dan nafas mereka terdengar satu sama lainnya._

"_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Kita akan besarkan uri aegi bersama-sama, dan menunggu keajaiban, untuk mendapat restu dari orangtuaku." Siwon tersenyum lagi, menampilkan sepasang lesung pipi mempesonanya._

"_Setuju…"_

.

.

.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, lalu membuka matanya dan berhasil membuat onyxnya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang, ia sedang dalam posisi tidur miring kiri *apaan sih* menghadap Yoogeun yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas sebuah spring bed berukuran king size dengan selimut putih tebal membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas dagu.

Dan matanya makin membulat lagi saat mendapati sosok Siwon yang masih tertidur di sisi samping lain di sebelah Yoogeun, sedang menggenggam tangan anak kecil itu sambil tertidur. Bingung, memang. Tapi kalau disingkat, kira-kira seperti ini : Yoogeun tidur diantara Yesung dan Siwon.

Bagaimana Yesung bisa tidur di kasur ini? Memangnya sejak kapan ia sampai di apartemen Siwon?

Yesung berusaha bangun dari kasur perlahan, dan berjingkat se-pelan mungkin tanpa ingin membangunkan Siwon ataupun malaikat kecilnya, Yoogeun. Berjingkat hingga akhirnya punggungnya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar yang besar itu.

.

.

"Aigoo anak ini. Sama sekali tak punya bahan masakan di kulkas. Lalu dia makan apa selama ini? Yang ada hanya kopi instant." Gerutu Yesung sembari menatap miris kulkas Siwon yang kosong itu. Hanya ada beberapa botol air mineral, beberapa butir telur dan mentega.

Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur dan langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendapati sebuah pigura tergantung indah di dinding. Dengan pigura hitam elegan, dan sebuah foto besar yang tergantung di tengah-tengah dinding dekat TV. Yesung mendekati pigura itu, menyentuh permukaannya perlahan-lahan seakan takut barang itu akan pecah.

"Choi Siwon… kau ini benar-benar…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Foto itu…

Foto piknik Siwon-Yesung-Yoogeun sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan puisi Yoogeun dalam sebuah lomba.

Foto pertama yang diambil Siwon ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga walaupun—

-tak ada kata resmi.

Yesung mendapati sebuah dompet tergeletak di atas buffet. Dompet Siwon ternyata. Ia lalu membawanya, bermaksud akan berbelanja ke supermarket untuk memasak makan malam. Namun entah karna keteledorannya atau karna apa dompet itu terjatuh, membuat Yesung bisa melihat jelas foto siapa yang terpampang disana.

Foto Yesung dan Siwon ketika mereka masih 'dekat' dulu, dan foto Yoogeun kecil yang masih bayi.

Ia berjalan sambil menggenggam dompet Siwon, setelah meninggalkan sebuah 'note' di atas meja nakas di kamar ia lalu mengambil jaket Siwon yang sebenarnya kelewat besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Memakainya, lalu berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

Angin terus menerus bertiup. Berusaha membelai kulit putih Yesung yang kini tengah terbalut jaket milik Siwon. Ia lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang padahal tidak dingin sama sekali, karna ia sedang demam, mungkin.

Yesung lalu berjalan terus sambil sesekali bersenandung, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kanan jalan.

"_Diam atau kau akan ku tikam saat ini juga…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

Hiyaahahahah~~ akhirnya habis nih chapter 3 kkkkk~~

Semoga memuaskan ya, semuanya :)

Makasih banyak sekali lagi yang udah mau review buat FF ini, jeongmal goomawo~

Buat yang ngerasa belum review, aku mohon dengan sangat ya reader tolooooong baget di-review, soalnya aku butuh banget komentar dari kalian untuk membangun akuuu~

Makasih banyak buat :

**VhiaIP, Thewi Choi, Beautybaby, SuperCloud Nov, noonacomplicated, Y, leenahanwoo, Beautiful Garnet, diitactorlove, Lee eun hee, Mrs. Son, rikha-chan, dan Park Hyo Ra, MelianyMBLAQ, ANDINAsti, Park Yong Mun, Cloud1124**

Makasih karna kalian udah mau ninggalin review dan ngikutin cerita ini~~ aku seneng bangeet~ *peluk*

Oiya, buat yang bertanya-tanya tentang cast yang ada yaitu ; YeHae, KyuSung, dan YeWon, sebenernya pair aslinya disini itu YeWon. Tapi ada selingan kaya di chap 2 YeHae, dan di chap depan…. Hmmmm kkkk~~ makanya ikutin terus ya~~ goomawo~~


	4. The Beginning

**YESUNG'S STORY (CHAPTER 3)**

Summarry : Kisah hidup seorang Kim Jong Woon yang harus terus menerus terjebak dalam zona 'terkucil' dari masyarakat karna pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelacur yang terpaksa dilakukannya untuk menghidupi anak kandungnya dari sebuah "kecelakaan". Dan bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan namja misterius yang terus hinggap di fikirannya?

Genre : romance, YAOI, MPreg, Family

Warning : YAOI, NC, Typo(s)

Rated : M

Paired : Yesung - Siwon , Yesung - Donghae , Yesung - Kyuhyun

Author : Song Min Gi

#BACKSOUND : What if (Super Junior) , Suzy*MissA (So many tears)

Oke, saatnya omong-omongan gapenting dari author heheheheh, ini cerita ASLI PUNYA SAYA. Beneran deh, suwer. Saya ngetik sendiri, nggak pernah saya berniat atau berfikir untuk Copas karya orang.

YESUNG DICULIIIIKK! Huwaaa! Terus gimana doong? #plaaak

Heheheheh, sebenernya di chapter ini aku mau masukin karakter lain, tapi kok kayaknya ntar malah nggak fokus ke Yesung, jadi aku hapus ceritanya dan aku ganti, makanya updatenya nggak kilat deh, hehehehe

Jeongmal mianhaeyo~~~ aku baru bisa upload hari jumat-sabtu-minggu. Jadi untuk hari-hari biasa, butuh "miracle" biar aku bisa buka laptop~~ maaf yaa~~

WARNING! YEWON NC AT THIS CHAP~

Yaudah deh, daripada basa-basi, mending langsung disimak ajaaa~ silahkaaan~~

-Enjoy-

.

.

.

Angin terus menerus bertiup. Berusaha membelai kulit putih Yesung yang kini tengah terbalut jaket milik Siwon. Ia lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang padahal tidak dingin sama sekali, karna ia sedang demam, mungkin.

Yesung lalu berjalan terus sambil sesekali bersenandung, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kanan jalan.

"_Diam atau kau ku tikam saat ini juga…"_

_CHAPTER 4_

Yesung terus berusaha berontak, tapi tangan namja yang sedang membungkan mulutnya itu membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapu kecuali menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

'Brrruukkk!'

Dan sekarang punggungnya sukses mencium dinding gang itu. Dingin, dan sakit. Kini jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter saja, Membuat Yesung harus menusukkan onyx orientalnya itu ke arah mata lawannya.

Pemuda itu kini tengah memakai masker hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Termasuk mulut, dan hidungnya yang terlihat mancung. Jadi yang bisa diingat Yesung hanya sepasang caramel yang bersinar menyambut tatapan onyxnya, yang sekaligus senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Yesung dingin. Dengan notasi nada seperti itu, sepertinya ia mampu mengusir pemuda ini. Ia sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, apa kau tak ingat pekerjaannya? Tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming, bahkan untuk sekedar melepaskah hembusan nafasnya saja sepertinya tidak. Seperti ada yang mencekik tenggorokannya hingga caramelnya itu membulat terkejut ketika bersambut dengan onyx Yesung.

"Perlu kukatakan padamu, Aku ini pelacur. Jadi jangan kira aku akan takut padamu." Sambung Yesung lagi masih mempertahankan notasi suaranya yang dingin dan terkesan ketus.

"P-pelacur?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya, membuat caramelnya menyiratkan sebuah kebingungan sekaligus keterkejutan yang hebat.

"Pelacur. Orang yang menjual dirinya demi uang. Ya, itu aku." Jawab Yesung lagi, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih memelas, seakan meratapi apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

'ttiinggg'

Yesung reflek menoleh. Sebuah suara benda terjatuh tertangkap pendengarannya. Dan onyxnya melebar lagi mendapati ternyata benda jatuh itu adalah sebuah pisau lipat yang terjatuh dari genggaman sang namja.

Tapi pemuda itu tak kalah syok dengan Yesung. Mendapati kenyataan yang terpapar jelas di hadapannya saat ini. Yesung adalah… pelacur?

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum miris. Masih tergambar jelas di onyxnya kalau ia sangat terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Sedetik saja ia terlambat, mungkin ia sudah mati konyol di gang sempit ini. Pemuda itu masih terdiam, masih larut dalam fikirannya sendiri walaupun caramelnya tak pernah berhenti menatap onyx milik Yesung.

"Kau—" pemuda itu masih berusaha menghela nafas, seakan-akan baru mengetahui sesuatu yang pahit. Yesung sendiri masih bingung, apa yang terjadi pada namja ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi tak bisa berkata-kata begitu?

"Kau Kim Jong Woon, benar kan?" tanyanya. Kali ini caramel itu meleleh, menggambarkan sebuah ke-pasrahan dan—

- kerinduan?

Yesung mengangguk lemah, masih bingung dengan namja di hadapannya. Apa dia pernah mengenalnya? Kenapa begitu familiar dengan caramelnya? Kenapa begitu hangat saat memandangnya?

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau—"

Pemuda itu mendekapnya. Membawa Yesung ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya. Sungguh, ini sangat membingungkan buatnya. Tiba-tiba ditarik masuk ke dalam gang sempit, hampir dibunuh, dan sekarang dipeluk dengan erat.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat ini. Berharap dunia berhenti berputar? Berharap waktu yang berhenti berjalan? Atau berharap bisa terus memeluk mantan calon 'korban'nya? Meresapi kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman walaupun ada jutaan petir yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya, membuat otaknya terpaksa memutar memori-memori lama yang seharusnya sudah disimpannya se-rapih mungkin.

Tapi ia tahu ini tidak benar. Semua ini salah. Salah besar. Ia melepas pelukannya walaupun tak rela, lalu mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Yesung dan menatap intens onyx milik Yesung yang sekarang mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"Pergilah sejauh mungkin, lari dari Seoul, dan jangan kembali dalam waktu dekat." Ujarnya penuh nada ke-khawatiran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung masih berusaha mencari tahu.

"Pergilah untuk hidup, atau bertahan untuk mati."

.

.

.

Yesung terduduk lesu di sofa apartemen Siwon yang mewah. Otaknya kembali memutar rekaman kejadian sebelum ia pergi ke supermarket tadi.

"_Pergilah untuk hidup, atau bertahan untuk mati."_

Apa maksudnya? Bahkan ia tadi hampir dibunuh, tapi tiba-tiba saja setelah mendengar bahwa dirinya adalah pelacur ia langsung berubah sikap, dan bahkan menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba mendekapnya dengan hangat, dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dasar Sinting. Rutuknya berkali-kali.

"Kau menyebalkan…" ujar sebuah suara bass diiringi rasa hangat yang mengalir dari punggung Yesung dan juga sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari leher hingga bahunya.

Sebuah senyuman langsung terpatri di wajah porselen Yesung, tanpa perlu melirik ia-pun sudah tahu siapa yang memberikan _back hug_ buatnya. Rasa hangat dan suara bass itu tak mungkin bisa dilupakannya. Tidak mungkin Yoogeun, kan?

"Waeyo, hm? Kau ini selalu saja berfikiran buruk tentangku." Ujar Yesung sambil tetap merekahkan senyuman hingga kedua pipi chubbynya itu menjadi sasaran sebuah ciuman lembut dari bibir orang yang sama yang sedang memeluknya.

"Bukan begitu, Hyung… hanya saja kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa saat aku membuka mataku untuk bangun tidur, kau tidak ada di sampingku?" Tanya namja penyandang marga "Choi" itu.

"Kau ini pewaris tunggal Hyundai corp. Kenapa bisa manja sekali, sih?" Yesung memeluk sepasang lengan kekar yang tengah melingkari leher dan bahunya itu/

"Salahkan seseorang bernama Kim Jong Woon itu, hyung. Dia yang membuatku jadi begini. Setiap saat selalu merindukannya." Ujar Siwon lagi, yang disambut tawa dari Yesung.

"Dasar pembual. Entah berapa juta yeoja yang akan luluh dengan gombalanmu itu." Sindir Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan berjalan ke dapur, menyiapkan makan malam. Siwon menyusulnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

.

'grep'

Baru saja Yesung mengeluarkan sebungkus sosis Siwon sudah memeluknya lagi. Kali ini mereka saling berhadapan, jadi Yesung bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon.

"Kau tahu Hyung… Aku masih menunggu keajaiban."ujar Siwon sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Yesung lembut.

"Kau kira aku tidak?" sahut Yesung sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Merasakan perasaan nyaman yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya karna kesibukan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon sambil kali ini membelai surai hitam Yesung. Yesung mengangguk pelan, seakan mabuk dengan setiap sentuhan Siwon pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mudah percaya?" goda Siwon.

"Karna hatiku yang bilang begitu." Yesung tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membuktikannya padamu—" Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Yesung harus mendongak untuk menanyakan lanjutan kalimat Siwon barusan.

"—Bahwa aku sangat, sangat, sangat, amat, mencintaimu Hyung." Siwon mengecup kening Yesung dengan sangat lembut, membuat sang empunya kening memejamkan matanya meresapi kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Siwon.

Belum sampai sedetik Yesung memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa begitu nyaman, ringan sekali.

"Yaak! Mwoya?" protes Yesung mendapati dirinya saat ini tengah di gendong ala _"bridal style" _oleh Siwon yang langsung membopongnya masuk ke dalam kamar tamu yang terletak agak jauh dari kamar tempat Yoogeun tidur.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan, ?

Ingin membuat Yesung tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu?

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan caramel memikat itu menghempaskan tubuhnya keras-keras ke atas ranjang empuknya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bimbang dan—

- Galau?

'_Brraaaakkk!'_

_Suara meja yang berhasil dipukul dengan sukses oleh laki-laki paruh baya itu menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan bernuansa kayu itu. Sementara seorang pemuda dengan rambut caramel itu masih menunduk dalam diam._

"_Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk memusnahkannya, iya kan? Kenapa begitu sulit?" teriak laki-laki itu di hadapan wajah si pemuda._

"_Jeoseonghamnida, tapi aku tak bisa membunuhnya. Maafkan aku."_

'_PLAK!'_

_Pipi chubby itu sekarang terlihat merah, bekas tamparan yang begitu keras membuatnya harus meringis menahan sakit dan menahan rasa anyir yang tercetak jelas dari sudut bibirnya._

"_Dasar tidak berguna!" bentak laki-laki paruh baya itu lagi._

Nafasnya terengah-engah dan matanya yang dipaksakan terbelalak juga terlihat lelah. Mimpi buruk, rupanya. Bukan mimpi, lebih tepatnya reka ulang. Ia menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang masih terasa anyir, ternyata masih belum kering.

Berusaha memijat keningnya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasi, tapi sepertinya tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Ia laru melirik handphonenya yang tegeletak dengan manis diatas nakas, lalu menekan beberapa nomor hingga muncul sebuah nama dilayar.

_Calling…_

_-Donghae Hyung-_

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Siwon menghempaskan tubuh 'miliknya' itu ke atas ranjang dengan sprei yang masih baru, sambil tak pernah berhenti sedetikpun melumat bibir tipis yang menjadi candu buatnya hingga saat ini.

Mengajak lidah mungil itu bertarung dengan miliknya, menelusuri rongga mulut hangat yang selalu terasa manis dan begitu nyaman buatnya, dan menjilati apapun yang tertangkap oleh lidahnya.

Hingga akhirnya jari-jari mungil milik Yesung menjambak lembut rambutnya, meminta oksigen agar mereka tidak mati konyol karna sebuah ciuman panas yang baru saja terjadi. Siwon melepaskan lumatannya, lalu tersenyum sembari menatap 'hasil karnya'nya.

Nafas keduanya tersengal, pipi chubby Yesung mengeluarkan semburat merah, bibir tipis itu kini memerah dan perlahan membengkak, sepasang onyx orientalnya mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan. Oh astaga, kenapa Yesung bisa jadi begitu seksi?

Siwon perlahan mulai menunduk, dan mulai membuat bercak-bercak merah-biru-keunguan di sepanjang leher Yesung. Membuat sang 'korban' hanya bisa mendesah 'ah' , 'oh' , atau 'hm' saja mendapat perlakuan erotis seperti itu.

Terus turun hingga akhirnya ia mampu menyingkap kaos tipis Yesung dan membuangnya entah kemana, sampai ia menemukan _nipple_ Yesung yang sudah menegang seakan meminta untuk dimanjakan saat itu juga.

Tanpa basa basi ia langsung melumatnya, mengulumnya, menghisapnya, dan bahkan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil disana, hanya agar Yesung bisa terus mendesah dan membakar liblidonya yang juga semakin tinggi. Saat ia menghisap _nipple _kiri, tangan kanannya akan bekerja, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hingga rambut Siwon kini sudah berantakan akibat ulah Yesung yang sebenarnya juga adalah 'ulah'nya sendiri.

"Hhhh… h-hhentikan wonnie… a-aku.. aaahh-!" Yesung hampir terdengar seperti menjerit kali ini, karna Siwon tiba-tiba saja sudah mengulum penisnya –yang entah sejak kapan sudah telanjang- itu dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Membuat aliran listrik kenikmatan itu terus menerus menghantam tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuhnya itu seperti melengkuk karna perlakuan Siwon. Siwon lalu memaju-mundurkan mulutnya yang masih terisi dengan penis Yesung yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar itu, berusaha memberikan kenikmatan lebih sebelum ia menerima kenikmatan dari Yesung.

"Ahhhnnn!" Yesung meledak. Memuntahkan cairan panasnya di dalam mulut Siwon, yang juga langsung dihabiskan oleh Siwon tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

"Hyung.. kau tahu? Beberapa waktu lalu Yoogeun bilang, kalau dia ingin punya adik…" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga kanan Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak mau ham—emmmhh" Terlambat untuk sebuah penolakan, Yesung Oppa! Siwon sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati "makan malam"nya hari ini. Buktinya, ia sedang menekan-nekan _nipple _Yesung tanpa Yesung sadari bahwa ia tengah berusaha memasukkan tiga jarinya untuk penetrasi awal yesung.

"Akkhh…" Yesung memekik pelan saat Siwon terus menggenjot _hole _nya dengan tiga jarinya yang cukup besar itu.

"Rileks, Hyung…" Siwon mengecup _nipple _Yesung bergantian yang disambut pejaman mata erat dari Yesung karna sudah merasakan gelombang itu akan datang lalu mulai mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam celananya, lalu bersiap di depan _hole _Yesung.

"Akkhhhnn!" Yesung lagi-lagi memekik saat Siwon baru saja memasukkan kepala penisnya di dalam _hole _nya. Siwon terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Yesung dengan perlahan, walaupun Yesung terus memekik menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang datang bersamaan.

"AAAKKHH!" kali ini dia menjerit. Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah tertancap penuh di dalam tubuh Yesung, lalu menghentakkannya dalam satu kali gerakan, menekan prostat Yesung sekaligus hampir merobek _hole _nya.

"Nhhh~~ Nhh~~" Yesung terus mengerang dan mendesah, menjambak rambut Siwon juga dilakukannya dengan reflek, untuk mengimbangi gelombang nikmat yang sudah menjalari tubuhnya.

Siwon mulai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan di dalam hole Yesung, perlahan, perlahan, dan tetap perlahan, berusaha membuat si pemilik _hole _tidak kesakitan.

"Aahhhnnn~~ A-aku a-akan s-sampaaai.." seru yesung sambl terus mencengkeram seprei putih bersih yang sedang ditidurinya ini.

"B-bersama sama hyunnghh~" Siwon juga nampaknya sudah tidak sabaran, ia mempercepat tempo tusukannya, hingga prostat Yesung terus tertekan-tekan dan membuat Yesung terus menerus mendesah dan mengerang.

"Hhhh~ _f-faster_.. Ahhhnnn.. nnhh…~" Yesung menjambak rambut Siwon, dan Siwon yang seakan dikomando juga langsung menusukkan penisnya dengan cepat dan menghentak-hentak prostatnya hingga tubuh Yesung juga ikut terhentak.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh.." Yesung melenguh panjang, sperma-nya sekarang sudah tumpah di perut dan dada siwon, juga perutnya sendiri. Sementara Siwon juga meledak hampir bersamaan dengan Yesung, dan spermanya juga memenuhi _hole _Yesung hingga Yesung merasa penuh.

Siwon lalu ambruk di samping Yesung, sambil mengecup pipi Yesung dengan sisa tenaganya yang tersisa. Ia lalu menarik Yesung dan mendekapnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat mencintaimu…" Siwon mengecup dahi Yesung.

"Aku—"

Akhirnya, apa yang diimpikannya terjadi sudah.

.

Hari, dimana ia dan Siwon akan bersatu kembali, berbagi geliat dan desah

.

Hari, dimana ia dan Siwon bisa saling berpelukan dan tersenyum

.

Hari, dimana ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Siwon.

.

"—juga mencintaimu wonnie… Sangat mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

"Eommaa~ aku mau tambah nasiiii~~" pinta Yoogeun imut sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya, entah untuk apa.

"Biar Appa yang ambilkan, Ne? Eomma sedang lelah.." ujar Siwon sambil meraih mangkuk Yoogeun dan melirik menggoda ke arah Yesung yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Oh Choi Siwon, kau benar-benar keterlaluan berbicara seperti itu di depan Yoogeun!

"Terimakasih, appa~" Yoogeun lalu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Sementara Siwon sibuk menggenggam tangan kiri Yesung dengan tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Kau gila, Choi Siwon." Protes Yesung sambil memberi death-glare pada Siwon.

"Aku gila karna mencintaimu, Hyung." Siwon lalu mengecup pipi Yesung dengan kilat, takut-takut kalau Yoogeun kecil melihatnya.

Bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan di depan Yoogeun? Kalian mau mendidiknya jadi namja yadong tukang gombal, begitu?

.

.

.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini hingga membuat bos-mu murka." Ujar namja dengan setelan jas lengkap-nya itu sambil menyesap sedikit mochacinno-nya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari namja satu lagi yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya yang hanya terhalang meja kafe, yang sedang menjambaki rambutnya karna frustasi.

"Aku disuruh membunuh, Hyung! Kau kira ini sepele, apa? Dia menyuruhku membunuh orang!" ujarnya frustasi sambil melemparkan pandangan kesalnya keluar jendela café. Langit malam Seoul yang terlihat mendung sekarang terlihat semendung fikirannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau sudah dua kali membunuh? Membunuh lagi apa salahnya?" ujar Donghae santai, sambil membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Aku tahu, Hyung. Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi kenapa harus membunuh laki-laki itu? Apa salahnya?" ujar namja bermata caramel itu sedih.

"Tunggu, apa dia temanmu?" Donghae mulai tertarik, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya menanti jawaban Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengangguk lesu, lalu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Masalahnya, uang pembayaran itu sudah kupakai untuk biaya rumah sakit Ahra noona. Sudah habis." Lagi-lagi Kyu menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Lanjut Donghae.

"Iya, hyung. Dia—"

"Cinta pertama-mu itu, kan?" lanjut Donghae cepat, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

"Kan sudah kubilang, menjadi pembunuh bayaran itu beresiko, Cho Kyuhyun." Donghae kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi café, lalu tangannya terulur untuk kembali menyesap mochacinnonya.

"Tak ada cara lain, Hyung. Aku tak mau terus berhutang padamu." Kyuhyun meremas-remas ujung jaketnya sendiri, gelisah. Memikirkan ia akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya saja sudah sangat luar biasa, dan sekarang ia malah disuruh memusnahkannya.

"Biar kubayar utangmu pada bos-mu itu. Dan kau hiduplah dengan normal. Apa susahnya?" Donghae tersenyum lagi, menandakan bahwa semua masalah di hidupnya bisa dengan mudah terselesaikan.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya hyung…" Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu apa?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahi, tak tahu seperti apa masalah yang akan dihadapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku tidak membunuhnya, maka—"

"—dia akan mati di tangan orang lain."

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, hyung." Siwon masih menuntun Yesung untuk sekedar mengajaknya duduk-duduk dan minum kopi di balkon kamarnya. Setelah kejadian *ehm* mereka kemarin itu, tentu saja Yesung harus berjalan tertatih karna tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa ngilu. Berhubung Yoogeun kecil mereka sedang tidur, jadi kali ini setelah dimarahi author, #plak# mereka bisa bermesraan lagi~

"Goomawo, Wonnie.." Yesung tersenyum setelah Siwon mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi santai di balkon kamar. Siwon lalu beranjak dan duduk di seberang kusi tempat Yesung duduk, terpisah oleh sebuah meja kecil yang menawarkan dua cangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul diatasnya.

"Apakah masih sakit?" goda Siwon sambil tersenyum nakal, membuat Yesung otomatis melempar Koran yang tengah menganggur di atas meja menemani kopi panas itu.

"Ish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Yesung dengan ekspresi kesal terbaiknya, yang menurut Siwon ekspresi itu sangatlah imut. Membuat Siwon siap 'melakukannya' lagi pagi-pagi buta begini. *siwon yadong -_-*

"Bercanda, Chagi. Jangan marah~~" Siwon melemparkan senyuman seratus voltnya yang diberi efek special yakni lesung pipi dan obsidiannya yang terang bersinar walaupun ini masih jam lima lewat sepuluh pagi.

"Ish." Yesung mendengus kesal, dan langsung membuang pandangannya. Tak mau langsung larut terpesona oleh Siwon yang begitu luar biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung." Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung sembari lagi-lagi melemparkan senyuman mautnya itu hanya teruntuk hyungnya tercinta.

"Hmm, arrasseo." Yesung masih sibuk memandang langit Seoul yang masih agak gelap. Masih cantik, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Hyuung~~" Siwon memeluk Yesung lagi dari belakang dengan manja. Membuat Yesung terkikik geli karna tingkah manusia manja di belakangnya ini.

"Mwoya?" jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau jawab begitu?" Siwon mengecup lembut pipi chubby Siwon.

"Dengar," Yesung membalik tubuhnya, hingga kini onyxnya sengaja ia pertemukan dengan obsidian Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, dan aku tahu kau pasti tahu hal itu. Tanpa perlu kita ungkap, tanpa perlu kita umbar, tanpa perlu ada seorangpun yang tahu, aku percaya kita saling memahami. Aku percaya, kita saling mencintai." Jelas Yesung yang masih disambut wajah cengo Siwon.

"Jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, aku belum tentu memahami-mu, sayang." Ujar Yesung sambil menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Siwon.

"Berarti… kau mencintaiku, dan juga memahamiku hyung?" Tanya Siwon polos.

Yesung memajukan wajahnya, mengecap sebentar bibir Siwon, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Dan juga akan terus berusaha memahamimu…" ujar Yesung.

"Dan aku percaya…" Siwon tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Yesung dan kembali tersenyum.

"Hyung…." Panggil Siwon lembut.

"Ya?" Yesung kembali menatap langit yang masih gelap. Walaupun hatinya cerah… kenapa ia tak bisa mengubah warna langit seperti warna hatinya saat ini?

"Menikahlah denganku…"

.

.

.

Mungkin tak banyak orang yang mengerti, bahkan mungkin tak akan ada satupun yang mau perduli tentang kita.

Tapi aku berjanji, akan selalu berusaha mengerti dirimu, dan aku akan selalu peduli padamu.

Mungkin takkan ada orang yang sudi merestui, bahkan mungkin makin banyak yang akan mengutuk kita.

Tapi aku berjanji, akan berdiri di sampingmu hingga akhir. Hingga semua orang menyadari betapa kita saling mencintai.

Mungkin banyak orang akan membenciku, bahkan mungkin makin banyak yang akan berusaha menghancurkanku.

Tapi berjanjilah padaku…

Kau akan menggenggam tanganku,

Hingga kita sampai pada akhir cerita,

Karna sesungguhnya…

Kita baru akan memulainya…

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huaaaah~~~ akhirnya selesai ngetik chap-4! Yuhuuuuu~~! ^^

Dan _good news _nyaa… cerita ini di review sampe 53 kaliii! Huwaa! Seneenggg! ^^

Makasih banyak ya, buat readerdeul semua yang udah mau ngedukung akuuu~~ Saranghaeyoo~~

Seperti yang udah aku jelasin di atas readers, aku cuman bisa update tiap hari jumat-sabtu-atau minggu. Rencananya chap-5 bakal aku update besook~ Doain aja yaa~~

**#Sedikit penjelasan aja :**

Jadi sebenernya Kyu itu kerja sama bosnya yang nyuruh dia membunuh Yesung. Nah, siapa _big boss _itu bakal terungkap di chap depaan.

Terus, jangan dikira YeWon plus Yoogeun bisa dengan mudahnya bersatu yaaa… oo tidak bisaaa ^^

Dan di chap depan aku juga gaktau ada NC atau enggak, heheheheh terserah readerdeul aja.

Oke, semoga bisa jadi 70 review, amiiiinnnn ^^

Goomawoo~~


	5. Everything starts here

**YESUNG'S STORY (CHAPTER 5)**

Summarry : Kisah hidup seorang Kim Jong Woon yang harus terus menerus terjebak dalam zona 'terkucil' dari masyarakat karna pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelacur yang terpaksa dilakukannya untuk menghidupi anak kandungnya dari sebuah "kecelakaan". Dan bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan namja misterius yang terus hinggap di fikirannya?

Genre : romance, YAOI, MPreg, Family

Warning : YAOI, NC, Typo(s)

Rated : M

Paired : Yesung - Siwon , Yesung - Donghae , Yesung - Kyuhyun

Author : Song Min Gi

#BACKSOUND : Your Eyes (Kyuhyun ft. Yesung Super Junior)

Oke, saatnya omong-omongan gapenting dari author heheheheh, ini cerita ASLI PUNYA SAYA. Beneran deh, suwer. Saya ngetik sendiri, nggak pernah saya berniat atau berfikir untuk Copas karya orang.

Maaf banget ya readers~~ aku baru bisa update, heheheheh

Yaudah deh, daripada basa-basi, mending langsung disimak ajaaa~ silahkaaan~~

-Enjoy-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung…." Panggil Siwon lembut.

"Ya?" Yesung kembali menatap langit yang masih gelap. Walaupun hatinya cerah… kenapa ia tak bisa mengubah warna langit seperti warna hatinya saat ini?

"Menikahlah denganku…"

**_CHAPTER 5_**

* * *

Yesung terbelalak. Apa katanya? Menikah? Mengikat janji suci berdua dengannya? Memakai baju pengantin dan mengikat diri dihadapan Tuhan di atas altar gereja sambil disaksikan pastur dan orang lain? Apa dia sudah gila? Kenapa lagi-lagi mengucapkannya?

"Aku serius kali ini, Hyung. Aku akan menikahimu, dan menjadi ayah Yoogeun yang resmi. Ayo kita bangun hubungan kita dari awal, dengan pengikat di jari kita." Tutur Siwon dengan obsidiannya yang tulus, sambil tersenyum dan menusuk onyx Yesung dengan obsidiannya yang begitu mempesona.

"Siwon…" gumamnya perlahan. Berusaha membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak secepat ini.

"Kim Jong Woon… maukah kau melepaskan marga Kim milikmu dan menggantinya dengan nama margaku? Menjadi… Choi Jong Woon?" Siwon menggenggam erat tangan yesung sambil tanpa berhenti menyelam di dalam onyx Yesung.

"Siwon, aku—"

"Maukah kau menjadi seorang ibu yang resmi untuk Yoogeun-kita? Dan yoogeun-yoogeun kecil lainnya nanti?" Siwon masih setia menatap Yesung. Sementara korban 'tatapan maut' itu hanya mampu terdiam sambil mengigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. Menahan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Hatinya terasa begitu damai, ketika Siwon mengungkapkan hal ini. Rasanya ia sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Choi Siwon. Bagaimana ia akan menjawab ini?

"Kita akan hidup bersama, Hyung. Membesarkan anak-anak kita, melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa dan berkeluarga. Lalu kita akan bersama dan terus berdampingan hingga kita kembali menjadi debu." Sambungnya lagi. Cukup. Yesung sudah berusaha. Air matanya sudah meleleh membasahi pipi chubbynya. Membuat Siwon harus mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap air mata itu.

"Aku serius, Hyung. Aku benar-benar serius." Siwon tersenyum lagi, berusaha mengusir badai yang diyakininya telah melanda hati seorang Kim Jong Woon saat ini.

"Kau bilang… akan menunggu keajaiban?" ujar Yesung disela isakannya.

"Jujur saja, Hyung. Aku sudah lelah menunggu keajaiban." Siwon tersenyum getir. Kenapa Yesung baru menyadarinya? Menyadari bahwa selama ini Siwon tersiksa karna menunggu jawabannya? Kenapa ia baru menyadari kalau ia se-jahat itu?

"Aku… takut kau berubah fikiran, Wonnie." Akhirnya unek-unek itu keluar. Sebuah pernyataan yang selama ini juga dipendamnya dalam-dalam di dalam hatinya. Kenapa begitu sakit? Ia bahkan sekarang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Siwon untuk membagi perasaan sakitnya, dan Siwon tahu itu.

"Maksudmu? Aku akan meninggalkanmu suatu saat, begitu?" Tanya Siwon memastikan. Dan benar saja, uke-nya itu mengangguk lemas. Menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Hyung,…" Siwon merengkuh tubuh Yesung untuk dipeluk. Mendekapnya dengan begitu erat. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah jawaban yang tak perlu di jelaskannya sekalipun, ia yakin Yesung akan mengerti. Yesung-pun tahu. Siwon akan melakukan ini. Memeluknya untuk memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya. Yesung sudah tahu, sudah sering merasakannya. Tapi ketakutannya takkan mungkin bisa dihindari. Ia hanya sedikit tak bisa percaya kalau hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya nanti.

"Kau bilang, kau memahamiku. Ya kan? Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yesung. Menghimpitkan kedua hidung mancung mereka, membuat semuanya terasa begitu indah dan nyaman saat kita menikmatinya.

"Aku terlalu percaya padamu hingga aku begitu takut akan terjadi sebaliknya. Kau tahu, semua ini ada hubungan sebaliknya. Ketika aku tersenyum, akan ada saatnya aku menangis. Ketika aku marah, ada saatnya aku akan merasa nyaman dan damai. Aku takut… jika kita bahagia, akan ada saatnya kita sakit. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Wonie." Yesung terus menangis. Makin kencang, malah. Memaksa Siwon menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung. Perlahan, lalu mulai melumatnya.

Hanya sebuah lumatan biasa, tanpa nafsu, hanya dilandasi rasa cinta yang sangat teramat banyak. Sebuah lumatan penuh cinta, yang sama sekali tidak menuntut lebih.

"Hyung, Jikapun suatu saat nanti aku tersakiti, aku akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi, aku percaya aku bisa menghadapinya." Ujarnya ketika lumatannya sudah terlepas.

"Jika kau bersedih, aku akan ada disana agar kau bisa membagi kesedihanmu denganku., agar kau tersenyum lagi Hyung. Jika kau marah, aku janji aku akan mendekapmu agar kau bisa membagi kemarahanmu denganku. Hyung, bagilah semua hidupmu denganku. Aku siap, Hyung. Aku percaya aku bisa, Hyung. Aku mohon jangan ragukan aku." Siwon seperti hampir menangis. Obsidiannya mengkilat oleh air mata yang menggengang bersiap untuk keluar. Kau kira hanya Yesung yang sakit karna hubungan ini? Hey! Siwon bahkan lebih sakit!

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku, Hyung? Apa?" Siwon menangis juga, pada akhirnya. Tak mampu lagi menjadi namja kuat seperti yang dilihat orang. Hanya dihadapan Yesung, ia bisa seperti ini.

Yesung lalu memeluk erat-erat tubuh Siwon, seakan tak ingin melepasnya pergi.

"Aku percaya, Wonnie. Aku percaya padamu. Mianhae… Aku mohon jangan menangis.. Aku mohon…" Yesung sekarang ikut-ikutan menangis makin kencang seiring dengan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon yang juga makin kencang.

Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Yesung sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya meresapi pelukan ini. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh terlalu dalam? Bagaimana bisa sebuah perasaan bernama cinta membuatnya menjadi se-kuat karang? Bagaimana bisa cinta membuatnya mampu bertahan seakan tak kenal takut?

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah Yesung dalam-dalam. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa harus orang seperti yesung yang menerima cobaan seperti ini?

Siwon lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari dalam saku celananya, dan menggenggam tangan Yesung erat-erat.

"Kim Jong Woon… Will you marry me?" ujar Siwon seraya bersiap memasangkan cincin itu di jemari mungil Yesung sambil terus menatap lekat-lekat akhirnya, kata-kata itu meluncur juga. Sejak terakhir kali Yesung mendengarnya, kenapa kali ini terasa begitu indah? Kenapa kalimat ini terasa begitu nyaman?

"Yes—"

"— I do…"

.

.

.

Dan kini, kita tengah mengukir sebuah senyuman.

Sebuah senyum, ditengah-tengah sejuta ketidakpastian yang ada di depan mata.

Kau bilang kau tak peduli, aku pun demikian.

Apapun yang terjadi, selama jemarimu masih melekat pada genggaman tanganku,

Badai-pun akan kuhadapi sendiri.

.

.

.

Dengan santai, seorang laki-laki berjas rapih itu melangkah masuk ke apartemen mewah yang nampak benar-benar berantakan. Bungkus snack bertebaran dimana-mana, baju kotor yang berserakan, bahkan ada tumpahan wine di lantai, membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kyuhyun…" panggilnya, entah pada siapa. Mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Oh, ternyata kamarnya tak seburuk fikirannya. Kamar ini bersih, dan masih rapih. Tertata dengan baik. Tapi kenapa tak ada Kyuhyun? Ia lalu duduk di tepian ranjang, sambil memandang ke sekeliling. Benar-benar. Apa Kyuhyun se-rapih ini?

Tapi tiba-tiba matanya terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah pigura foto kecil di atas meja nakas. Pigura foto berwarna cokelat tua itu menarik perhatiannya. Bukan, bukan karna piguranya. Tapi karna fotonya.

Kyuhyun yang masih memakai seragam SMA terlihat begitu bahagia dan senang. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Kyu tersenyum seperti itu. Hari-hari Kyu biasa diisi dengan gerutu, dan omelan-omelannya yang tidak penting. Tak pernah ada senyum semanis ini, yang ia tahu.

"Ini pasti saat kelulusan.." gumamnya.

Dan matanya menelusur ke sosok di samping Kyuhyun. Sosok laki-laki yang tengah berseragam SMA juga, sama dengan Kyu, Yang sedang dirangkul hangat oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, ini…

Tubuhnya memang kalah tinggi dengan Kyuhyun. Bersurai hitam dan sedikit _messy_. Sedang tersenyum manis sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan membentuk tanda 'v' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Tunggu dulu, laki-laki ini terlihat seperti…

Kim Jong Woon?

Ia lalu membuka pigura foto itu, dan menemukan beberapa foto lainnya di dalam pigura itu.

Foto yang ini berlatar di depan sebuah pohon besar. Sepertinya ia tahu tempat ini. Taman pinggir kota, kah? Kyuhyun sedang menggandeng tangan seorang namja yang dipotret dari belakang. Sehingga nampak seperti siluet dengan matahari Seoul yang sore di langit. Ia membalik foto itu, berharap bisa menemukan _clue_ tentang foto itu.

_Taman pinggir kota, Seoul._

_Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan bersama hyungie…_

"hyungie? Berarti dia lebih tua dari Kyu," gumamnya sendiri.

Ia lalu beralih pada foto yang lain, kali ini foto Kyuhyun yang tengah main PSP dengan seriusnya. Ish, ia sudah sering melihat Kyu yang seperti ini. Ia lalu membaliknya.

_PSP baruuu! Yuhuuu!_

_Terimakasih untuk sungie-baby~~_

Foto lainnya lagi, foto namja itu sedang benar-benar sendiri, dengan mulut yang belepotan es krim. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, karna namja itu sedang menunduk.

_Toko es krim di perempatan jalan._

_Kau benar-benar imut, hyung~~_

Dan foto terakhir, foto _selca _Kyuhyun dengan namja itu. Benar-benar jelas. Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, dan namja itu yang juga tersenyum walaupun matanya terlihat merah dan sembab seperti habis menangis. Dibelakang mereka banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Seperti di…

_Incheon airport._

_Hyungie, Aku mohon jangan menangis seperti itu. Aku juga jadi sedih, kau tahu?_

_Aku hanya akan kuliah. Janji tidak akan lost contact denganmu, kok._

_Waktu itu tepat dua bulan kita pacaran, tapi aku sudah harus pergi… T-T_

_Sampai bertemu tujuh tahun lagi,! Aku mencintaimu Yesungie Hyuuung~!_

Mata namja itu membulat. Jadi… namja ini kekasihnya Kyu yang sedang dicari-carinya itu? Namja yang ditinggalkannya di Korea? Namja yang _lost contact _dengannya selama hampir enam tahun? Tapi semakin dilihat, kenapa namja ini mirip dengan Kim Jong Woon? Kim Jong Woon si pelacur itu? Tapi kenapa namanya Yesung?

"Donghae-hyung? Sejak kapan disini?" sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat Donghae sontak menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang melilit lehernya. Habis mandi, rupanya.

"Ini semua… apakah fotomu dengan cinta pertama-mu itu?" Tanya Donghae serius.

"Iya, memang. Dia manis kan, Hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil merapikan foto-foto yang barusan dikeluarkan Donghae dari tempatnya itu, dan menatanya kembali dengan rapih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Dan kenapa kau berpisah dengannya?" Donghae menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang meletakkan kembali pigura itu diatas meja nakas dengan rapih.

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Jawab saja, hanya sekedar ingin tahu." Ujar Donghae dengan _straight face._

"Hmm, harus mulai dari mana ya? Aku berpacaran dengannya menjelang kelulusan SMA. Aku harus mengambil beasiswa kuliah di America, jadi terpaksa meninggalkannya. Lalu ketika sampai di America aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubunginya karna aku sibuk dengan kuliahku. Dan ketika aku akan menghubunginya, ia sudah ganti nomor. Jadi aku lost contact dengannya. Kira-kira seperti itulah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jadi boss-mu itu menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya?" Donghae seakan baru saja menemukan potongan puzzle terakhirnya, dan merangkai semuanya menjadi sebuah jawaban yang ia yakin ia sendiri takkan bisa menebaknya hanya dengan terawangan biasa.

"Iya, makannya aku stress sekali Hyung. Susah payah aku mencarinya, dan sekarang aku harus membunuhnya." Ujar Kyuhyun sedih. Anak ini benar-benar seperti anak SMP yang baru jatuh cinta.

"Lalu apa kata bos-mu?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ia bilang akan menyewa orang lain kalau aku tak bisa melakukannya dalam waktu dekat." jawab Kyuhyun serius. Donghae memutar otaknya. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir, Kyu." Donghae memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Siapa nama lengkapnya?"

"Hyung, kau benar-benar aneh."

"Jawab aku, Kyu."

"Namanya? Kim Jong Woon. Tolong katakan ada apa, Hyung!"

"Aku akan menemui bosmu."

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini aku akan mulai menjalankan misiku.

Menjalankan misi untuk perlahan – lahan menyingkirkanmu.

* * *

.

.

.

_Unknown number calling…_

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat, chagi?" Tanya Siwon sambil masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Aku tidak kenal nomornya. Apa harus kuangkat?" Tanya Yesung polos. Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin saja penting, chagi." Siwon menyempatkan tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Yesung.

"yoboseyo?" jawab yesung pada siapapun di ujung sana.

"Kim Jong Woon. Aku Lee Donghae. Masih ingat aku?"

'DEG'

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Kenapa ia menghubunginya lagi?

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja seperti itu lagi. Jadi berhenilah menghubungiku." Ujar Yesung ketus dan dingin. Membuat Siwon sontak menoleh, dan memperhatikan Yesungnya. Ia juga melirik Yoogeun yang tengah tertidur pulas di jok belakang itu sejenak. Untung saja tidak terbangun karna bentakan Yesung itu.

"Kau kira aku masih menginginkan tubuhmu? Tch, percaya diri sekali kau." Sindir Donghae balik. Membuat Yesung bingung. Lalu apa tujuannya menghubungi Yesung?

"Kau baik-baik saja, chagi?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Gwaenchana," Yesung tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sebelum kembali lagi fokus pada teleponnya.

"Kau sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Dan aku tahu kau punya anak. Aku hanya merasa perlu mengingatkanmu." Tuturnya –yang terdengar- tulus.

"B-bahaya?"

"Keluarlah sejauh mungkin dari Seoul untuk sementara. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Begitulah kalimat terakhir Donghae sebelum sambungan telepon terputus.

"Waeyo, chagi?" Siwon menatap Yesung khawatir. Jelas saja, bagaimana mau tidak khawatir? Air muka Yesung langsung berubah dramatis saat mengangkat telepon barusan.

"Wonnie… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tangan Yesung gemetar. Sejak kapan ia jadi se-takut ini? Sejak kapan ia menjadi lemah? Sejak kapan ia menjadi mudah bergemetaran seperti ini?

Siwon langsung menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, dan menatap Yesung yang tengah menatap kosong.

"Appa… Eomma… apakah kita sudah sampai?" suara imut Yoogeun menginterupsi, membuat Siwon langsung menoleh ke jok belakang, mendapati Yoogeun yang masih ngantuk.

"Belum, sayang. Sebentar lagi. Nanti Appa akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai. Tidurlah lagi, Okey?" Siwon kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arah Yesung setelah Yoogeun kembali memutuskan untuk menikmati tidurnya lagi.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung yang gemetaran, lalu mencium keningnya sekilas, "Ada apa hyung? Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Siwon mencoba membuat Yesung nyaman untuk bercerita pada dirinya.

"Aku…"

"—akan dibunuh, siwon.."

.

.

.

Donghae nampak kesal. Berkali-kali ia menggebrak meja kerjanya, lalu membuang pandangannya keluar jendela kantornya. Bagaimana bisa ia ikut-ikutan terseret dalam masalah seperti ini? Ia dan jong woon kan hanya sebatas kenalan. Bahkan mereka tak pernah duduk berdua untuk minum kopi dengan akrab. Tapi kenapa ia harus ikut peduli seperti ini? Repot sekali.

_Incoming call.._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Sial. Kenapa anak itu harus meneleponnya? Membuatnya makin kesal saja. Donghae memutus sambungan telepon, dan langsung mematikan handphonenya. Entah kenapa semua masalah ini membuat sebuah rasa menyeruak ke dalam dadanya. Sesak. Dan khawatir. Semuanya penuh. Berusaha memenuhi dadanya dan mencekat tenggorokannya.

'Tok tok tok'

Oh, bagus. Sekarang siapa lagi? Kenapa sekarang semuanya nampak mengesalkan dimatanya?

"Maaf, sajangnim. Tuan hyuk jae sudah datang." Ujar seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah sekertarisnya.

"Dimana dia?" Donghae berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan merapihkan jasnya.

"Apakah kau sibuk, yeobo?" seorang namja dengan gummy smilenya yang imut menyudul muncul dibalik pintu.

"Aniya, chagi. Kemari.." Donghae memaksakan seulas senyum sambil mengisaratkan 'istri'nya itu untuk duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya. Namja imut dengan gummy smile yang dipanggil eunhyuk itu masuk setelah mengisyaratkan seertaris donghae untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mau minum apa, hm? Kopi?" tawar Donghae manis sambil berjalan mendekati kulkas kecil, bukannya _coffe machine _miliknya.

"Kenapa kopi?" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura pura kesal. Kenapa Donghae selalu membuatnya kesal setiap kali bertemu? Jelas jelas suaminya itu tahu apa kesukaannya. Kenapa selalu menawarkan yang tidak perlu?

"Hahahahahah, iya iya chagi.. aku bercanda…" Donghae mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya, lalu beranjak mendekati eunhyuk dan duduk disamping sang istri yang masih ngambek.

"Ini untuk istriku tersayang…" Donghae menyodorkan sekotak susu strawberry di depan eunhyuk, lalu mengecup sekilas pipi chubby sang istri

"Goomawo.. aku haus sekali. Tadi di bus aku kepanasan…" Eunhyuk mengambil susu itu lalu mulai menyesap minumannya dengan sedotan yang sudah melekat pada kemasannya.

"Kau naik bus? Kenapa tidak naik mobil, sih?" Donghae bersandar pada penampang sofa, lalu merentangkan tangannya. Disusul Eunhyuk yang ikut-ikutan bersandar pada lengannya.

"Aku bosan dirumah. Aku bosan naik mobil. Aku bosan main game." Gerutu Eunhyuk imut, tanpa sedetikpun menghentikan aktivitasnya meminum susu strawberry favoritnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini, hm? Aku kan sedang banyak kerjaan chagi.. nanti kalau kau kutinggal bagaimana?" jemari Donghae menyusuri surai eunhyuk yang diwarnai caramel. Membuatnya makin imut.

"Hah… apa seperti ini rasanya punya suami yang sibuk? Aku kesepian dirumah.." Eunhyuk makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke lengan Donghae, berusaha memperoleh kenyamanan.

"Kau ini manja sekali." Donghae mencubit hidung Eunhyuk, lalu tersenyum. Paling tidak, istrinya ini sudah membuat _mood meter _nya membaik. Tidak seburuk tadi. Kalau memang kau begitu mencintainya, Lee Donghae, kenapa harus 'bermain' dengan jong woon, huh? Ah, kim jong woon. Dia jadi ingat laki-laki itu lagi. Dimana dia sekarang? apa dia mendengarkan nasehatnya?

'Tok Tok Tok'

Ketukan pintu mengusik kemesraannya dengan Eunhyuk –dan mengusik pikirannya juga— "masuk" Eunhyuk mengijinkan, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak merubah posisi mesranya bersama Donghae. Yah, paling tidak seluruh pegawai hotel sudah tahu kan kalau dia itu 'istri'nya donghae, jadi untuk apa menyembunyikan kemesraaan?

"Maaf, sajangnim. Apakah anda jadi membuat pertemuan dengan tuan choi? Barusan sekertaris tuan choi memberi saya _print out _jadwal tuan choi untuk hari ini dan besok." Ujar sang sekertaris dengan patuhnya.

"Kapan beliau punya waktu kosong?" Tanya Donghae masih dengan posisi santanya –membelai rambut eunhyuk.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi beliau sudah kembali lagi ke kantor, sajangnim. Hanya itu waktu kosong hari ini." Ujar sang sekertaris sesudah melihat selembar kertas yang ada di dalam map hijau yang sedang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu urus pertemuan sekarang juga. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Perintah Donghae. Sekertaris hanya menurut, menunduk lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Donghae.

"Pergi lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada suara kecewa yang terdengar begitu lembut. Donghae lalu menarik lengannya, dan menangkupkan tangannya dikedua pipi eunhyuk.

"Hanya sebentar sayang. Aku janji tak akan lama." Donghae tersenyum manis, sambil mengusap usap pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aku pegang janjimu, kau harus sampai dirumah saat makan malam. Okey?" Eunhyuk mencubit kasar hidung Donghae sambil tersenyum. Berusaha memahami kondisi sang suami yang memang super sibuk.

"Aku janji." Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk sekilas, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Eunhyuk merapihkan jas Donghae, sebelum akhirnya donghae beranjak dari kantor dan pergi.

.

.

.

Aku bahkan tak mengerti, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini.

Bahkan kurasa kyuhyun pun bukan alasanku melakukan ini.

Mungkinkah hanya atas dasar kemanusiaan?

Atau,

Sesuatu yang tak pernah kuinginkan selama ini akan terjadi?

Apakah…

Perasaan itu mulai tumbuh dihatiku?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

WEEEE! AKHIRNYA CHAP 5 selesai u,u

Maaf banget ya reader aku lama banget updatenya… habisnya ujianku nggak berhenti berhenti sih -_-

Aku janji, secepatnya akan upload part 6 ^o^

Goomawo buat semua yang udah review.. *bow* *hug*

Dan buat yang belum komen, aku mohon banget komen yaaa~

Oiya satu lagi, kalo udh sampe 100 review, baru deh aku update chap 6 nya *evilsmirk*

Goomawo readerdeul! Saranghaeyo!


	6. Runaway, Kim Jong Woon!

**YESUNG'S STORY (CHAPTER 6**

Summarry : Perjalanan hidup seorang Kim Jong Woon tak akan pernah menjadi semudah drama Korea, ataupun cerita di buku dongeng anak-anak. Malahan, ini akan menjadi cerita dalam buku penuh rahasia…

.

.

* * *

Genre : mystery, romance, YAOI, MPreg, Family

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, NC, Typo(s)

Rated : T (untuk chapter ini aku masukkin ke T ya, sodara-sodaraaa~~)

Character : Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and the other cast.

Author : Song Min Gi

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam nama untuk dibikin fanfict :)

#BACKSOUND : Listen… to you – Super junior Kyuhyun

: Just You – Super Junior K.R.Y

.

Oke, saatnya omong-omongan gapenting dari author heheheheh, ini cerita ASLI PUNYA SAYA. Beneran deh, suwer. Saya ngetik sendiri, nggak pernah saya berniat atau berfikir untuk Copas karya orang.

Dear, **Readerdeul yang paling gue sayang** :)

Gue mau ngucapin banyak banyak terimakasih buat kalian semua, yang udah berbaik hati mau komen FF ini, Mau masukin FF ini ke favorit, dan bahkan ada yang masukin gue jadi favorit author :'D

MAKASIH BANYAAAAAK~~~

Makasih juga, buat semua dukungan yang kalian kasih biar aku bisa nerusin FF ini sampe chapter 6~

Sedikit **CURCOL**, mihihihihi, pas pertama kali gue bikin FF ini gue nggak pernah nyangka kalo gue bakal bisa ngelanjutin sampe 6 chapter. Soalnya gue kira FF gue ini abal banget dan nggak mutu buat dimuat di FFn ini, :')

Tapiii berkat dukungan kalian semua, gue jadi ngerasa kalo setiap karya gue dihargain banget disini.. dengan komen kalian, dan semangat yang kalian kasih, gue bakal berusaha jadi author yang baik yang bisa bikin FF ini tamat dengan memuaskan yaaaa~ :'D

Oh iya, sekarang gue pengen ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kalian kasih ke gue, sebagai rasa terimakasih gue buat 'penghargaan' yang kalian kasih~

**1. Kapan ada NC KyuSung?**

Nahlo, kalo udah bicara masalah *ehm* NC, gue pasti ketawa ngakak dulu :D soalnya, setiap kali bikin adegan NC gue nggak pernah ngulang untuk baca atau ngedit itu, karna gue sendiri ngerasa bingung kerasukan setan darimana gue bisa bikin yang *ehm* begituan.

Kalo masalah NC KyuSung, gue mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat para reader yang pengen banget ada adegan itu di FF ini. Gue cuman bisa kasih harapan ke kalian sekitar 10% bakal ada NC untuk pair KyuSung.

_Because What… _(Kalo kata om ahmad dani)

Di FF ini, gue bikin character Kyuhyun itu Simpel. Mencintai dengan tulus. Tanpa balasan, tanpa tuntutan, hanya mencintai. Walaupun Cuma sepihak.  
Karna itulah gue pengen nunjukin sisi 'kasih sayang' seorang Cho Kyuhyun pada salah satu chapter. Contohnya spt di chap kemaren, Kyuhyun masih nyimpen foto-foto kenangannya sama Yesung. Itukan udah nunjukkin kalo Kyuhyun sayaaaang banget sama Yesung, Walaupun dia nggak tahu Yesung masih sayang juga atau enggak sama dia.

Sementara untuk adegan NC, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang masuk akal.

Yang pertama, kedua orang saling mencintai = terus melakukan seks. Contoh : Siwon sama Yesung dichap yang lalu lalu.  
Yang kedua, Cinta sepihak = Dipaksa melakukan seks alias _rape_

Dan kalo boleh jujur, gue benci cara yang kedua karna itu ngelanggar Hak Asasi manusia banget. *serius amat thor -_-*

Dan walaupun ini cuman FF, gue pengen ngebangun imajinasi yang kuat, dan ngebangkitin setiap karakter supaya bisa "hidup" di hati kalian :D

**2. Buat Yoogeun – Yesung – Siwon bahagia dong?**

Kalo yang ini masalah plot. Setiap chapter, gue udah susun poin poinnya. Yang udah pasti akan sangat amat sulit untuk dirubah.

_So, _saran gue, _just enjoy this fict and post a nice comment. _:)

Karna balik lagi ke awal, GUE SANGAT AMAT MENGHARGAI DAN MENCINTAI READER GUE :'D

**3. Tidak ada keterangan POV (point of view)**

Muahahah, kalo masalah yang ini, kalian bisa inget sebagai "ciri khas" dari author min gi :)

Emang sengaja sih, gue nggak naroh POV atau yang sejenis itu disetiap kejadian/segment/event yang ada di FF bikinan gue ;)

"_You just have to use your heart and your mind to understand their feelings.."_

WOT IS THE MAKSUD?

Kamsudnya *salah* Maksudnya adalah, ngebaca sebuah FF, menurut gue itu ada seni-nya. Dimana seorang author/pengarang harus bisa memberikan "feel" pada para pembaca. Supaya para pembaca bisa ikut terlarut dalam cerita yang sedang dibaca.

_It won't be a mystery if I tell you the POV, right? ;)_

Okeeeeee itu dulu aja deh, yang lainnya semoga di chap depan bisa aku ulas lebih dalam lagi~~

_ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, GUYS! :)_

-Enjoy-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hanya sebentar sayang. Aku janji tak akan lama." Donghae tersenyum manis, sambil mengusap usap pipi Eunhyuk._

"_Aku pegang janjimu, kau harus sampai dirumah saat makan malam. Okey?" Eunhyuk mencubit kasar hidung Donghae sambil tersenyum. Berusaha memahami kondisi sang suami yang memang super sibuk._

"_Aku janji." Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk sekilas, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Eunhyuk merapihkan jas Donghae, sebelum akhirnya donghae beranjak dari kantor dan pergi._

_Aku bahkan tak mengerti, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini._

_Bahkan kurasa kyuhyun pun bukan alasanku melakukan ini._

_Mungkinkah hanya atas dasar kemanusiaan?_

_Atau,_

_Sesuatu yang tak pernah kuinginkan selama ini akan terjadi?_

_Apakah…_

_Perasaan itu mulai tumbuh dihatiku?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 **

**Runaway, Kim Jong Woon!**

* * *

_Cheonsa Restaurant, 01:00 pm_

_._

Restoran berkelas, berbintang lima, Cheonsa Restaurant. Siapa warga Seoul menengah-keatas yang tak kenal restaurant ini? Desain Restaurant yang begitu mewah dan elegan, seakan memang disesuaikan oleh kondisi kota Seoul yang penuh dengan gemerlap. Tak hanya desain, hidangan yang ditawarkan-pun berbagai macam jenisnya. Bahkan ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa ada hampir sekitar seratus macam masakan dari seluruh dunia bisa dengan mudah anda temukan disini.

Pemilik restaurant sekaligus hotel dengan nama yang sama itupun saat ini tengah menyesap cangkir kedua _Americano_ nya dengan gelisah. _Rolex _miliknya sudah menunjukkan bahwa sudah hampir tiga perempat jam ia menunggu tamu pentingnya. Tiga perempat jam untuk seorang tamu penting sepertinya masih harus dimaklumi. Bahkan mungkin untuk satu atau satu setengah jam juga masih harus memakluminya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki paruh baya memasuki restaurant itu. Dengan setelan jas-nya, Donghae yakin benar bahwa dialah tamu penting yag sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

Presiden Direktur Hyundai Corporation—

-Mr. Choi

.

.

.

.

.

_Siwon Choi's apartement, 03:30 pm_

_._

Sore ini, Langit Seoul menangis. Ya, diluar sedang Hujan. Lagi-lagi Seoul di guyur tetesan-tetesan air hasil proses yang disebut 'daur ulang' air karya sang empunya langit dan bumi, beserta alam semesta. Tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang turun membentur bidang menciptakan sebuah simfoni tersendiri di telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Masing-masing simfoni itu berbeda, kan? Tergantung orang yang mendengarnya, atau tergantung suasana hati lebih tepatnya.

Ketika kau mendengar hujan disaat kau senang, mungkin simfoninya akan terasa indah, ceria, dan menyenangkan. Seakan mengajakmu untuk menari-nari riang bersama dengan mereka yang turun dengan anggunnya membasahi bumi dan seisinya.

Ketika kau mendengar hujan disaat kau sedang sedih, mungkin simfoninya akan terasa sendu, mengalun, dan mendayu-dayu. Seakan mengajakmu untuk makin berlarut dalam kesedihanmu. Seakan menggambarkan betapa langit juga ikut menangis bersamamu.

Namun ketika kau mendengarnya saat kau sedang bingung, bimbang, atau gundah.. Mungkin Simfoninya akan terasa menghentak. Seakan meyakinkanmu bahwa hidup itu penuh dengan pilihan. Memberikan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan dan permasalahan yang kau hadapi sekarang.

Jika kau membaca ini saat sedang hujan.. coba perhatikan, dan dengarkan hujan dengan seksama…

Apa kau mendapatkan simfonimu sendiri?

Yesung saat ini juga tengah mendapatkan simfoni-nya sendiri. Hujan seakan membantunya meneguhkan hatinya agar otaknya bisa bekerja dengan maksimal. Siwon yang tengah mentapnya intens juga seakan menuntut sebuah jawaban, yang akan ia satukan dan mencari simfoninya sendiri lewat hujan.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu.." ujar pria yang lebih tua. Suaranya bergetar, menandakan betapa ia sangat merasa bersalah dan bingung sekarang. Ia sudah memberi tahu pria yang lebih muda darinya itu tentang apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Iya, sekarang. Dimana ada dua orang yang menyatakan keselamatannya suda terancam. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah pembunuhnya, yang berbaik hati menyelamatkannya langsung waktu itu.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Yang penting kau sudah cerita dengan jujur sekarang." ujar Siwon sambil memijit keningnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepala laki-laki tampan itu terasa penuh sesak. Sepertinya hubungannya dengan Yesung selalu saja dijerat masalah-masalah yang juga tidak remeh. Dan kali ini masalahnya malah lebih berat. Kekasihnya akan dibunuh. Bahkan pembunuhnya sendiri yang memperingatkannya.

Namanya pembunuh, ya jelas tugasnya membunuh orang. Siwon hanya bingung memikirkan itu. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Yesung ditembak oleh _sniper _jitu? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu ditikam ketika ia tertidur? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Yesung diculik lagi? Ya, tentu saja lagi. Karna penculikan pertamanya dilakukan dengan rapih, sampai-sampai Siwon tak tahu bahwa Yesung pernah diculik.

"Sudah—" Siwon mendekati Yesung, lalu meraih bahu laki-laki itu, dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Menciumi pucuk kepalanya, lalu mengusap-usap rambut hitam hyung-nya dengan sayang.

"—jangan dipikirkan. Yang penting kau istirahat dulu. Besok, akan kutelepon polisi." Ujar Siwon menengahi masalah ini. Sepertinya dengan menelpon polisi, masalah yang seperti ikatan simpul yang benar-benar tidak terlihat ujungnya ini akan lebih mudah diselesaikan.

"Polisi? Tapi, aku tak punya cukup bukti untuk mencari pembunuh itu, Siwon. Lagipula, yang aku tahu hanya mata caramelnya yang terang dan-" Tanya Yesung yang masih nyaman dalam dekapan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Hyung.." Siwon memotong Yesung yang masih akan berceloteh seperti anak kecil.

"Ya?" jawab Yesung singkat.

"Istirahatlah." Siwon kembali mengusap surai _messy _Yesung lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya lagi, tanpa sedetik-pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Tubuh Siwon atletis, dan walaupun Yesung tidak suka laki-laki atletis –karna menurutnya itu sedikit mengerikan jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu berisi- namun ia tetap suka Siwon. Tubuh itu yang melindungi dirinya belakangan ini. Tubuh itu yang membopongnya ketika ia pingsan beberapa kali, dulu. Tubuh itu yang mendekapnya ketika ia butuh tempat bersandar saat ia lemah. Tubuh itu yang menahannya ketika ia rapuh dan ringkih agar ia tidak terjerembab.

Hah, pada dasarnya, Ia memang menyukai Siwon.

Hanya Choi Siwon saja.

.

.

Yesung sekarang sudah menemukan simfoni-hujan miliknya sendiri. Simfoni hujannya adalah…

Simfoni suara seorang Choi Siwon yang berpadu dengan rintik-rintik Hujan.

Menurutmu itu aneh? Terserah. Tapi menurut Yesung itu indah.

Apalagi ketika ia bisa memeluk laki-laki itu, dan laki-laki itu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis untuknya hingga ia terlelap, ditambah lagi sayup-sayup suara hujan yang tertangkap telinganya walaupun matanya sudah mulai menutup dan pengelihatannya sudah mulai bekerja sama dengan kesadarannya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak.

Benar benar terasa—

-sangat nyaman.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam terlewati, namun Obsidian itu masih belum bisa terpejam sempurna. Sang empunya Obsidian –Choi Siwon-, sedang termenung –yang lebih mirip seperti melamun – sambil masih menopang kepala Yesung di lengannya. Mereka berdua sekarang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Dengan Siwon yang sedang mendekap Yesung, semuanya terasa begitu sempurna.

Lantas apa yang membuatnya termenung seperti itu?

Keselamatan keluarga kecilnya.

Hey, ia seorang kepala keluarga sekarang! Memang belum terdaftar dengan resmi, sebenarnya. Rencananya baru besok ia akan mendaftarkan pernikahannya dengan Yesung. Namun keadaan yang –seperti – memaksanya untuk menunda hal itu, karna ia harus mengurus kasus Yesung hingga selesai besok.

"Ngg.." Yesung menggumam sambil menggeliat samar, membuat Siwon otomatis melirik 'objek' disampingnya. Wajah Yesung saat tidur terlihat begitu damai, memancing Siwon untuk tersenyum dan mengusap-usap surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut.

"Yeoppo…" gumam Siwon sambil tersenyum samar. Yesung-nya benar-benar imut bahkan ketika ia tidur. Siwon terus menerus menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Yesung dengan lembut. Mengagumi setiap inchi wajah istrinya yang belum sepenuhnya resmi itu. Lembut. Wajahnya benar-benar memancarkan kelembutan. Memancarkan aura keceriaan khas seorang Kim Jong Woon yang ramah dan penuh kehangatan.

Ia sudah berusaha membendung rasa gemasnya, namun sepertinya ia tidak berhasil. Ia lalu mencium kening Yesung yang masih tertutup poni, lalu mencium hidung Yesung, bergeser ke pipi chubbynya., lalu mengecup bibir tipis Yesung. Hanya mengecup, tidak melumat. Singkat, namun mematri bekas kehangatan Choi Siwon yang tertinggal disana.

Perlahan-lahan Yesung membuka matanya, merasakan bibirnya dikecup seseorang mungkin ia merasa sedikit terganggu. Dan benar saja, saat ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati Siwon tengah mendekapnya sambil tersenyum dengan tampannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yesung yang masih berusaha membuka matanya yang benar-benar masih terasa berat.

"Tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri kenapa terbangun, hm?" Siwon mengusap rambut Yesung (lagi) dengan lembut, berusaha membuat yesung merasa se-nyaman mungkin ada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau mengecup bibirku ya, barusan?" tuduh Yesung sambil tersenyum. Jujur saja, baru kali ini bibirnya dicium oleh Siwon ketika ia tidur. Dan harus ia akui, rasanya itu –err.. sangat menyenangkan.

Siwon membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Yesung. Ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Yesung, lalu memasang senyuman jahil terbaik miliknya

"Tidak. Apa kau se-begitu inginnya aku cium, hm?" Siwon memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkannya pada wajah Yesung.

"Ish!" Yesung memukul dada bidang Siwon pelan, menunjukkan rasa sebalnya namun entah kenapa itu terlihat imut dimata Siwon. Oh ayolah Siwon, menurutmu apa tingkah Yesung yang tidak imut?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Siwon langsung menarik dagu Yesung dan melumat bibir tipis itu.  
Perlahan, dan begitu lembut. Yesung juga mulai aktif membalas gerakan bibir Siwon walaupun masih terkesan malu-malu menurut Siwon. Diam-diam Siwon tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Yesung-nya benar-benar manis.

"_Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu dilukai sedikitpun, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

.

"Dia telah merusak masa depan anakku. Laki-laki pelacur itu, menghancurkan masa depan keluarga Choi, Tuan Lee. Aku harus menyingkirkannya." . Laki-laki paruh baya itu menyesap Espressonya dengan santai, dan menganggap pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak serius. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Donghae sedikit gusar. Bagaimana tidak, disini mereka sedang membicarakan nyawa seseorang! Bagaimana mungkin otak dari pembunuhan ini bisa menjadi begitu tenangnya.

"Tapia pa tidak ada cara lain selain membunuhnya, Tuan Choi?" Donghae berusaha menanggapinya dengan santai. Mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan _personality _tuan Choi yang memang angkuh dan terlalu sombong.

"Biar kuberi tahu satu hal padamu, tuan Lee…"

Donghae mendekat, menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya ada sebuah rencana yang akan dibagi padanya.

"Anakku sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Dan ia, akan mengorbankan apa saja demi pelacur itu. Jadi, cara terakhirku hanyalah menghabisinya." Tutur tuan Choi sarkastis, membuat Donghae tercengang. Jadi seperti ini sikap seorang pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan? Sama sekali tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Tapi tunggu. Apa katanya tadi? Anaknya mencintai jong woon? Berarti Choi Siwon mencintai Jong Woon?

"Tch. Aku benar-benar geli saat laki-laki itu bilang bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak dari Siwon. Benar-benar omong kosong." Tambah Mr. Choi lagi. Dan semua pernyataan itu benar-benar membuat Donghae tercengang.

Jadi, Siwon mencintai Yesung? Dan.. Anak Yesung itu adalah… Anak dari Choi Siwon?

Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang mencuat dalam hati Donghae saat tahu bahwa Siwon mencintai Yesung.. Belum lagi, ayah dari orang yang mencintai Yesung akan membunuh Yesung sendiri.. Donghae seperti merasa… entahlah, khawatir mungkin?

Donghae segera memutar otak. Laki-laki paruh baya di hadapannya ini benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Jong Woon bagaimanapun caranya. Paling tidak ia harus membawa Jong Woon ke tempat yang aman, kan?

"Tuan Choi, aku punya sebuah usulan." Donghae mengajukan usulannya dengan tegas dan hati-hati. Takut-takut jika salah langkah, rencana cemerlang yang baru saja disusunnya akan hancur berantakan.

"Hm? Usulan? Usulan seperti apa?" Tuan Choi nampak tertarik. Dalam hati Donghae bersorak, sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan baik.

"Bukankah pembunuhan itu sedikit beresiko?"

"Hmmm… aku memang pernah memikirkannya. Tapi kurasa tidak masalah." Jawab santai.

"Aku bersedia membantumu,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tuan Choi nampaknya semakin tertarik dengan topic yang mereka bahas saat ini. Tuan-tuan, coba bayangkan apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan kalian?

"Aku akan—"

"—menculik Kim Jong Woon dan membawanya lenyap dari hadapanmu."

.

.

.

.

"Appaaa~" Suara imut yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Yoogeun itu sedikit membuat Yesung dan Siwon kelabakan. Pasalnya Siwon sedang menindih Yesung sambil memagut bibirnya. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika Yoogeun melihat ini, bukan?

"Appa dan Eomma sedang apa?" Yoogeun berlari mendekati kasur tempat Siwon dan Yesung baru saja akan 'memulai' pekerjaan mereka dengan tampang polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"Appa sedang memberi Eomma poppo, chagi. Yoogeun mau juga tidak?" tawar Siwon dengan jahil. Yesung sudah keburu bersemu merah mendengar kejahilan Siwon. Laki-laki disampingnya ini memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Mau mau mau~! Yoogeun mau tidur sama appa sama eomma boleh?" Tanya Yoogeun dengan imut. Siwon dan Yesung spontan tertawa. Aigoo.. darimana anak ini belajar _aegyo _seperti itu?

"Tentu saja boleh, chagi. Kemarilah." Yesung menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Yoogeun untuk duduk disana. Namun tanpa diduga tiba-tiba Siwon tidur atau merebahkan kepalanya di paha Yesung, membuat langkah kecil Yoogeun diatas kasur yang akan menghampiri Eomma nya langsung terhenti. Dan Yesung? Oh, jangan tanyakan betapa tersipunya dia sekarang

"Unng! Appa merebut tempat Yoogeun!" Yoogeun memukul-mukul gemas lengan Appanya, namun sang Appa hanya tertawa-tawa saja dan sang Eomma masih tetap tersipu.

"Kau bisa tidur disamping appa, chagi. Kemari." Siwon menahan pukulan Yoogeun, lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. Yoogeunpun langsung menurut, ia menghentikan pukulan bertubi-tubinya lalu merebahkan diri di samping siwon. Tepat di samping lutut Yesung.

Yesung –dengan inisiatifnya sendiri – mengusap-usap rambut Siwon yang tengah menyamankan diri di pahanya itu. Membuat Siwon langsung melirik ke arahnya, dan memasang senyuman terindah yang ia bisa. Senyuman yang bisa menghangatkan hati Yesung hingga ke relung-relung jiwanya. Senyuman yang bisa selalu membuat Yesung merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Senyuman itu, hanya dimiliki oleh Choi Siwon saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kurasa kita harus benar-benar ke dokter. Kau muntah-muntah terus sejak tadi sore." Siwon masih dengan telaten memijat tengkuk Yesung yang kini sedang memuntahkan hampir seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam toilet. Wajah Khawatir Siwon dengan mudah dapat dibaca. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Yesung sambil memijit tengkuk pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, berharap apa yang ia lakukan bisa membantu meringankan sakit yang diderita istrinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja siwon, sungguh. Hanya sedikit mual." Yesung masih berusaha tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dan kepalanya seperti dipukul dari arah kanan dan kiri. Pusing sekali.

Siwon segera membersihkan mulut Yesung dengan handuk basah, atau mengelap lebih tepatnya. Lalu memapahnya kembali ke kasur, mengistirahatkan tubuh ringkih itu. Paling tidak, saat sakit biasanya seseorang butuh istirahat.

"Appa, Apa Eomma baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoogeun khawatir. Pria kecil itu sedari tadi duduk di atas kasur menunggu ibunya kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Eomma gwaenchana, Yoogeunie. Geokjeonghajima." Yesung tersenyum, dan menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala pria mungil itu dengan lembut sebelum Siwon membantunya merebahkan diri.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar membeli obat, dan mungkin baiknya Yoogeun kubawa juga Hyung,supaya tidak mengganggu istirahatmu." Ujar Siwon setelah merebahkan Yesung di kasur dan menyelimutinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Siwon. Tidak perlu beli obat. Aku pasti hanya lelah." Yesung berusaha mencegah suaminya itu agar tidak terlalu repot. Ia yakin ia baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya salah makan. Hanya istirahat dan minum minuman hangat pasti ia sudah sembuh.

"Tidak Hyung. Wajahmu pucat." Siwon mengusap pipi kiri Yesung sebentar.

"Dan tubuhmu panas." Tambah Siwon.

"Biar Yoogeunie dan Appa belikan obat, ne Eomma?" tawar Yoogeun. Yesung tersenyum. Anak laki-lakinya ini.. begitu ramah dan menyenangkan. Perhatiannya bahkan sama persis seperti pria yang lebih besar yang juga berstatus sebagai ayah dari anaknya, yang tengah menggenggam tangan kirinya kini.

"Kami pergi dulu, Hyung." Siwon mengecup kening Yesung, diikuti Yoogeun yang juga mengecup kening eommanya, lalu Siwon menggendong Yoogeun dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"_Terimakasih banyak, Siwonnie. Sungguh…"_

.

Kepala Yesung terasa pening. Pening sekali. Setiap kali ia membuka matanya, dunia seakan sedang berputar-putar. Tapi saat ia menutup matanya, ia seperti bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang sepertinya memang berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Argh, entahlah ia sedang sakit apa sekarang yang penting rasanya sungguh sangat aneh!

Belum lagi perutnya yang terasa seperti diaduk-aduk mixer dan ingin muntah setiap menit. Padahal perutnya sudah kosong sama sekali. Tidak ada isinya. Karna semua makanan dan minuman yang dimasukkan kedalam tubuhnya, dimuntahkan kembali. Tubuhnya juga lemas. Seperti tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia sedang sakit begini. Tapi ia tahu, menggerutu seperti ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Bukannya malah sembuh bisa-bisa ia malah tambah sakit.

Toh sekarang, ia juga sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya berwarna hitam. Jaketnya, kaos, celana, sepatu, sarung tangan, bahkan masker yang ia pakai juga berwarna hitam. Dengan cekatan ia memasang simpul pada sebuah pengait besi yang cukup tajam. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, ia memanjat pagar kawat yang hampir setinggi lima meter itu dengan lincah. Seakan sudah terlatih dan sering melakukannya.

Caramelnya lalu membidik ke arah sebuah jendela yang berada di lantai empat gedung, dan dengan cekatan melemparkan tali itu, berharap pengait besi yang dipasangnya tadi tersangkut ke celah jendela yang tersusun dari bata.

Srrrtt!

.

Cklek!

.

_Berhasil._

_._

Benar benar cekatan dan sangat terlatih. Dengan yakin ia lalu memanjat lewat tali itu, dan menyusurinya dengan cepat hingga tiba di depan jendela itu. Jendelanya tidak dikunci! _How lucky him…_Dan bisa ditebak, dengan mudahnya pria beratribut serba hitam itu dengan mudahnya menyusup kedalam apartemen.

.

.

Pria beratribut serba hitam itu terhenyak. Laki-laki berambut hitam yang _messy _itu nampak sedang tertidur. Nafasnya begitu teratur, menunjukkan betapa _namja _itu sangat menikmati tidurnya. Walaupun wajahnya pucat, namun kesan 'damai' pada wajah itu tergambar dengan jelas.  
Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi namja yang tengah terbaring itu. Caramel itu membulat saat mendapati suhu tubuh namja itu yang tidak normal.

"_Panas.." _gumamnya dibalik masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ia sempat terdiam. Seakan sedang berperang dengan hatinya sendiri. Namun akhirnya, ia mengecup kening itu sejenak, dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak tak jauh dari kasur. Membongkar-bongkar sejenak isinya, lalu mengambil sebuah jaket ukuran besar dari _hanger _lalu melingkupkannya di tubuh namja yang masih tertidur dengan wajah damainya itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu daru saku jaket hitam tebalnya. Seperti amplop, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja nakas.

Dengan cekatan ia menggendong namja itu, dan dengan suara serta gerakan yang benar-benar ia minimalkan –menjaga agar namja dalam gendongannya itu tetap nyaman dan tidak terganggu –.

Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar, tempatnya masuk tadi. Melirik kebelakang sejenak, memastikan namja itu tidak terbangun. Lalu mengencangkan pegangannya, dan melompat turun keluar jendela.

* * *

"_Siwon, aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf.  
Tapi aku harus pergi, Atau aku akan mati.  
Jangan mencariku lagi,  
Hiduplah dengan bahagia…"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**END or To Be Continue?**

* * *

YEAAAAHHH! AKHIRNYA CHAP 6 SELESAI SODARA SODARAAA~~~! *berpesta bareng para pemain FF :D*

Jujur, aku kehilangan Feel YeWon banget di chapter ini :(

_But at least, _Aku udah mencoba memberikan yang terbaik di Chapter ini..

Gimana tanggapan kalian? Apa ada yang perlu dikoreksi? Udah bagus belum chap ini? Udah memuaskan belum? Aku penasaran u,u makanya kasih komen doong~~

**MAU CURCOL DIKIT LAGI YA READER~**

Sebenernya, _project _awal aku buat FF ini bakalan cuman berhenti di chapter 6 aja.

Jadi sebenernya ceritanya berhenti disini. :D

**AKAN TETAPIIIIII…**

Kalo banyak banget yang ngedukung aku buat ngelanjutin FF ini, aku bakal ngelanjutin ceritanya sampe selesai! Karna perjuangan cinta mereka masih panjang~!

Kalo misalnya jadi beneran, dan banyak yang komen untuk minta aku ngelanjutin FF ini, Chap depaan… Aku bocorin judulnya aja ya.. judulnya adalah

*Jeng Jeng Jeng*

"**HURT"**

Wuiih judulnya aseeek gila B)

Di chap depan, aku harap readers semua bisa memahami perasaan setiap karakter. Karna di chap depan *hela nafas* Aku bakal mulai mengorek perasaan setiap karakter..

PENASARAN PENASARAN?

_**Nantikan di chapter 7 – HURT**_

Author Song Min Gi undur diriii~~

Sampai jumpa di chap depaaaaan~~ ^^ *bow* *deephug*


	7. Hurt

**YESUNG'S STORY (CHAPTER 7)**

Summarry : Perjalanan hidup seorang Kim Jong Woon tak akan pernah menjadi semudah drama Korea, ataupun cerita di buku dongeng anak-anak. Malahan, ini akan menjadi cerita dalam buku penuh rahasia…

.

Genre : mystery, romance, YAOI, MPreg, Family

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, NC, Typo(s)

Rated : T (untuk chapter ini aku masukkin ke T ya, sodara-sodaraaa~~)

Character : Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and the other cast.

Author : Song Min Gi

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam nama untuk dibikin fanfict :)

**#BACKSOUND :**

untuk part Siwon : coba dengerin bittersweet dari super junior, dan juga someday dari super junior ^^

untuk part KyuSung : Coba dengerin your eyes dari kyuhyun ft yesung. Rasanya pas banget. Kalau udah abis, bisa disambung lagunya Kyuhyun yang listen to you. Pasti pas deh ^^

* * *

Oke, saatnya omong-omongan gapenting dari author heheheheh, ini cerita ASLI PUNYA SAYA. Beneran deh, suwer. Saya ngetik sendiri, nggak pernah saya berniat atau berfikir untuk Copas karya orang.

**BUAT PARA PLAGIATOR DILUAR SANA!**

**HEH! KELUAR LO PENGECUT! JANGAN BISANYA CUMAN COPY-PASTE CERITA GUE LO! PENGECUT! **

**SENENG LO HAH? UDAH BERHASIL COPY KARYA ORANG, COPY PLOT, COPY CHARACTER, RESEK LO! PENGHIANAT!**

**DAN DENGAN ENAKNYA LO DAPET REVIEW! BRENGSEK LO!**

**LO KIRA GUE MIKIR BUAT FF INI SEGAMPANG ITU APA? GUE MATI-MATIAN BIKIN FF KAYA GINI LO SEENAKNYA COPAS HAH? PENGECUT LO!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEAR READER-DEUL YANG PALING AKU SAYANGI~~ :)**

Gue mau ngucapin banyak banyak terimakasih buat kalian semua, yang udah berbaik hati mau komen FF ini, Mau masukin FF ini ke favorit, dan bahkan ada yang masukin gue jadi favorit author :'D

MAKASIH BANYAAAAAK~~~

Dan sekarang, saatnya gue jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian semua ^^ :

**1. Lama banget sih thor nge-updatenya -_-**

Mueheheheh, kalo yang masalah ini sih, aku mau minta maaf seribu maaf ya reader~ aku sebenernya stalking kalian selama ini, hehehe. Jadi komentar apapun yang kalian kasih ke aku, pasti aku baca dan aku masukin kedalem hati *heleh

Serius ding, sebenernya aku nggak bakal nge-update sebelum aku dapet review yang menurut aku cukup memuaskan, hehehe. Soalnya setiap kalian review itu rasanya ada yang ngehargain setiap karya yang aku buat :)

**2. Itu si Yesung sakit apa ya? Kok mual-mual muntah gitu? Jangan-jangan hamil? Kalo hamil, hamil anak siapa coba? Siwon? Atau Donghae?**

Sesaat gue agak sedikit migren baca tulisan bercetak tebal diatas :D gini gini, lebih enaknya…

Diikutin terus aja, okeey? ;)

**3. Disini ceritanya udah mulai ada cinta segi-empat ya? Karna Kyuhyun udah jelas suka sama Yesung, Siwon juga, Dan Donghae mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia juga suka sama Yesung..**

Gimana ya? Hmm *sok dramatis amat* enggak ding, becanda :D kalo mau dibilang segi empat, ya boleh juda sih. Soalnya disini ada empat karakter ya? Jadi cinta segi empat dong u,u

Yah, pokoknya diikutin aja ya readers :*

Kayaknya segitu aja ya sesi Tanya-jawab kita di chapter ini :D

**OIYA SAMPE LUPA :D**

Sebenernya ada kemungkinan saya bakal hiatus atau mungkin keluar sepenuhnya dari FFn, tapi masih belum pasti sih..

Nah, buat para reader setia min gi yang udah terlanjur cinta *elah-_-* sama author nan unyu unyu ini :3 bisa langsung berkunjung ke blog pribadi saya :D

_ vanillalatte98 . blogspot . com_

Disana saya mungkin bakal lebih aktif untuk nulis FF, walaupun terhitung baru bikin blog. Tapi mungkin setelah nyelesaiin FF ini, saya akan langsung hijrah ke sana :D

Yesung Story CHAPTER 8, I just, dan yang lain akan saya update disana :)

Jangan lupa mampir, ne?

*hugs*

_Enjoy This Chapter, Guys :)_

.

.

.

.

_Ia sempat terdiam. Seakan sedang berperang dengan hatinya sendiri. Namun akhirnya, ia mengecup kening itu sejenak, dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak tak jauh dari kasur. Membongkar-bongkar sejenak isinya, lalu mengambil sebuah jaket ukuran besar dari hanger lalu melingkupkannya di tubuh namja yang masih tertidur dengan wajah damainya itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu daru saku jaket hitam tebalnya. Seperti amplop, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja nakas._

_Dengan cekatan ia menggendong namja itu, dan dengan suara serta gerakan yang benar-benar ia minimalkan –menjaga agar namja dalam gendongannya itu tetap nyaman dan tidak terganggu –._

_Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar, tempatnya masuk tadi. Melirik kebelakang sejenak, memastikan namja itu tidak terbangun. Lalu mengencangkan pegangannya, dan melompat turun keluar jendela._

"_Siwon, aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf.  
Tapi aku harus pergi, Atau aku akan mati.  
Jangan mencariku lagi,  
Hiduplah dengan bahagia…"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**HURT**

* * *

**.  
**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam membelah kepadatan kota Seoul. Pengemudinya nampak begitu terburu-buru, seakan waku takkan mengijinkannya untuk menoleh barang semenit saja atau ia akan kehilangan segala-galanya. Terhitung sudah enam lampu merah yang diterobosnya semenjak ia meninggalkan lokasi pertamanya tadi. Restorannya sendiri.

"Yoboseyo?" sapanya pada seseorang –yang entah siapa– di ujung sambungan telepon. Onyx cerahnya tak pernah berhenti fokus dari jalanan tempatnya melaju saat ini. Salah salah saat ia mengemudi ia bisa menabrak, mengingat kecepatan yang ditunjukkan oleh _speedometer _mobilnya saat ini sudah menunjukkan angka 80 km/jam dan bahkan jarum itu masih bergerak maju.

"Hae-ya, kau benar-benar akan pulang, kan? Aku sudah masak makan malam." Ujar sebuah suara lembut dari ujung sana. Tentu saja dia, siapa lagi kalau bukan istri seorang Lee Donghae? Lee Hyuk Jae atau kau bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Dia tidak akan mempersalahkan apapun nama panggilannya, karna pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang istri yang baik, lembut, lucu, dan penuh perhatian. Yang sayangnya disia-siakan oleh seorang Lee Donghae dengan tingkahnya yang berselingkuh dengan seorang pelacur bernama Kim Jong Woon.

Aish. Kenapa teringat dengannya lagi? Laki-laki itu… Donghae jadi serepot ini karna dia, bukan? Donghae sampai harus repot-repot bertemu dengan tuan Choi dan melakukan pertimbangan bersama beliau, membuat nyawa Jong Woon setidaknya tertolong –walaupun belum sepenuhnya– agar terhindar dari pertumpahan darah yang ujung-ujungnya akan melibatkan saudara sepupunya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dimana dalam kasus ini, sepupunya itu akan berperan sebagai pembunuh. Oh astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah hampir membuat kepalanya pecah. Apalagi jika itu harus benar-benar terjadi. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka. Dan setelah menemui , Donghae jadi yakin akan satu hal. Bahwa laki-laki paruh baya itu takkan segan melakukan apapun –dengan cara apapun– untuk melindungi anaknya. Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon. Adalah rekan kerjanya. Rekan bisnis, sekaligus orang yang membantunya mengurus proyeknya selama ini. Donghae menangani proyek Milyaran Won-nya pertama kali dibantu oleh Choi Siwon. Tentu saja dengan bantuan mr. Choi juga. Maka dari itulah ia –yang bukan berasal dari keluarga pebisnis– bisa menjadi pebisnis sukses hingga saat ini. Choi Siwon dan ayahnya, adalah dua orang yang mendukung bisnisnya selama ini.

Dan oh demi apapun itu, Donghae benar-benar merasa aneh sekarang. Ia, pernah meniduri atau memperkosa atau membeli atau apalah itu, seorang Kim Jong Woon. Yang saat ini posisinya adalah seorang _namja _yang dicintai oleh dua orang terdekatnya. Choi Siwon, dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Mengejutkan, eh?

"LEE DONGHAE! KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK SIH?" Teriakan dari Eunhyuk spontan merusak lamunan –yang sekaligus merupakan renungan singkat– seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, akan kututup telponnya!" gertak Eunhyuk, yang spontan langsung memancing tawa suaminya. Membuat laki-laki itu melupakan sejenak beban masalah yang dipikulnya. Lee Donghae, kau begitu beruntung memilikinya. Mengapa kau harus 'bermain' dengannya dan menimbulkan masalah ini?

"Chagiya, kenapa kau jadi sewot begitu, hm? Sedang datang bulan?" goda Donghae sambil terus tersenyum. Membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah eunhyuk jika sudah digoda begini.

"YAK! Aku ini namja tulen, tahu? SERATUS PERSEN NAMJA! Mana mungkin bisa datang bulan?" Eunhyuk mengomel, walaupun Donghae tahu kalau wajah _namja _nya itu pasti sudah semerah tomat ceri sekarang.

"Arra, Arra.. Maafkan aku ya, tadi sedang melamun. Sebentar lagi aku tiba dirumah, sudah diperjalanan kok. Jangan khawatir."

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, jadi kau menelepon sambil mengemudi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya, aku–"

'_Tuut tuut tuut'_

Yah, _namja _dengan gummy smile itu sepertinya menutup sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Membuat alis _namja _tampan kita yang sedang mengemudi itu bertaut dan dahinya berkerut bingung.  
Namun tak lama setelahnya Donghae tersenyum, sepertinya baru menyadari apa yang salah. Seakan-akan ada lampu lima watt yang menyala disamping kepalanya. Hahahah– ilustrasi yang berlebihan.

Ia tahu benar bahwa namja cantiknya itu tak suka kalau dirinya menelepon disaat ia sedang mengemudi. Menurutnya itu membahayakan. Iya, memang. Tapi Donghae kan orang sibuk, seharusnya Eunhyuk bisa berkompromi sedikit dengan hal itu. Donghae ingat waktu itu, saat ia sedang menelepon _clien _dan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merebut ponselnya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Eunhyuk merajuk semalaman dan tak mau bicara dengan Donghae hanya karna hal itu. Hah, Eunhyuk memang paling benci ketika Donghae melanggar janji.

"Apa lagi? Jangan menghubungiku kalau kau belum tiba!" ujar Eunhyuk ketus bahkan ketika Donghae meneleponnya lagi dan bahkan belum mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Kau ini.. tidak bisakah lembut sedikit pada suami, hm?" goda Donghae sambil berjalan masuk kedalam gedung apartemen yang megah itu. Dia sudah sampai, rupanya. Apertemen megah itu terletak di pusat kota Seoul, memudahkan pebisnis muda itu untuk mengakses jalan terdekat agar ia bisa dengan mudah bolak balik ke kantornya di hotel cheonsa, ke restoran cheonsa, atau menemui clien lain.

"Kau sedang dimana? Kenapa terdengar sepi? Kau sedang menepi? Atau sudah sampai?" Eunhyuk menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang (lagi-lagi) memancing senyum Donghae.

"Sangat khawatir, eh?" tiba-tiba saja tangan Donghae sudah melingkari perut eunhyuk. Membuat _namja _yang dipeluk sedikit berjengit kaget, lalu menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Yah! Kau selalu saja membuat jantungku mau copot!" Eunhyuk buru buru melepaskan _backhug _dari sang suami, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan Donghae, dan memasang pose kesal terbaiknya. Melipat tangan didepan dada, lalu mem _pout _kan bibirnya.

Donghae sama sekali tak menyiakan kesempatan itu, ia buru buru menarik dagu sang pemilik _gummy smile _itu lalu melumat bibir bawah eunhyuk dengan lembut. Membuat yang 'diperlakukan spesial' langsung memejamkan matanya dan memasrahkan dirinya. Membiarkan Donghae memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Donghae untuk–

–menghapus perasaannya pada Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Saat kau memulai sebuah permainan,_

_Bersiaplah untuk terkejut akan segala kemungkinan._

_Karna perlahan tapi pasti, satu-demi-satu_

_Kartu takdir akan terbuka…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma~" suara namja imut itu menggema memenuhi apartement. Baru saja ia masuk –bersama sang ayah tentunya– sepulang dirinya dari acara membeli obat untuk sang eomma. Langkah kaki kecilnya yang berderap di lantai membuat Siwon tersenyum, anaknya itu benar-benar imut. Yoogeun langsung berlari kecil dan berusaha mendorong pintu kamar yang tingginya hampir dua meter dan terbuat dari kayu sejenis mahoni itu. Dan dengan antusiasnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Eomma?" obsidian mungilnya menyusuri setiap sudut kamar. Tapi ia tak menemukan eommanya dimanapun. Ia berlari kecil lagi, ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak menemukan Eommanya disana. Mengetahui Eommanya tidak ada di kamar, ia segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Yoogeunie? Kenapa keluar lagi? Apa Eomma sedang tidur?" Tanya Siwon seraya mendekati buah hatinya itu setelah menggantungkan jaketnya di sebuah benda khusus yang memang dirancang untuk menggantung jaket, topi dan barang-barang sejenisnya.

"Eobseo, Appa. Eomma tidak ada." Jelas Yoogeun sambil menggembungkan pipinya –sebal. Seakan ia tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik.

"Tidak ada?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, bingung tentu saja. Obsidian Yoogeun sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya kebohongan. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Yesung menyuruhnya berpura-pura, namun menghitung waktu Yoogeun masuk dan keluar dari kamar sepertinya tidak akan mungkin Yesung mampu mem-_briefing _Yoogeun secepat itu walaupun ia yakin anaknya begitu cerdas.

Siwon langsung masuk ke kamar Yesung dengan buru-buru. Yoogeun mengekor dibelakangnya.

**.**

"Hyung?" panggil Siwon entah pada siapa. Hal yang pertama dilakukannya sama seperti Yoogeun, mengedarkan obsidiannya ke seluruh ruangan. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan apapun disana. Pandangannya sempat tersendat saat mendapati tempat diatas kasur dimana Yesung merebahkan dirinya terlihat seperti habis ditinggalkan. Selimutnya terbuka, dan bekas kusut di permukaan bantal sehabis bekas ditiduri. Merasa sia-sia dengan mengedarkan pandangan, ia berjalan mendekati kamar mandi.

"Hyung?" Panggilnya lagi. –masih entah pada siapa–. Nihil. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda adanya Yesung disana. Dimana Yesung?

Siwon kembali mendekati kasur, dan duduk di pinggirannya. Yoogeun yang sedari tadi kebingungan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Appa-nya dan ikut ikutan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Siwon memutar otaknya, berusaha cepat. Dimana Yesung? Tidak ada di kamar, kamar mandi, dan tidak mungkin di dapur juga karna ia sehabis meneguk minuman dari dapur tadi. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantui dirinya. Bagaimana jika Yesung pergi keluar dan tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan? Bagaimana jika ia tanpa sadar berjalan keluar apartement? Oke, coret kemungkinan kedua. Terlihat sedikit berlebihan. Atau mungkin Yesung… Diculik?

"Appa, Yoogeunie harus meletakkan obat ini dimana?" Yoogeun mengacungkan plastik obat yang sedari tadi di bawahnya agak tinggi. Berusaha memberikan aegyo. Karna entah kenapa otak cerdasnya itu berkata bahwa mungkin dengan aegyo wajah ayahnya yang terlihat –agak sedikit– banyak pikiran itu bisa luntur dan kembali lagi menjadi senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Letakkan saja di–" Siwon baru saja akan melirik meja nakas, ketika mata telitinya menangkap sebuah amplop putih tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Yang ia ingat, tak ada amplop itu sebelum ia berangkat tadi. Dan sebelum Yesung menghilang.

Siwon reflek menggerakkan tangannya dan mengambil amplop itu. Lalu cepat-cepat membukanya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih dari dalam sana.

**.**

"_Siwon, aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf.  
Tapi aku harus pergi, Atau aku akan mati.  
Jangan mencariku lagi,  
Hiduplah dengan bahagia…"_

**.**

Obsidiannya membelalak. Apa maksudnya ini? Yesung… meninggalkannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini salah. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya. Bagaimana bisa Yesungnya–? Tidak mungkin. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia dan Yesung masih tertawa bersama, kan? Masih bercanda, bahkan bersama Yoogeun juga!

"Appa? Apakah itu surat dari Eomma?" Yoogeun mendekati Siwon, berusaha mengintip isi surat itu. Ish, huruf hangeulnya ribet sekali. Dibanding melihat surat itu, Yoogeun lebih tertarik memperhatikan ekspresi wajah ayahnya. Kenapa appa-nya menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu? Seperti bingung dan… sedih?

"Appa gwaenchana?" Yoogeun menggenggam tangan ayahnya, dan menatap wajah ayahnya dengan ekspresi damai. Biasanya ekspresi itu bisa membuat Appa dan Eommanya tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana, Yoogeunie." Siwon tersenyum, walaupun tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia memaksakan diri untuk mengusap lembut rambut Yoogeunnya, walaupun tangannya yang bergetar itu malah membuat namja cilik itu sedikit ngeri. Namun ia tahu itu ayahnya, jadi ia tetap merasa aman dan nyaman walaupun sedikit ketakutan.

"Appa… kenapa menangis?" Yoogeun makin khawatir. Obsidian sang ayah tengah mengeluarkan butiran air mata yang jatuh begitu saja.

"Appa baik baik saja, sayang. Jangan khawatirkan appa." Siwon terus menangis dalam senyuman. Airmatanya seakan benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa dikendalikan olehnya. Begitu saja meluncur tanpa bisa ia control.

Dan yang namanya anak kecil, selalu menangis ketika melihat orangtuanya menangis. Walaupun mereka tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun mungkin itu yang disebut ikatan batin orang tua dan anak. Memang, Yoogeun spontan menangis begitu saja.

"Sshh… Yoogeunie, uljima.." Siwon cepat cepat menarik Yoogeun ke dalam pelukannya, sebelum ia menangis lebih kencang dan sulit ditenangkan. Ia lalu mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu perlahan, dengan rasa sayang. Membuat Yoogeunnya merasa nyaman dan membuatnya yakin bahwa tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Appa gwaenchana… Appa gwaenchana…" Gumam Siwon, sambil terus mendekap laki-laki kecil itu dan menenangkannya. Sekaligus menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia sendiri masih menangis.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya, bahwa Yesungnya,

Ibu dari bocah dalam dekapannya ini–

–meninggalkannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Raga tanpa jiwa, takkan mampu mencipta._

_Raga dan jiwa tanpa roh, takkan mampu bertahan._

_Raga jiwa dan roh, jika tanpa dirimu_

_Bukankah akan lebih baik aku tak memiliki ketiganya._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai terbenam di kaki langit kota Seoul. Ibukota Negara Korea Selatan. Para buruh sudah mulai pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Menjalani aktivitas mereka yang berikutnya. Para pekerja restoran cepat saji, petugas pom bensin, dan yang lainnya mulai berganti _shift_. Membiarkan tugas mereka selesai, dan pegawai lain menggantikan pekerjaan mereka. Para pegawai di kantor-kantor dan gedung-gedung besar sudah mulai kembali pulang kerumah mereka. Bertemu dengan keluarga mereka, dan melepas penat mereka dengan melihat senyuman anak anak, dan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Apa kau juga sedang menghabiskan waktu matahari-terbenammu?

Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghabiskan pergantian waktu ini?

Mungkin bercanda atau tertawa bersama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi? Hah, pasti menyenangkan…

Aku harap Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya juga. Dan tidak berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk. Termenung. Memandangi namja dengan wajah damai yang sedang berbaring dengan tenang mengistirahatkan dirinya. Yang barusan ia culik. Yang barusan ia rebahkan diatas kasur. Yang barusan ia kompres dengan air dingin untuk menurunkan panas tubuhnya. Yang seharusnya ia bunuh. Yang seharusnya ia lenyapkan dari muka bumi, dengan imbalan uang. Yang seharusnya dilupakannya.

Namun ia tak bisa. Sama sekali tak bisa melakukannya. Ia sudah mencobanya, dan ia sama sekali tak mampu melakukannya.

Bertahun-tahun, ia mencari cinta pertamanya –yang ia yakini sebagai cinta terakhirnya–

Dan kini ia harus membunuhnya?

Setidaknya menculik Yesung dulu adalah langkah paling bijak. Langkah selanjutnya akan dipikirkannya nanti. Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang perfeksionis. Ia akan benar-benar memperhitungkan segalanya sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya akan mencelakakan dirinya jika tidak dipikirkannya. Apapun yang terjadi kedepan, Kyuhyun sudah memperhitungkannya. Sudah di kalkulasikan dengan tepat dan akurat. Jika tidak, tak mungkin ia akan menulis surat palsu itu tanpa alasan.

Kalian kira Choi Siwon mudah ditipu?

Jika kau menculik Yesung, lalu Siwon melapor pada polisi, dan kau ditangkap? Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat– tidak, super-duper-ekstra-ultra-hyper-idiot.

Namun pikirkan rencana brilian Cho Kyuhyun ; Menculik yesung, meninggalkan sepucuk surat –dan membuat seolah-olah Yesung kabur dari rumah–. Mungkin Siwon tetap akan melapor pada polisi, namun karna kasusnya 'kabur dari rumah' bagaimana mungkin akan ditanggapi dengan sangat serius?

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, memakai masker hitam miliknya –untuk jaga-jaga jika Yesung terbangun tiba-tiba. Akan sangat tidak elit ketika Yesung mengetahui bahwa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya–, lalu duduk di tepian kasur.

"_Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Hyung." _Gumamnya dalam hati. Takut-takut saat ia berbisik, Yesung malah akan terbangun.

Tangan itu terulur, hendak mengukur panas tubuh Yesung dengan telapak tangannya. Karna ia terlalu sibuk –atau terlalu malas– untuk membeli benda-benda seperti _thermometer, _atau yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan dan semacam itu. Toh, Kyuhyun system imunnya kuat. Ia jarang sekali sakit. Paling mentok mungkin hanya pusing, itupun karna terlalu banyak minum _wine, beer, soju_ dan minuman sebangsanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Tak percuma juga mengompres Yesung selama hampir dua jam. Di balik masker hitam itu Kyuhyun tersenyum. Perasaan gembira membuncah dalam dirinya. Karna akhirnya, setelah lama tidak bertemu dengan Yesung, ia bisa melakukan hal yang berarti untuk Kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih katamu, Cho Kyuhyun?

Senyuman itu luntur tiba-tiba saat kalimat diatas melintas tepat di depan otak jeniusnya. Ia tahu, ini semua kesalahannya. Tidak mengabari Yesung hingga namja di hadapannya ini –mungkin– sudah tak sanggup lagi menanti dirinya.  
Bagaimana mungkin ia masih mengharapkan Yesung masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih? Kenapa ia begitu egois? namun jika dipikir, Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan kata "putus" atau "aku sudah tidak mencintaimu" –tentu saja karna kyuhyun masih amat-sangat mencintai yesung– atau segala kalimat lain untuk memutuskan hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih lain diluar sana. Mungkin terkesan menggantungkan hubungan, namun Kyuhyun tak pernah sedikitpun meragukan atau menghentikan perasaan cintanya pada Yesung kan? Jadi apa salahnya ia berharap?

Yesung menggeliat samar, sepertinya tidur selama itu sudah cukup bagi tubuhnya. Perlahan, Onyx elangnya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang tanpa permisi buru-buru masuk ke dalam pengelihatannya. Dan saat ia sudah dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas, Onyx itu otomatis membulat dengan sangat lebar dan sempurna ketika menangkap siluet seorang namja yang tengah duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Kasurnya? Setidaknya itu yang ia ingat sebelum ia terbangun, kan?

Yesung buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berusaha mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada penampang kasur. Sedikit terlonjak karna ia baru menyadari bahwa namja yang duduk di hadapannya ini memakai masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah bawahnya. Terlihat sangat… misterius? Eh?

Tunggu dulu,

Masker hitam? Rambut caramel? Dan mata caramel itu…

.

Satu detik

.

Dua detik

.

ASTAGA! ITU DIA PENCULIKNYA!

"Kau! Siapa kau? K-kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?" Yesung beringsut mundur, sambil sedikit mengerjapkan matanya untuk benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi sekaligus mengusir rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya. Membuat gambaran dipengelihatannya terlihat sedikit kabur dan berkunang-kunang.

"_Wajahku tertutup begini, bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku. Dasar bodoh."_Jawab Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Tapi namja penculik –yang kita tahu adalah Kyuhyun– itu hanya diam tanpa merespon sergah-an yang barusan meluncur dari bibir mungil Yesung. Ia terdiam sambil terus memandangi Yesung, memberi sedikit efek ngeri pada Yesung ketika Onyxnya bertubrukan dengan caramel Kyuhyun.

Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda gerakan membahayakan dari Namja misterius di hadapannya, ia memilih mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Kamar ini… tunggu dulu, kamar ini… KAMAR INI BUKAN KAMAR SIWON! ASTAGA KIM JONG WOON! KENAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI BARU MENYADARINYA HAH!

"D-dan dimana ini? B-bagaimana aku bisa disini?" Yesung beringsut makin mundur, ia tahu penampang kasur itu sudah menempel pada punggungnya dengan rapat, menandakan bahwa sudah tak ada ruang baginya untuk mundur lebih jauh dan menghindari namja misterius ini. Ini aneh, kenapa ia bisa disini? Kenapa bisa bersama laki-laki ini? Dan Siwon… Kenapa tak ada Siwon? Astaga, dan bagaimana keadaan Yoogeun? Apa jangan-jangan mereka— Tidak, tidak boleh berpikiran begitu Yesung!

"Y-ya! Cepat jawab aku!" Yesung malah makin ngeri melihat laki-laki itu menatap wajahnya makin intens. Takut jika sewaktu-waktu laki-laki itu menusuknya, atau mungkin menyayatkan pisau di wajahnya, atau hal-hal mengerikan lain yang sudah melintas memenuhi pikirannya. Namun seakan tak peduli dengan gertakan Yesung, Namja misterius itu mendekati Yesung, membuat Yesung refleks beringsut mundur.

"Jangan mendekat! Suamiku akan menghajarmu jika kau berani mendekat!" Ancam Yesung. Sejenak namja misterius bagi Yesung itu berhenti mendekati Yesung, mimik wajahnya menggambarkan seperti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aneh!

"_Suami? Sejak kapan Yesung-hyung punya… suami?"_

Seakan tak peduli, namja misterius itu terus mendekat pada Yesung. Ia terus menatap onyx Yesung dan memajukan wajahnya makin dekat dengan wajah Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa diam, membatu di tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Kenapa tidak kabur saja? Jika kalian berpikiran seperti itu, Yesung akan mencabik-cabik wajahmu.

Bagaimana jika saat Yesung kabur tiba-tiba ia ditembak? Atau tiba-tiba ia dicekik?

Namja penculik itu mendekatkan wajahnya makin dekat denga Yesung hingga jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya tinggal dua ruas jari saja. Yesung yang masih ketakutan, tetap berusaha menantang caramel Kyuhyun yang menatap intens onyxnya.  
Dan perlahan, tangan namja itu terulur dan mengusap lembut surai milik Yesung. Lembut sekali, benar-benar lembut. Tak ada fikiran jahat yang tampak mengalir dari caramel itu. Yesung hanya terdiam bingung. Jika tanpa masker, mungkin nafas namja penculik itu sudah bisa menerpa wajah Yesung dan makin membuat Yesung ketakutan karna ngeri. Tapi untungnya tidak.

Yesung benar-benar kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa namja penculik ini malah mengusap-usap rambutnya? Atau jangan-jangan ia psikopat yang menyukai dirinya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa pernah melihat namja itu, bagaimana mungkin namja itu mungkin menyukainya?

"_Jangan pernah mencoba lari dariku–"_

Suara di balik masker itu cukup mampu menggetarkan keberanian Yesung. Suaranya terdengar mengerikan jika ditutupi masker begitu. Namun perlahan tangan namja penculik itu turun ke pipi chubbynya. Mengusapnya perlahan, sangat halus, dan terasa penuh kelembutan. Walaupun terhalang sarungtangan hitam, Yesung masih bisa merasakan tangan namja penculik itu mengalirkan rasa hangat ditengah ruangan dingin yang ditempatinya saat ini.

"–_atau kau akan menyesalinya"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Saat aku terpisah jauh darimu,_

_Aku bahkan tak mampu tak sedikitpun memikirkanmu._

_Bisakah kali ini,_

_Kau menyelamatkan aku?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, adalah satu minggu setelah hari pertama dalam musim gugur. Hari ini, juga sudah tepat satu minggu namja yang paling dicintainya menghilang. Yah, menghilang. Seperti gelembung sabun yang akan lenyap begitu saja saat ia sudah tak mampu lagi mengapung-apung di udara. Namun bahkan gelembung sabun-pun akan mengeuarkan bunyi _"pop" _ketika ia pecah dan lenyap. Tapi yesung? Ia hanya pergi begitu saja. Lenyap bagai asap yang hilang menyatu dengan angin yang berhembus.

Banyak orang yang bilang, waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat saat kau menikmatinya. Persetan dengan kaimat itu. Bahkan tak pernah satu hari-pun dalam seminggu terakhir Choi Siwon menikmati hidupnya! Tapi lihat, waktu tetap saja berjalan. Dan mungkin jika sang waktu bisa berbicara, ia akan mengolok-olok Siwon yang betapa bodohnya karna hingga hari ini tak mampu menemukan kekasih jiwanya.

Satu minggu terasa begitu lama…

Semua orang berubah. Setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik, setidaknya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memilih jalan hidup mereka. Menentukan arah kemana mereka harus melangkah. Menentukan dengan apa mereka harus menghadapi hidup. Siwon-pun juga begitu. Lambat-laun ia mulai berubah. Memang belum sepenuhnya berubah. Namun kembali menjadi direktur di Hyundai Corp dan kembali tinggal di rumah orangtuanya adalah salah satu dari banyak perubahan yang diambilnya selama sebulan kebelakang. Membawa buah hatinya serta dengannya juga pilihan yang diambilnya. Membuat namja cilik itu terpaksa ikut _home-schooling_ karna ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengantar atau menjemputnya kesekolah.

Siwon kini menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia menjadi lebih kaku pada orang lain. Ia menjadi atasan yang disegani oleh bawahannya karna hatinya yang begitu beku dan dingin. Kejam, dan tidak berperasaan. Itu menurut pegawainya. Namun itulah kata "tegas" baginya. Setidaknya itulah konsep baru yang diterapkannya pada dirinya sendiri sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Choi Siwon menjadi bos yang dianggap sebagai mimpi buruk saat kau bertatap muka dengannya. Jarang tersenyum, dan jarang terlihat ceria.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa ceria, jika orang yang selama ini membangun senyumannya menghilang?

Kejadian satu minggu yang lalu benar-benar sudah merapuhkan dirinya. Membawa sebagian besar kebahagiaan dan rasa cintanya. Membawa perasaan manusiawi yang ia punya.

Setiap orang berubah, seiring dengan waktu.

Yoogeun juga begitu. Choi Yoogeun yang dulu nampak begitu bahagia saat bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, kini sudah bukan lagi Choi Yoogeun yang dulu. Tanpa ibunya, ia lemah. Tanpa ibunya, ia sedih dan ketakutan.

Ia senang, memang. Semua yang diinginkannya seakan mampu terpenuhi hanya dengan sekali minta. Tapi tidak semua. Karna saat ia meminta ibunya, tak ada yang mampu membawakannya.

Saat ia meminta pelukan hangat seperti pelukan ibunya, tak ada yang mampu memberikannya. Saat ia meminta kecupan seperti kecupan ibunya, tak ada yang mampu memberikannya sehangat ibunya memberikannya kepadanya. Namja cilik itu sekarang berubah menjadi pangeran kecil keluarga Choi yang dingin.

Semua orang berubah. Hanya waktu yang mampu membuatnya begitu.

Orangtua Siwon contohnya. Mr and Mrs Choi. Mereka yang awalnya begitu membenci Yesung, begitu menistai anak dalam kandungan Yesung, kini menerimanya dengan begitu bahagia. Choi kecil membawa warna baru dalam kehidupan mereka. Mereka begitu menyayangi cucu mereka. Satu-satunya cucu mereka, mengingat Choi Jiwon _–_anak kedua_–_ mereka belum menikah hingga saat ini.

Semua orang berubah, hati setiap orang berubah.  
Dan tak ada satupun manusia_–_

–yang mampu menebaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah satu minggu aku menunggu kabar, namun sama sekali tak ada perkembangan." Ujar Siwon via telepon pada salah satu anggota kepolisian yang membantunya mencari Yesung.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Choi. Namun kami benar-benar tak bisa menemukan tuan Kim. Tak ada jejak yang tertinggal. Dan lagi, bukankah beliau sudah meninggalkan surat untuk meninggalkan anda?"

"Dia takkan pernah meninggalkanku! Sudah kukatakan ini penculikan!" Siwon menaikkan nada bicaranya. Enak saja ia menuduh Yesung meninggalkannya.

"Jikapun ini penculikan, sama sekali tak ada bukti yang mengarah kesana, tuan." Jawab polisi itu.

.

'_BRRAAKK!'_

.

Siwon membanting ponselnya ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, dan ekspresinya benar-benar sangat_– _Ah, kalian takkan berani melihatnya.

Siwon menjambak rambutnya sendiri, benar-benar frustasi.

Tidak mungkin Yesung meninggalkannya. Karna alasan apa? Karna ia tidak mencintai Siwon lagi? Bodoh, tentu saja tidak mungkin itu kan? Beberapa jam sebelum ia pergi, Yesung bahkan masih bercanda dengannya dan Yoogeun. Dan bahkan laki-laki itu menghilang dalam keadaan sakit! Kau bisa bayangkan betapa khawatirnya Siwon?  
Bagaimana jika Yesung pingsan saat ia di perjalanan? Atau bagaimana jika Penculik yang menculik Yesung membunuh laki-laki itu dan membuang mayatnya? Siwon! Bisakah kau tidak berfikiran buruk?

_Tok Tok Tok_

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon, dengan takut-takut wanita yang sebenarnya adalah sekertaris Siwon itu masuk sambil membawa sebuah map berwarna hijau muda. Berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini saja sudah membuat wanita itu bergidik ngeri, melihat 'penampakan' frustasi Siwon. Apalagi kalau ia harus mendekat, bisa-bisa jantungnya akan copot dan berlari keluar dari tempatnya.

"M-maaf s-sajangnim, t-tapi d-diluar_–_"

"Diluar ada apa, katakan dengan jelas! Aku tidak membayarmu untuk bicara tidak jelas!" Bentakan Siwon meluncur begitu saja, tanpa dipikir dan dikontrolnya sama sekali. Sekertaris itu langsung menjatuhkan map hijau yang dipengangnya saking terkejutnya. Salahkan sekertaris itu yang merusak _mood _Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi…" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul begitu saja di depan pintu masuk kantornya.

Siwon terkejut, tak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, dan memberi isyarat sekertaris itu untuk keluar ruangan. Siwon buru-buru memasang senyuman terbaiknya, lalu mengisyaratkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Kopi?" tawar Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati _coffee-machine _miliknya.

"Boleh."

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kesini, Donghae-ya?" Siwon lalu kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Aku? Ah, ayahmu yang menyuruhku kemari. Ia ingin aku memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Donghae sambil meraih cangkir kopi yang ditawarkan Siwon, lalu menambahkan dua sendok gula yang ada di atas meja dan mengaduk kopinya. Membuat kopinya terasa manis.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu repot-repot kemari. Ayahku itu terlalu berlebihan." Siwon menyesap kopinya. Tanpa gula. Inilah kebiasaan seorang Choi Siwon yang baru. Menyesap Kopi tanpa gula. Dan benar saja, kopi itu langsung menyeruak dan membangunkan saraf-sarafnya yang lelah.  
Donghae mengernyit bingung, tidak biasanya Siwon menyesap Kopi pahit.

"_No sugar? _Tumben sekali." Donghae tersenyum. Ia lalu memajukan sedikit cangkir kopinya, memberi isyarat untuk _cheers _seperti biasanya, lalu meneguk kopinya.

"_People change, _Hae-ya." Siwon tersenyum, namun lagi-lagi Donghae mengernyit menangkap senyuman Siwon. Senyuman itu terlihat sedikit aneh buatnya. Sedikit terasa_– _entahlah, _–_getir mungkin?

"Siwon-ah, _I didn't think your father send me here for a useless reason._" Donghae meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu memfokuskan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Siwon.  
Siwon menautkan alisnya, benar-benar tak mengerti akan maksud Donghae.

"_As you said, people change. And I'm sure your parents are already change, too._" Donghae menjelaskan dengan yakin. Ia tahu pasti alasan Orangtua Siwon mengirimnya untuk menengok Siwon disini. Mereka hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi mental SIwon. Kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi seperti Yesung nampaknya membawa pengaruh yang tidak main-main bagi sikap, dan sifat laki-laki itu. Ia menjadi lebih dingin, lebih kaku, dan lebih sulit diajak berbicara. Hingga perubahan sikap Choi Siwon yang begitu drastis itu mampu membuat kedua orangtuanya berubah, seiring dengan waktu.

Mereka mulai menyesali sikap mereka yang semena-mena pada Yesung. Mereka mulai berfikir, bahwa anak mereka itu sudah terlalu jauh mencintai Yesung, hingga saat kehilangannya ia jadi seperti ini. Mereka juga sudah mampu menerima Yoogeun, yang kini mereka anggap sebagai cucu mereka. Dan saat mereka ingin baik pada Yoogeun, Yoogeun hanya menginginkan ibunya. Perasaan ditolak oleh dua orang darah-daging mereka benar-benar menorehkan sebuah penyesalan yang terlihat begitu dalam.

Jangan kira Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tidak membantu mencari Yesung. Mereka membantu! Mereka bahkan yang mengerahkan polisi dan anak buah mereka untuk mencari Yesung. Namun nihil. Sama sekali tak ada hasil.

"Orangtuamu sudah mengakui kesalahan mereka. Orangtuamu sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dan penculikan itu–" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih memikirkannya. Kau masih terlihat kacau." Ujar Donghae berusaha jujur. Ia tak pernah takut pada Siwon –mungkin itulah alasan mengapa orangtua Siwon meminta tolong padanya– Mungkin Siwon memang pernah membentaknya jika ia berkata sedikit keterlaluan, namun selebihnya Siwon menganggap Donghae sebagai teman dekatnya.

"Aku memang kacau." Komentar Siwon singkat. Menganggap ucapan Donghae barusan tak ada arti apa-apa buatnya. Donghae benar, ia memang kacau. Itu fakta. Yesung telah mengacaukan dirinya. Hatinya, mentalnya, fisiknya, semuanya kacau dan tidak terkendali hanya karna laki-laki bernama Yesung itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali–"

"–Menjadi diriku yang dulu?" potong Siwon sakartis. Donghae mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak. Sudah pernah kukatakan berulang kali, Donghae–" Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu mendekati jendela besar yang tak jauh dari sana dan melemparkan pandangannya menerawang langit Seoul yang sedikit mendung. Persis seperti kondisi hatinya. Mendung. Tak ada yang mencerahkan hatinya lagi seperti dulu.

"–Yang aku butuhkan untuk mengubah diriku hanya dia. Yang aku mau hanya dirinya. Yang bisa mengembalikan senyumku hanya dia." Siwon terus menatap langit lekat-lekat. Disuatu tempat diluar sana, Yesung juga pasti sedang menatap langit. Karna Siwon tahu Yesung suka langit mendung. Yesung akan mendongak kelangit ketika mendung terjadi. Ia akan berdiri bermenit-menit hanya untuk memandang langit mendung. Bodoh, memang. Namun Siwon rindu ke-anehan itu. Takkan ada orang yang dipeluknya lagi, dan orang yang harus diingatkannya untuk tidak berdiri terlalu lama diluar jika sudah mendung. Tentu saja karna setelah mendung akan terjadi hujan, dan Siwon tidak mau Yesungnya kehujanan, kan?

"Kalau begitu tidak bisakah kau melupakannya?" Donghae mulai kesal. Apa yang membuat Siwon tak bisa melupakan laki-laki itu?  
Namun Siwon cepat-cepat menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae yang sedikit menusuk buatnya.

"_Because_–"

"–_even every single thing, always remind me of him. Those memories, was too precious to forget, _Hae-ya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Kau menorehkan padaku sebuah luka,_

_Yang aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus menyembuhkannya._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung mendengus sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari penjara ini! Dan yang pasti, apapun tujuan namja penculik itu, yang pasti ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik.

Jendela? Sudah di teralis dengan rapi dan kuat sekali.

Pintu? Oh tentu saja dikunci.

Ventilasi, atau celah lain? Kau kira Yesung tikus yang bisa masuk ke celah sempit?

Dan mau bagaimanapun Yesung berputar-putar mengitari ruangan –yang didesain seperti kamar, atau memang kamar– ini, ia sama sekali tak menemukan cara untuk meloloskan diri.

Dan apalagi di depannya saat ini, namja penculik itu tengah dengan santainya menonton tv dan duduk santai di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari kasur tempatnya duduk sambil bersandar sekarang.  
Dan oh, apa aku lupa menjelaskan? Selama disini, yesung benar-benar diurus dengan baik. Makanan, kasur, televisi, ia dapat menikmati semuanya. Walaupun namja penculik itu terus ada bersamanya. Mengawasinya selama duapuluhempat jam. Menyebalkan, memang. Tapi itu sebanding dengan "pelayanan" yang diberikan padanya.

Coba kau lihat di film atau sinetron-sinetron, pastilah si penculik akan menyiksa sanderanya. Menyayat wajahnya, memukulinya, menjambaknya, atau yang lebih parah seperti memperkosa sanderanya. Oke Yesung, kau terlalu banyak nonton drama.  
Tapi tidak dengan Yesung, disini ia diperlakukan seperti tamu. Apalagi saat Yesung sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Penculik itu bahkan mengompresnya, membuatkannya bubur, memberinya obat, dan merawatnya hingga sembuh sekarang. Aneh memang, namun Yesung bersyukur karna penculik ini baik padanya. Walaupun hingga saat ini ia sama sekali tak tahu apa modus dibalik penculikan ini.

Hah, bagaimana kabar Siwon sekarang? Bagaimana kabar jagoan kecilnya, Yoogeun? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka tidak dilukai oleh penculik lainnya? Apa mereka… mencarinya? Begitu banyak pikiran yang melintasi kepala Yesung, namun ia sama sekali tak mampu menghiraukannya. Semua kemungkinan dan fakta sebenarnya yang ia sama sekali tidak ketahui ini membuatnya muak.

Sejenak, Yesung melirik keluar jendela untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Mendung…" gumamnya. Yesung lalu berdiri dan mendekati jendela. Mata namja penculik itu mengekor mengikuti punggung Yesung, memastikan namja itu tidak berusaha kabur walaupun sama sekali tidak mungkin mengingat semua yang ia persiapkan sudah benar-benar sempurna.

Yesung bisa menatap langit mendung dari sini. Awan abu-abu geradasi putih mulai menggumpal dan berusaha menutupi langit biru yang –seakan akan– memayunginya. Di suatu tempat di luar sana… pasti Siwon juga sedang menengadah, seperti dirinya saat ini. Karena ketika Yesung menengadah ke langit mendung, Siwon akan memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu mengingatkannya agar tak berlama-lama berada di luar, karena sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan. Tapi ini musim gugur, dan jarang sekali terjadi hujan.

Tanpa ia sadari butiran air mata itu turun, meleleh diatas pipi tembemnya. Onyx nya menerawang jauh, jauh sekali ke atas langit. Siwon… pasti sedang dipayungi langit mendung yang sama, kan? Dan anaknya, hah… sedang apa anak itu sekarang? Sedang mengerjakan pr-nya? Atau sedang bermain dengan ayahnya? Air mata itu turun makin deras, tanpa halangan sama sekali, dan dengan mudahnya membuat wajah Yesung sembab. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa harus terpisah seperti ini?

Yesung menyentuh teralis yang menghalanginya dan jendela kaca. Pilu. Semuanya terasa pilu. Bagaimana mungkin ia dan keluarganya terpisahkan sebuah teralis?

Namun walaupun terhalang teralis, ia yakin akan satu hal.

.

Satu hal, yang membuatnya mampu bertahan hingga hari ini

.

Satu hal, yang membuatnya berusaha terus tersenyum

.

Satu hal, yang membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka disana sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk Yesung

.

Satu hal, yang kita beri nama–

–Cinta.

**.**

* * *

_Walaupun terpisah jauh darimu,_

_Walaupun raga kita tak mampu menyatu,_

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa diriku_

_Tak pernah sedetikpun berhenti mencintaimu._

* * *

**.**

Kyuhyun terpaku. Dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Yesung sedang menangis.

Sesenggukan menahan tangisnya yang semakin kencang, memegangi teralis sebagai tumpuannya untuk berdiri, dan menengadah menatap langit di luar jendela dari dalam kamar ini.

Sekelebat perasaan itu muncul kembali, menyeruak memenuhi dadanya yang lambat-laun terasa begitu sesak.  
Perasaan yang sama, yang menderunya ketika pertama kali ia bertemu lagi dengan Yesung setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah.

Perasaan yang sama, saat ia merasakan tatapan onyx Yesung yang begitu dirindukannya.

Perasaan yang sama, saat ia menggendong Yesung di punggungnya.

Perasaan yang sama, saat ia membawa Yesung semakin jauh dari rumahnya –menculiknya.

Melihat Yesung menangis seperti itu… membuat dadanya nyeri.

Tapi apapun yang difikirkannya, itu pasti tentang betapa ia merindukan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Tentang betapa tidak nyamannya ia berada disini, terkekang dan terus diawasi.  
Namun ini semua demi Yesung, demi Orang yang Kyuhyun cintai demi apapun juga.

Karna jika Kyuhyun tak membawanya lari, Orangtua Siwon mungkin akan mencari orang lain untuk membunuh Yesung dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin itu terjadi padanya. Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Yesung. Ia tak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka, apalagi merasakan sakit.

Tapi ia juga tak ingin Yesung menangis seperti itu…

"_Aku mohon_–" Kyuhyun menggumam dalam hati,

"–_Maafkan aku, Hyung." _Bersamaan dengan caramelnya yang meneteskan butiran kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dua orang, menangis dalam ruangan yang sama._

_Dua orang, berusaha menjerit dari rasa hati yang mereka rasakan._

_Dua orang, merasakan perasaan sakit yang teramat dalam._

_Dimana seorang lainnya ingin membuktikan rasa cintanya,_

_Dan seorang lainnya ingin kembali pada cintanya…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan penculik! Aku tidak punya baju ganti!" Teriak Yesung dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang sedang merapihkan kasur otomatis berhenti dari aktivitasnya, lalu berjalan malas menuju lemari kamar. Astaga, ia tak menyangka menculik Yesung akan serepot ini. Yesungnya begitu ketus padanya. Ah, tentu saja, dia-kan penculik. Eh, apa baru saja ia menyebut "yesungnya"?

"Tuan penculik! Aku tidak pu–" Yesung membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandinya, bermaksud agar namja penculik itu mendengar suaranya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja namja penculik itu sudah menyodorkan sebuah kemeja di depan wajah Yesung. Yesung memandang wajah penculik itu, ternyata dia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak secara langsung melihat tubuh Yesung yang –mungkin– polos.  
Yesung langsung meraih baju itu, dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menampakkan sedikit ekspresi kecewa. Hey, apa yang kau harapkan cho kyuhyun? Ucapan terimakasih?

**.**

Tak lama kemudian Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Yesung terlihat "menikmati" penculikan ini, bukan? Sebenarnya tidak begitu. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik. Ia rasa namja penculik itu bisa saja sewaktu-waktu menusuknya atau menikamnya. Jadi lebih baik ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk santai di atas sofa –singgasananya untuk mengawasi Yesung–. Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Yesung, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Yesung sekarang. Dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang kebesaran, rambut basah, dan wajah yang terlihat segar, Yesung tampak sedikit–err.. tidak tidak. Ia terlihat sangat manis!

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" bentak Yesung saat mendapati mata caramel namja itu seperti menatapnya 'lapar'. Yesung sebenarnya agak curiga kenapa laki-laki ini memberinya baju seperti ini. Hanya kemeja saja lagi, tidak ada celana panjang atau yang lain. Tapi paling tidak kemeja kebesaran ini bisa menutupi setengah pahanya. Yah, paling tidak kan tidak terlalu "menggoda".

Kyuhyun yang seperti 'tertangkap basah' itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia baru ingat, ini kan musim gugur. Bukankah akan dingin jika Yesung hanya memakai kemeja tipis miliknya begitu saja?

Ia lalu bangun dan mengobrak-abrik sedikit lemarinya. Lalu kembali dengan sebuah jaket abu-abu di tangannya.

Yesung sedang fokus menonton tv, jadi ia langsung saja menyelimutkan jaket itu di tubuh Yesung. Yesung awalnya sedikit _shock_. Namun sepertinya ia mengerti bahwa maksud namja penculik ini baik. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sofa-nya, dan menonton tv lagi.

Sejenak Yesung melirik namja penculik itu. Ia tampak seperti laki-laki biasa. Maksud Yesung, tak ada sedikitpun perilakunya seminggu belakangan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia bermaksud untuk membunuh, melukai atau melakukan hal jahat pada Yesung. Dari seminggu yang lalu, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Ia seperti menginap dirumah seorang _teman._

"Hey tuan penculik," panggil Yesung, berusaha melenyapkan keheningan yang ada. Kyuhyun yang tadinya fokus pada tv, kini mengalihkan pandangannya tepat pada Yesung. Membuat yang jadi 'objek' sasaran penatapan sedikit kaget dan grogi.

_Caramel itu benar benar tajam saat menatap._

"Kenapa kau menculikku? Maksudku, kalau kau memang berniat membunuhku, kenapa tidak langsung membunuhku di rumahku saat aku tidur?" Tanya Yesung _straight _seakan sama sekali tak tahu resiko apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti jika ia salah memberi pertanyaan pada namja didepannya ini.  
Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya diam saja, lalu kembali menonton tv. Seakan tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Yesung.

"Selama satu minggu ini, kau begitu baik padaku. Kau memberiku makan, pakaian, bahkan kau membawakan tv ke kamar." Celoteh Yesung. Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar, atau berusaha mengabaikan?  
Sudah ketara bahwa ia begitu rindu dengan suara Yesung. Bagaimana ia rindu diceramahi Yesung, Bagaimana ia rindu mendengar yesung bernyanyi, dan bagaimana ia rindu pelukan Yesung. Ia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki itu.

"Apa ada orang yang menyuruhmu menculikku? Atau kau sendiri yang ingin menculikku?" Yesung masih terus berceloteh. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Yesung beringsut mundur kebelakang, mengambil langkah antisipasi jika Kyuhyun melakukan serangan mendadak.

Tapi kalkulasi Yesung salah, Kyuhyun malah berjalan keluar kamar dan mengunci kamar itu dari luar. Membuat Yesung mendengus kesal.

Ia lega, memang. Namja itu memang benar-benar tak punya niat buruk untuk menyakitinya. Namun kalau tidak ada niat buruk, untuk apa menculik Yesung?

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasa dingin. Ia baru ingat kalau ini musim gugur. Musim menjelang musim dingin. Jadi hawa dingin pasti terasa. Ia reflek merapatkan jaket yang sudah bertengger di tubuhnya.  
Ia baru ingat, ini kan jaket namja penculik itu. Dia, seakan-akan benar-benar peduli pada Yesung. Apa Yesung mengenalnya?

"Aroma ini…" Yesung mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, ia mencium sesuatu dari jaket yang diberi namja penculik itu.

_Ada aroma khas milik seseorang yang melekat di jaket itu_–

–_Dan Yesung merasa ia mengenal aromanya._

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kamar Yesung. Buru-buru ia mengunci kamar dengan cepat lalu menyembunyikan kunci di pakaiannya yang entah dimana letaknya. Yesung jadi curiga kalau ia anggota sulap. Kunci itu bisa menghilang dari pandangan bahkan walaupun Yesung sudah berusaha memperhatikan dengan jeli agar ia bisa mencuri kuncinya.

Penculik itu masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Di atasnya ada segelas susu cokelat hangat dan sebuah panci yang asap panasnya masih terlihat mengepul, juga semangkuk nasi panas. Asapnya juga masih mengepul.

Yesung yang –dengan santainya– masih duduk di atas karpet sambil nonton tv, langsung menatap namja itu bingung. Namja penculik itu ikut-ikutan duduk di atas karpet, dan meletakkan nampan itu di depan Yesung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yesung sambil sedikit mengantisipasi.

Penculik itu langsung membuka tutup panci, dan nampaklah sebuah sajian –yang Yesung tahu betul– yakni _sup kimchi._ Yesung sedikit kaget, kenapa sup kimchi? Yesung melirik namja penculik itu sebentar, lalu kembali melirik makanannya.

"_Jangan-jangan ada racun atau obat bius didalamnya…_" fikir Yesung. Ia benar-benar mengantisipasi. Jika namja ini tidak berniat menyakitinya dari fisik, bisa saja kan lewat makanan?

"Aku tidak akan meracunimu." Ujar sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba. Yesung berjengit kaget. Namja di depannya ini…berbicara padanya? Dan kenapa ia bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Kalau aku ingin meracunimu, seharusnya sudah kulakukan dari seminggu yang lalu." Tambahnya lagi.  
Yesung tetap tidak yakin. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata laki-laki itu?

"Kalau begitu coba kau makan!" tantang Yesung. Sepertinya ada gunanya juga ia nonton drama-drama di tv. Suatu saat bisa dipraktekkan juga dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Kyuhyun alias namja penculik itu memutar caramelnya jengah. Oh astaga, laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana ia bisa makan kalau ia memakai masker begini?

Kyuhyun mengambil sendok yang sudah ada, menyendok sedikit _sup _itu. Ia lalu membuka sedikit –benar benar celah kecil– maskernya dari bawah. Lalu menyesap sup itu. Ia lalu meletakkan sendoknya kembali. Yesung menatap laki-laki itu tanpa berkedip. Ia harus memastikan kalau laki-laki itu tidak keracunan racun yang –mungkin– akan diberikan padanya. Eh? Kenapa ia harus peduli?

Kyuhyun lalu menyumpit sedikit nasi, dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Masih tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun masih hidup.  
Dan terakhir ia meminum sedikit susu cokelat dari gelas. Lalu menutup kembali masker hitamnya.

Yesung masih tidak berkedip. Kyuhyun tidak kejang-kejang. Atau kehabisan nafas tiba-tiba, atau mati. Ia masih hidup.

Yesung akhirnya percaya, ia perlahan-lahan mengambil sendok –yang sama dengan yang digunakan kyuhyun– lalu menyendok sedikit sup kimchi dari dalam panci. Meniupnya perlahan, sebelum akhinya memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan menelannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik masker hitam itu. Akhirnya Yesung tidak menolak untuk berdekatan dengannya. Bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Yesung, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, benar benar sangat menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

* * *

Apalagi Yesung–

–Makan dari sendok yang sama dengannya.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Benar, tidak ada yang aneh.

Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti–

–sup kimchi buatan mantan kekasihnya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T(o) B(e) C(ontinued) ^^**

* * *

YEAAAAH! CHAPTER 7 SELESAAII! ^^

Gimana gimana? Dapet nggak 'feel' _**hurt **_dari setiap character?

**Donghae **yang tersiksa karna harus menutupi 'permainannya' dengan Yesung dan mengkhianati eunhyuk,

**Siwon **yang kehilangan Yesung dan masuk dalam fase depresi

**Yoogeun **yang mulai kehilangan figure seorang ibu dan kehilangan kebersamaan keluarga kecilnya.

**Dan Kyuhyun **yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan yang sesungguhnya pada Yesung

Hihihihihi^^ gue sok puitis abis deh di chapter ini, sumpah xD

Makasih banget sekali lagi buat kalian semua yang udah baik hati mau baca FF ini, dan Review. Sekaliiii lagi gue mohoooonnn~~

TOLONG TINGGALKAN KOMENTAAAR!~~~

*bow* ^o^

**DAN BUAT PLAGIATOR! **

**MAKASIH UDAH COPY-PASTE KARYA GUE! IDE CERITA GUE!**

**GUE YAKIN KALIAN PASTI DAPET GANJARAN DARI APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT!**

_See you all in the next chapter, guys! Annyeong_ ^o^


	8. Still

**YESUNG'S STORY (CHAPTER 8)**

**Summarry :** Perjalanan hidup seorang Kim Jong Woon tak akan pernah menjadi semudah drama Korea, ataupun cerita di buku dongeng anak-anak. Malahan, ini akan menjadi cerita dalam buku penuh rahasia…

**Genre :** mystery, romance, YAOI, MPreg, Family

**Warning** : Boys Love, YAOI, NC, Typo(s)

**Rated** : T (untuk chapter ini aku masukkin ke T ya, sodara-sodaraaa~~)

**Character** : Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and the other cast.

**Author** : Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer** : Mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam nama untuk dibikin fanfict :)

Oke, saatnya omong-omongan gapenting dari author heheheheh, ini cerita ASLI PUNYA SAYA. Beneran deh, suwer. Saya ngetik sendiri, nggak pernah saya berniat atau berfikir untuk Copas karya orang.

Maaf banget buat para reader kalo aku nge-updatenya lama banget.. nggak maksud bikin kalian nunggu sih hehehehe ^^

Untuk chapter ini, gue persembahkan buat orang-orang yang udah mencaci maki karya gue, buat orang yang mandang gue sebelah mata, buat orang yang nggak nganggep gue ada, buat orang yang nganggep gue rendah, buat orang orang yang selama ini sinis sama karya gue.

_This is my present for you.._

-ENJOY-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Yesung akhirnya percaya, ia perlahan-lahan mengambil sendok –yang sama dengan yang digunakan kyuhyun– lalu menyendok sedikit sup kimchi dari dalam panci. Meniupnya perlahan, sebelum akhinya memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan menelannya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik masker hitam itu. Akhirnya Yesung tidak menolak untuk berdekatan dengannya. Bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Yesung, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, benar benar sangat menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun._

_Apalagi Yesung–_

–_Makan dari sendok yang sama dengannya._

_Benar, tidak ada yang aneh._

_Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti–_

–_sup kimchi buatan mantan kekasihnya?_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Still"**

**By Song Min Gi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"–Maka jika di tambahkan, jumlah buah jeruk yang dibeli ayah adalah empat puluh tiga buah. Nah, Tuan muda, kau mengerti sekarang?" namja dengan kemeja putih,celana panjang hitam, dan kacamata berbingkai kotaknya bertanya pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'tuan muda' itu dengan lembut. Ia yang sedari tadi sibuk menjelaskan dengan papan tulis dan spidol sama sekali tak memperhatikan apa Yoogeun –yang adalah satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu selain dirinya– menangkap pelajarannya atau tidak.

Namun yang diberi pertanyaan tidak menjawab. Sedari tadi sepasang _obsidian _mungilnya menerawang keluar jendela disebelah kirinya. Mengacuhkan _namja _ yang sudah menjadi guru _home schooling_ nya untuk mata pelajaran matematika.

Dimana ibunya sekarang?

Dimana _namja _lembut dengan mata sipit yang selalu mengusap rambutnya? Dimana _namja _yang biasanya membantunya mengerjakan pr dan belajar? Dimana _namja _yang membuatkannya susu cokelat setiap menjelang tidur?

Dimana pelukan hangat yang biasanya tersedia duapuluhempat jam hanya untuknya?

"Tuan muda?" _namja _ itu mengulang panggilannya, merasa tidak dihiraukan. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati tuan muda bermarga "Choi" itu, lalu berlutut, untuk mensejajarkan _eye level _nya dengan _namja _kecil itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, tuan muda?" Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang dilembut-lembutkan –menurut Yoogeun– dan mata sipitnya yang akan melengkung ketika ia tersenyum.

Demi apapun, Yoogeun ingin kabur dari tempat ini jika ia bisa. Ia senang sebenarnya, kamarnya luas dan besar. Mainan apapun yang dimintanya pasti akan langsung tersedia hanya dalam hitungan menit. Dan apapun yang ingin dimakannya akan tersedia tanpa perlu memilih yang mana yang lebih murah untuk dimakan.

Tapi belakangan ia merasa makin tidak nyaman. Semua kesenangannya, seperti semu. Semua mainan itu, tanpa _Eomma _yang bisa ikut bermain bersamanya, terasa sedih. Semua makanan itu, karena bukan buatan _eomma_nya, tetap terasa kurang nikmat. Walaupun chef terbaik yang memasakkan hidangan untuknya. Dan kasur yang empuk dan besar itu, tak mampu membuatnya tidur nyenyak karena tak ada _eomma _yang memeluknya.

Dan laki-laki di hadapannya ini –yang ia ketahui bernama Kibum– selalu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah imut yang dibuat-buat dan Yoogeun tidak suka itu. Ia sudah cukup besar untuk tahu mana wajah yang memancarkan ketulusan dan mana yang tidak. Walaupun sudah hampir dua minggu Yesung meninggalkannya, Yoogeun masih mengingat senyuman _eomma _nya. Senyuman tulus yang akan membuatnya senang dan nyaman.

Apalagi laki-laki ini, kim kibum, akan selalu mendekati Siwon saat ada kesempatan. Memberitakan perkembangan pembelajaran Yoogeun-lah, membawakan orangtua Siwon bingkisan-lah, dan berbagai hal lainnya yang membuat Yoogeun muak.

Yoogeun mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah _namja _itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan _netral _yang akan sulit dipahami siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau mau, Yoogeunie. _Hyung_ siap mendengarkanmu." Cih, panggilan menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Aku tidak ada masalah." Jawab Yoogeun singkat. Tak bermaksud memancing pembicaraan lebih jauh lagi. _Namja_ itu lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya, dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah menangkap pelajaran ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Astaga kenapa laki-laki ini bisa begitu cerewet?

Yoogeun memilih diam, langsung memberesi buku dan alat tulisnya, lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Maaf apa aku mengganggu?" tiba-tiba saja Siwon menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Yoogeun menengok sebentar, mengetahui itu ayahnya ia lalu kembali fokus pada aktivitas awalnya –memberesi peralatan sekolah–

"Ah tidak tuan, pelajaran kami hari ini sudah selesai." Kibum tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Yoogeun dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Yoogeun memilih diam. Akan lebih baik diam walaupun ia benci diperlakukan begini. Kibum itu selalu saja menunjukkan perhatiannya yang berlebihan untuk menarik perhatian Siwon, ayahnya.

Siwon melangkah masuk, mendekati satu-satunya anak kecil yang sedang duduk manis di kursinya.

"_Lunch time, boy. Haraboji _dan _Halmoni _sudah menunggu kita dibawah._" _Ujar Siwon sambil menepuk puncak kepala Yoogeun perlahan. Yoogeun langsung berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu –meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon berdua. Yoogeun memang menyelesaikan pelajarannya hingga makan siang. Lalu ia turun dan meninggalkan Siwon dan Gurunya itu berdua untuk membicarakannya.

"_Eomma… Aku merindukanmu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Bagaimana perkembangan Yoogeun?" Tanya Siwon tak lama setelah Yoogeun keluar dari ruangan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Beberapa hari ini suhu udara sedang tidak bersahabat, sepertinya. Bahkan walaupun ia sudah berbalut jas yang biasa dikenakannya saat bekerja, rasanya udara dingin itu terus menerus berusaha membelai kulitnya.

"Masih sama seperti hari sebelumnya, tuan. Ia masih pasif saat belajar, namun ia mampu menangkap pelajaran dengan sangat baik." Kibum menjelaskan sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya, sementara Siwon mendengarkan dengan serius. Ia harus mempelajari apa yang perlu dirubah olehnya untuk memperbaiki sikap Yoogeun yang belakangan menjadi lebih pendiam, dan cenderung dingin.

"Tapi apa dia benar-benar menangkap pelajaran? Maksudku, jika _mood_nya mempengaruhi pelajaran, kurasa itu akan sangat buruk." Tanya Siwon lagi. Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Tuan tidak perlu khawatir. Yoogeun pada dasarnya sangat cerdas. Malahan menurut saya pribadi Yoogeun bisa lompat kelas satu–atau dua–tahun dari kelasnya sekarang." jelas Kibum sabar. Siwon mengangguk.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Atmosfir aneh yang ada disekeliling ini membuat Siwon sedikit merasa aneh. Ia merasa seperti– diperhatikan mungkin?

"Oh iya, bisakah aku memanggilmu umm– Siwon-ssi?" Tanya Kibum langsung, tanpa embel-embel atau basa-basi apapun. Seakan sudah yakin jawaban Siwon akan seturut dengan keinginannya. Siwon sedikit kaget, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa akan lebih baik begitu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, Siwon-ssi–" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Siwon. Membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. Membaca gelagat Siwon, Kibum kembali tersenyum. Membuat sepasang mata sipitnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman kecil yang terbalik.

"Mari kita bekerja sama. Aku akan membantu Yoogeun menjadi anak yang baik." Tawarnya. Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula, tujuan Kibum ini pasti baik, kan?

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menjabat tangan _namja _berkulit putih –cenderung pucat itu.

"Mohon kerjasamanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Akan kulakukan apapun, untuk mendapatkannya._

_Sekalipun aku harus merebutnya darimu._

_Karena akulah,_

_Sang pemain baru…_

* * *

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Cucu kakek sudah selesai belajar rupanya!" seru seorang lagi paruh baya bermarga Choi –yang sekaligus adalah pemilik _mansion _besar yang ditinggali Yoogeun saat ini– saat melihat cucu semata wayangnya turun dari tangga yang besar itu dan sudah menampakkan dirinya menuju ruang makan.

Yoogeun tidak berkomentar, hanya berjalan menghampiri meja makan, menarik kursi kedua disebelah kiri kakeknya –yang menempati kursi utama di ujung meja–, dan duduk dengan manis disana.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini, sayang?" Mrs. Choi menuangkan air kedalam gelas panjang di dekat piring Yoogeun.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, _Halmoni._" Jawab Yoogeun sekenanya. Astaga ia benar-benar sudah muak berada disini. Tidak bisa sekolah, tidak bisa bertemu teman-temannya, tidak bisa bermain saat jam istirahat, tidak bisa– ah! Semuanya kacau tanpa Yesung!

"Benarkah? Mengapa tidak? Apa Tuan Kibum tidak baik padamu?" Tanya Nyonya Choi sambil menarik kursi untuk dia duduk. Tepat disamping sebelah kanan Tuan Choi.

"Yoogeunnie tidak mengatakannya tidak baik, nek. Hanya saja Yoogeun rindu sekolah." Tutur Yoogeun lembut sambil mem _pout _kan bibirnya, berusaha mencoba alternative yang biasanya mampu membuat siapapun yang melihat tingkahnya menjadi luluh. Setidaknya ini salah satu keahlian yang mungkin diturunkan orang tuanya. Melakukan _Aegyo_. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya.

"Nah, kan waktu itu _Appa _sudah membicarakannya dengan Yoogeunnie. _Appa _sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Jadi tidak bisa mengantar-jemput Yoogeun." Ujar sang kakek lembut, berusaha meyakinkan _namja _cilik di sebelahnya ini bahwa semua pilihan yang diambil oleh orang-orang dewasa disekelilingnya adalah demi kebaikannya. Demi kenyamanan pangeran kecil itu.

"Tapi Yoogeun jadi tidak punya teman, kek. Yoogeun rindu sama teman-teman." _Mood _anak itu nampaknya semakin buruk saja. Bibirnya yang sudah dalam 'kemasan' _pout _itu kini makin maju setengah senti kedepan. Membuat efek imut dan kesal yang bersamaan.

"Kan Yoogeun bisa bermain dengan Jinwon _noona_.. Biasanya juga seperti itu kan?" Kali ini giliran sang nenek yang berhadapan dengannya mencoba merayunya. Berharap segala pengertian-pengertian yang dia berikan mampu meluluhkan _mood _Yoogeun.

"Maaf, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi saya pamit pulang dulu." _namja_ itu tiba-tiba sudah muncul bersama Siwon dari arah tangga. Mereka sekarang bersebelahan dan berjalan beriringan menghampiri meja makan.

"Kenapa tidak makan siang bersama, tuan?" tawar Tuan Choi. Yoogeun otomatis membuang muka. Enak saja dia mau makan dengannya! Lebih baik dia tidak ikut makan!

"Ah, tidak perlu Tuan. Saya juga masih harus mengajar di tempat lain." Kibum tersenyum, menampakkan matanya yang hanya berubah menjadi sepasang garis lengkung dan terlihat manis.

"Kalau begitu biar Siwon yang mengantarmu." Nyonya Choi –seakan– memerintah. Membuat Siwon otomatis memasang senyuman dan mengangguk. Tapi Yoogeun tahu itu hanya _loyalitas. _Sedikit-banyak ia sudah mulai bisa membaca wajah orang. Terutama orang-orang yang dianggapnya dekat dengannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot.. Halte tidak jauh dari sini. Saya pamit." Bersamaan dengan itu seorang _maid _datang menghampiri Kibum dan memberi isyarat bahwa _maid _itu akan mengantarnya hingga pintu depan. Kibum membungkuk pada Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, lalu pada Siwon. Menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. Lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Yoogeun –yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi Yoogeun– dan mengikuti maid itu keluar dari ruang makan.

Siwon segera mengambil posisi, dan duduk di sebelah Yoogeun. Mengusap kepala Yoogeun sebentar lalu tersenyum pada anak kesayangannya. Yoogeun membalas tatapan Siwon, lalu dengan wajah yang dibuat se-sedih mungkin, ia memelas

"_Appa… _Yoogeunnie ingin sekolah lagi. Boleh ya? Ya ya ya yaaa?" pintanya dengan sepasang tangan mungil yang mencengkeram lembut jas hitam ayahnya.

Siwon tersenyum. Lalu kembali lagi menepuk kepala Yoogeun.

"Bukankah kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, hm?" jawab Siwon santai, sambil merangkul _namja _cilik dengan mata obsidian itu. Yoogeun merajuk, mem _pout _kan bibirnya makin maju, dan mengepalkan telapak tangan mungilnya dengan kencang–menahan kesal.

Nyonya Choi seakan tidak peduli, menganggap semua ini hanyalah kejadian wajar anak kecil yang merajuk atau sejenisnya. "Nah, sekarang Yoogeunnie ingin makan apa dulu? _Potato and cheese _atau–"

"Yoogeun ingin Eomma!" potong satu-satunya _namja _kecil di ruangan itu sambil berteriak. Membuat tiga orang dewasa di sekelilingnya terbelalak. Tak terkecuali Siwon, ayahnya.

"AKU HANYA MAU EOMMAA!" teriak Yoogeun lagi. Sekarang semua orang–tak terkecuali maid yang berkumpul di dekat ruangan– terkejut.

"Choi Yoogeun," Siwon menghadapkan dirinya pada Yoogeun, hendak menegur buah hatinya itu karna bersikap tidak sopan dihadapan kakek dan neneknya. Siwon sangat terkejut sebenarnya, karena tak pernah selama ini Yoogeun merengek –yang hampir seperti berteriak– dihadapan semua orang.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini hanya karena keinginanmu tidak terpenuhi. _Appa _tidak–"

"_APPA _TIDAK MENGERTI! _APPA_ JAHAT!" Yoogeun turun dari kursinya, lalu berlari naik ke lantai atas dan menuju kamarnya. Mengunci dirinya didalam kamar itu sendirian. Dan meninggalkan ketiga orang dewasa –dan beberapa _maid_ lain– yang mematung karna ulahnya.

"Ya Tuhan…" Siwon memijit pelipisnya ketika rasa pening itu tiba-tiba menghujam kepalanya. Diperlakukan seperti ini oleh anaknya benar-benar baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya. Dibentak, dan diteriaki. Rasanya seperti… gagal?

Dulu saat Yesung masih ada, masih merawat Yoogeun-nya, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar atau melihat Yoogeun bertindak kasar seperti ini. Bahkan Yesung-pun sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan padanya jika Yoogeun bertingkah aneh-aneh. Semuanya terasa… berat. Yah, tanpa Yesung disini semuanya terasa makin berat.

"Kau sudah mencari Yesung?" Tanya Tuan Choi sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, dan menghela nafas panjang. Masih merasakan efek shock karena bentakan anak kecil yang beberapa detik lalu tertangkap pendengarannya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk lesu menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang yang berat. Kembali memijit pelipisnya, dan menatap kosong ke arah meja makan dihadapannya.

"Masih belum ada hasil, _Appa. _Dia–" nafas Siwon seakan dirampok entah oleh siapa. Ia benar-benar merasa tercekat ketika akan melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"–menghilang." sambungnya lesu.

"_Uri Yoogeun…_ mengapa bisa seperti itu?" Nyonya Choi hanya mampu mengelus dada, sambil memandangi bekas langkah kaki Yoogeun yang –seperti– tertinggal di setiap tapak anak tangga.

"_Tak bisakah_–

–_Kau kembali, Hyung?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya…_

_Rasa takut yang berlebihan._

_Aku takut, Hyung…_

_Aku takut jika kau pergi terlalu jauh dariku,_

_Dan kau lupa bagaimana caranya kembali padaku…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua sejoli itu memilih menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam. Saling menyelami fikiran masing-masing sambil menatap wajah pasangannya. Donghae memilih mengagumi setiap gigitan makanan yang sedang dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. _Sandwich _buatan Hyukjae memang tiada duanya. _Namja _itu tahu benar seberapa banyak Donghae menyukai komposisi sayuran, mayonnaise, telur dan daging yang harus diletakkan di dalam roti. _Namja _itu juga benar-benar paham bagaimana Donghae suka roti yang dipangggang tidak terlalu lama dan tidak terlalu sebentar, juga Kopi yang dihidangkan panas dengan dua sendok gula dan sedikit _creamer._

Sementara Hyukjae sibuk membalas pesan singkat dari _handphone _nya sambil terus melahap _sandwich_nya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mayonnaise dan saus yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Donghae lalu terkikik geli, bagaimana bisa istrinya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?

"Pesan dari siapa, hm? Serius sekali…" goda-nya sambil tersenyum. Hyukjae yang baru sadar jika diperhatikan langsung mengaktifkan _lock _pada _gadget _kesayangannya itu lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Siapa lagi yang akan mengirimiku pesan minta beras dan kimchi?" Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas, lalu memamerkan _gummy smile _nya yang tersohor itu.

"Kyuhyun? Oh astaga anak itu…" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menyesap sedikit kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Hae, apakah benar-benar sudah tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan di hotel? Anak itu butuh pekerjaan Hae…" Hyukjae ikut-ikutan menyesap kopinya, lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas piring kecil yang memang digunakan untuk meletakkan cangkir. Donghae mengangguk kecil, lalu memasang mimik serius.

"Paling lambat dua minggu lagi, _Chagi._ Akan ada pegawai yang pensiun. Bagian marketing." Papar Donghae jelas. Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu kembali menikmati _sandwich_nya.

"Setelah ini kau harus mandi. Aku tidak mau memeluk orang yang belum mandi." Tutur Hyukjae cepat setelah mendapati piring Donghae kosong karena isinya telah ber-teleportasi ke dalam perut suaminya. Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, namun ia berbalik dan meraih dagu Hyukjae lalu menghapus sisa-sisa mayonnaise dan saus yang membuat bibir _namja _itu belepotan dengan mengecup dan melumat bibir itu.

"Aku juga tidak mau mencium _namja _yang bibirnya belepotan saus." Goda Donghae sambil berlari ke kamar mandi, takut Hyukjae akan memukul kepalanya karena sudah mencetak semburat merah di pipinya.

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae sibuk mengotak-atik remote tv dengan kedua mata yang fokus tertuju pada televisi, mencoba menemukan setidaknya satu saja channel tv yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Heran, belakangan ini acara tv ataupun _variety _show yang disajikan televisi sama sekali tak mampu menarik perhatiannya untuk sekedar menyimak barang semenit.

Bebarengan dengan itu Donghae keluar dari kamar. Aroma segar khas yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya sudah mampu dihafal Hyukjae. Otomatis _namja _gummy-smile itu mengarahkan pandangannya dari tv ke arah _namja _yang baru selesai keramas itu, lalu tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman yang juga ditujukan padanya.

Hyukjae bergeser sedikit, memberi tempat pada Donghae untuk duduk disampingnya. Sofa di depan televisi ini memang tidak cukup besar mengingat apartement milik mereka ini juga tidak sebesar yang seharusnya dimiliki orang yang berstatus "presdir" untuk sebuah hotel dan restaurant berbintang lima. Walaupun terletak di salah satu gedung apartement mewah, namun _furniture _dan barang-barang lain tidak menunjukkan kemewahan yang berlebihan. Hanya beberapa barang elektronik, dan barang-barang rumahan yang biasa digunakan.

"Tidak ada acara yang bagus?" Tanya Donghae sambil mendudukkan –menjatuhkan– dirinya di tempat yang sudah di siapkan Hyukjae. Ia masih sibuk menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya dengan handuk agar rambutnya yang basah –paling tidak– jadi sedikit kering. Jadi ia tak perlu membasahi bajunya hanya karena tetesan-tetesan air dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

Hyukjae menggeleng, lalu mengambil handuk Donghae dan beranjak dari sana. Hendak menggantung handuk itu di balkon ruang tengah, agar cepat kering dan bisa dipakai lagi.

Setelah itu Hyukjae kembali duduk di tempatnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada perpotongan bahu dan lengan Donghae. Berusaha menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh _namja _yang begitu dicintainya. Yang sudah dinikahinya hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Ah, entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Saat Donghae melamarnya dengan membawa sekelompok teman-temannya untuk menari dihadapannya, dan laki-laki itu muncul dengan sekotak cincin di tangannya.

"_Will you marry me?"_

Kalimat manis itu serasa berputar-putar di kepala Hyukjae tiap mengingat kejadian yang menyenangkan, mengharukan, sekaligus sedikit memalukan karena Donghae melakukannya dihadapan orang banyak itu. Tapi ia tetap senang. Ia melirik cincin pernikahan yang melingkari jari manisnya, lalu tersenyum.

Tapi sepanjang pernikahan mereka, mereka belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

Yah, Hyukjae tahu ia adalah seorang _namja. _Tulen. Dan ia tahu bahwa _namja _tidak punya rahim dan sel telur untuk menghasilkan zygote yang nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi embryo dan lahir dalam wujud seorang bayi yang seratus persen memiliki DNA yang sama dengannya dan Donghae. Tapi ia pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang bahwa didunia ini ada satu persen _namja _yang bisa hamil. Entah itu rumor atau gossip, tapi ia benar-benar berharap ia menjadi salah satu diantara satu persen itu.

"Kau melamun lagi." Gerutu Donghae dengan jemarinya yang terus menyusuri surai lembut Hyukjae yang sekarang dibiarkan berwarna hitam. Biasanya Hyukjae senang mewarnai rambutnya. Cokelat tua, caramel, atau pirang yang paling sering digunakan _namja _beraroma stroberi itu. Hanya saja mungkin belakangan ini ia sedang tidak _mood _melakukannya. Tapi jika boleh jujur, Donghae lebih suka warna rambut Hyukjae yang hitam. Karena terlihat senada dengan matanya yang hitam.

"Hae…" panggil Hyukjae yang bahkan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, sambil masih menyandarkan tubuh dengan manja dan santainya pada tubuh suaminya itu.

"Hm?" sahut Donghae singkat.

"Kau ingin punya _Aegya _tidak?" Hyukjae mendongak, menatap onyx suaminya menuntut jawaban. Terbaca jelas bahwa raut wajah Donghae menunjukkan rasa kaget, namun ia berusaha menepisnya. Hanya merasa aneh saat Hyukjae menanyakannya. Sepanjang pernikahan mereka Hyukjae sama sekali tak pernah menanyakan tentang _aegya _atau _aegi _atau apalah sebutan lain yang sejenis itu. Karena pada dasarnya mereka tahu, mereka sama-sama _namja._

"Aku? Tentu saja ingin… Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksa apa yang tidak menjadi takdirku." Jawabnya setelah mengecup kening Hyukjae singkat.

"Kalau kita mengadopsi anak, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi. Donghae terdiam sebentar, berfikir.

"Tidakkah terlalu awal?" Donghae menawarkan senyumnya yang menggoda, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum juga.

"Jangan difikirkan terlalu dini, kita juga masih tergolong pengantin baru." Tambah Donghae lagi.

Entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa tidak senang dengan jawaban Donghae. Bukan itu– maksudnya bukan itu yang ingin di dengarnya dari Donghae. Ia ingin jawaban yang setidaknya bisa memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk ikut ber-aspirasi dalam rumah tangga yang mereka bangun. Bukan jawaban penolakan jelas-jelasan yang ditutup-tutupi begitu.

Hyukjae merengut sebal, lalu meraih remote tv dari tangan Donghae dan memencet tombol asal-asalan. Membuat channel tv terus-terusan berubah. Donghae mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Apa ia salah bicara?

Tapi tiba-tiba remote tv itu berhenti di tekan sembarangan. Tangan Hyukjae berhenti menekannya asal-asalan. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tv, ternyata saluran berita. Tapi tunggu dulu, berita apa itu?

"_Beberapa tempat yang diduga menjadi tempat diadakan trafficking dan tempat pelacuran seperti diskotik dan bar malam kemarin sudah mulai disisir polisi. Sejauh ini ada dua kelompok perdagangan manusia dan pelacuran besar yang sudah ditangkap dan akan segera ditindak lanjuti. Hingga berita ini dirilis, pencarian terhadap pekerja pelacuran dan agen-agen trafficking masih terus dilakukan. Diperkirakan masih ada beberapa kelompok besar yang bersembunyi dan menyebar di daerah Seoul. Masih_–"

"Yah! Kenapa diganti Hae? Aku kan masih–"

"Berita tidak bermutu. Lebih baik kau lihat kartun saja." Jawab Donghae sambil terus mendekap Hyukjae dengan tangan kanannya, melingkari pinggang Hyukjae, berusaha tak membiarkan _namja _itu ngambek dan pergi ke kamar.

"Itu berita penting, Hae. Jika disebutkan ciri-ciri kelompok atau tempat berdomisilinya mereka, kan kita bisa membantu polisi." Hyukjae menjelaskan. Sedikit bingung dengan sikap Donghae. Tidak biasanya laki-laki itu membatasi apa yang perlu dan tidak perlu dilihatnya.

"Kita tidak perlu terlibat. Kan sudah ada polisi. Oh, kapan Kyuhyun datang?" Tanya Donghae, berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Tapi Hyukjae tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Donghae darinya. Walaupun ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa itu, namun ia tahu Donghae tak akan suka jika ia memaksanya. Lebih baik membiarkan emosinya turun dulu, baru perlahan-lahan minta penjelasan.

"Harusnya sebentar la–" baru saja Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya, bel apartementnya sudah dibunyikan. "Aku buka pintu dulu." Pamit Hyukjae, lalu segera berjalan menjauh, membuka pintu apartement dan mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Donghae masih dengan mimik wajah paniknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ketakutan dan panik terpatri jelas di wajah tampan itu. Menyadari Hyukjae sedang membuka pintu, ia buru-buru meraih remote tv itu dan menyalakannya, kembali pada saluran berita tadi. Berharap berita itu belum selesai. Dan Tuhan menjawab doanya.

"–_Sejauh ini sindikat terdekat yang bisa diinformasikan oleh polisi masih berdomisili di dareah pusat Seoul. Kemungkinan terjauh yang bisa dilacak sejauh ini ada sebuah kelompok perdagangan manusia _–_yang cukup besar_– _lari hingga ke Busan. Dengan adanya penyisiran besar-besaran, diharapkan korban Trafficking dan pelacuran bisa dikurangi, dan dihambat perkembangannya. Sekian info yang bisa kami_–"

Donghae nampak berfikir keras, tentang segala kemungkinan yang bisa didapatkannya dari apa yang baru saja diserapnya. Ia tampak menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, gelisah. Berusaha menyambungkan kabel satu dengan lainnya, agar ia mampu melihat lampu yang menyala dari sambungan itu. Tapi semakin dihubungkan, ia semakin bingung darimana harus memulai.

"Hyung!" panggil sebuah suara. Donghae tidak menoleh, lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Ia harus buru-buru menyambung semuanya sebelum semakin sulit.

"Hyung?" Suara itu mendekat, dan belum sempat pemilik suara akan menepuk bahu Donghae, Donghae sudah berdiri. Berjalan cepat keluar ruangan dan berpapasan dengan Hyukjae,

"Hae? Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hyukjae, tapi Donghae tidak mengindahkannya. Ia mengambil jaket yang tergantung di gantungan dekat pintu keluar, dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung pada gantungan yang sama. Buru-buru memakai sepatu-sandal yang ada dan langsung melesat keluar apartement, meninggalkan dua _namja _di dalam apartement yang kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dengannya, _Noona_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melongo. Hyukjae juga masih terbengong melihat pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Keduanya sama-sama bingung. Kenapa Donghae bisa seperti itu?

"Entahlah, mungkin ada masalah mendadak. Tadi aku juga– hey Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau memanggilku _noona,_ Huh?!" Hyukjae hampir saja akan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun tidak buru-buru mundur dan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Eunhyuk Hyung! Aku hanya bercanda!" Kyuhyun mengibarkan bendera putih. Melihatnya Hyukjae tertawa renyah, _dongsaeng_nya satu ini senang sekali menggodanya. Tapi ia senang. Memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai Dongsaengnya sama seperti kembali ke masa sebelum ia terikat dengan Donghae. Dimana ia bisa berulah sesukanya –walaupun Donghae tak pernah melarangnya– seperti yang ia inginkan. Biasanya ia selalu ingin nampak manis dimata Donghae. Walaupun ia sendiri tahu Donghae tak pernah memaksanya bertindak manis. Ia hanya yakin bahwa Donghae mencintainya apa adanya.

_Tapi sepertinya kau salah, Lee Hyukjae._

"Kau ingin minum apa? Jus jeruk bagaimana?" Hyukjae cengengesan setelah menjitak Kyuhyun tepat di kepala, lalu berjalan dengan santainya ke dapur dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Apa saja yang kau punya di kulkasmu, Hyung. Aku tidak memaksa." Jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil mengusap-usap bekas jitakan Hyukjae. Tidak sakit sih, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bercanda seperti ini bersama Hyungnya. Pekerjaannya yang memaksanya menjadi sesibuk ini.

_Pekerjaan katamu, Cho Kyuhyun?_

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu jadi jarang kemari?" ujar Hyukjae sambil meletakkan sepiring sandwich dan segelas jus jeruk diatas meja, di hadapan Kyuhyun. Yang otomatis mendapat tatapan lapar dari pihak yang disajikan makanan. Tanpa dipersilahkan Kyuhyun langsung meraih sandwich itu dan menggigitnya, dan setelah mengunyahnya ia membiarkan organ pencernaannya melakukan sisanya. Hyukjae langsung berdecak heran.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kemana saja, hey Cho Kyuhyun? Berkelana ke hutan?" sindir Hyukjae. Baru saja ia berniat mengunyah manisan yang ada di toples di samping tangan kanannya, namun niatnya itu ia urungkan begitu mendapati sandwich itu sudah lenyap dan berteleportasi ke dalam perut Kyuhyun yang ia sendiri tak bisa mengira seberapa luasnya.

"Bekerja tentu saja, Hyung. Aku kerja di café sekarang." jawab Kyuhyun sambil bersiap meneguk jus jeruk.

"Kau sudah bekerja?! Kenapa tidak beritahu kami? Dapat uang?" Hyukjae mendadak antusias. Melihat Kyuhyun ia seperti melihat adiknya sendiri. Kyuhyun itu kekanakan, menurutnya. Tapi Kyuhyun mampu menghiburnya saat ia sedih, mampu membuatnya tersenyum dengan sejuta kecerobohannya, dan mampu membuatnya serasa mengurus anak sendiri. Hahahah– coret yang terakhir.

"Itu dia masalahnya–"Kyuhyun menelan tegukan terakhir jus jeruknya.  
"–aku bekerja tiga bulan dan tidak akan digaji." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"HAH?" Hyukjae sampai melotot saking kagetnya. Kyuhyun sampai harus memundurkan kepalanya sedikit saking terkejutnya dengan teriakan Hyung-nya. Kadang-kadang _namja_ –yang selama ini dianggap _noona _olehnya–di depannya itu seperti berniat membunuhnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku merusak _grand piano_ mereka, Hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun santai, seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Kirimkan alamat Café itu, kukirimkan piano baru kesana." Sahut Hyukjae sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum, menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Hyukjae ikut tersenyum, melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu bagaimana bisa ia tidak ikut tersenyum? Ada rasa perih dan malu yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Hyukjae bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sebuah kotak bekal untuk menyimpan kimchi ukuran besar dari dalam. Lalu mengambil sebuah wadah lain –yang lebih besar– berisi beras dan sebuah kain hijau dibawahnya dari dalam lemari kecil di atas kompor.

"Katakan padaku jika kau butuh apapun, aku tidak mau melihatmu lebih kurus dari ini. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan meneleponku jika kau kesulitan, Kyu." Hyukjae menyodorkan kotak-kotak itu di depan Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu arti tatapan mata berkaca-kaca itu. Hyungnya akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Hyung–"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, dan langsung memeluk Hyukjae. Erat sekali. Sangat erat hingga air mata Hyukjae tumpah begitu saja membasahi kaus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengenyahkan segala perasaan perasaan yang begitu saja menguap dari dadanya. Sakit, sedih, kecewa pada diri sendiri, dan merasa bersalah. Kenapa semua ini begitu rumit?

"–aku benar-benar berterimakasih Hyung." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli akan kausnya yang makin basah dan isak Hyukjae yang makin kencang. Ia terus memeluk Hyungnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini semua kesalahannya. Apapun yang ia lakukan ini kesalahannya.

"_Sungguh, maafkan aku_–"

"–_Karena telah membohongimu, Hyung."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Aku tahu ini salah,_

_Tapi aku sudah terlanjur melangkah sejauh ini…_

_Dan sudah lupa cara untuk kembali_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae terus memainkan kunci mobilnya gelisah. _Namja _yang ditunggunya daritadi kenapa tidak kunjung datang? Seharusnya sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi kenapa ini–

"Lee Donghae-ssi?" sapa sebuah suara. Donghae reflek menoleh, memastikan siapa pemilik suara yang beberapa detik lalu baru menyapa-nya itu. Donghae tersenyum, sumringah.

"Maafkan aku, tadi ada kecelakaan di sekitar jalanan dan–"

"Lupakan, sekarang mana daftar yang kuminta?" Belum selesai laki-laki berkacamata itu menjelaskan permohonan maafnya, Donghae keburu memotongnya. Seakan benar-benar tidak sabar dengan apa yang ditunggunya. Ia butuh, benar-benar membutuhkan daftar itu.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dengan tabel yang tercetak diatasnya. Donghae dengan semangat menerimanya, lalu menelusuri satu-persatu daftar nama yang tertera di tabel itu.

"Halaman pertama hingga ketiga adalah daftar nama orang yang masuk dalam korban _trafficking, _tuan. Halaman keempat hingga ketujuh adalah daftar nama orang yang masuk kedalam golongan pekerja pelacuran. Dan dihalaman kedelapan hingga adalah daftar buronan sementara." Jelas laki-laki itu sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang nampak serius menelusuri satu persatu nama yang tertera disana.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan perintah tuan yang menyuruh saya untuk mencarinya beberapa hari lalu?" Tanya pria itu lagi, nampak tidak puas dengan Donghae yang masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana perkembangan pencarian?" Donghae bertanya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu. Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum.

"Saya sempat mencocokkan tulisan dalam surat terakhir tuan Kim dengan tulisan tangan beliau yang ada pada buku anak kecil yang waktu itu tuan berikan kepada saya–" pria berkacamata itu memutus kalimatnya, membuat Donghae mau tak mau memandangnya.

"–dan hasilnya tidak sama, tuan." Pria berkacamata itu membenahi posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit turun hingga hampir mencapai ujung hidungnya, lalu tersenyum. Donghae juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Tcih, sudah ku duga." Komentar Donghae singkat sambil terus menelusuri nama diatas kertas itu. Ia sudah hampir mencapai halaman terakhir namun masih belum menemukan nama Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung tertera disana.

"Kalau diamati dari kacamata detektif, menurut saya ada kemungkinan penculikan, tuan. Namun saya rasa, penculik yang sedang kita hadapi ini adalah penculik yang sangat cerdas. Dia sudah merencanakan segalanya dengan matang. Apalagi tempat persembunyian dan cara mengelabui polisi." Ujarnya lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Donghae selesai meneliti setiap nama dan meletakkan kertas itu diatas meja sambil tersenyum dan bernafas lega. Tidak ada Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung disana. Ia bersyukur _namja _itu tidak masuk daftar korban _trafficking, _Yesung masih ada di luar sana, entah dimana.

"Aku juga menduganya begitu, terimakasih untuk kinerjamu hari ini. Akan ku transfer setelah ini. Teruskan pencarian." Perintah Donghae dengan wajah serius, membuat pria berkacamata itu mengangguk dan memberesi kertas yang tergeletak di meja itu.

"_katakan padaku Kim Jong Woon_–"

"–_dimana kau sekarang?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Aku mohon kembalilah sekarang,_

_Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk_–

–_Meyakinkan hatiku_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini semua terasa aneh. Seratus juta persen aneh.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun,–kecuali sudut pandang penculik itu–tak ada satupun alasan yang masuk akal untuk menculiknya. Pertama ; ia sama sekali tak pernah merasa membuat masalah dengan seseorang, hingga harus diculik berminggu-minggu begini. Kedua ; Siapa juga orang yang menculik dengan fasilitas bintang empat begini? Televisi, makan tiga kali sehari plus dua kali _snack_, kasur dan kamar mandi, penculikan macam apa?

Dan ketiga ; satu-satunya pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak karena diisi tanda tanya sebesar itu. SIAPA SEBENARNYA _NAMJA _DIBALIK MASKER ITU?!

Semua perhatiannya, tatapan matanya, postur tubuhnya, bahkan terasa begitu _familiar _dan begitu segar di ingatannya. Hanya saja entah mengapa semuanya nampak kasat mata, nampak tidak terbaca. Dan kalau boleh menambahkan, poin ke-empat ; _ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Caramel itu…_

Katakan Yesung bodoh, namun bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan ini semua? Diajak bicarapun penculik itu hanya sesekali menjawab, terkadang malah mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yesung yang memang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu penting karena toh ia juga takkan melepaskannya.

Dan satu lagi, _ia begitu merindukan keluarga kecilnya…_

Entah bagaimana, ia begitu merindukan _namja _mungil yang selalu bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Merindukan suara mungilnya yang selalu memanggilnya saat ia ketakutan. Merindukan aroma manis tubuh _namja _mungil itu. Merindukan senyuman putranya. Choi Yoogeun.

Dan sudah pasti tak mungkin ia pungkiri, ia merindukan Siwon. Ya, _namja _tampan dengan lesung pipit di kanan-kiri pipinya itu. Yang selalu menggodanya dengan sejuta tingkah jahilnya. Yang selalu membuatnya menekuk wajahnya dan tersenyum bahagia bersamaan. Yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan bahagia sekaligus. _Namja _yang sudah menyerahkan segala-galanya untuk dirinya, Choi Siwon.

Dan _Onyx _itu melebur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Memuntahkan kesedihannya dalam sebuah sikap dasar manusia yang kita sebut–tangisan.

Bahunya yang nampak ringkih itu bergetar, seiring dengan isakannya yang makin kuat. Bibir bawahnya sendiri terpaksa harus menjadi pelampiasan, melukiskan bagaimana perasaan perih dan sakit itu melilit jantungnya, membuat seakan tiap hembusan nafasnya tercekat.

Dan begitu saja, wajah-wajah itu muncul seperti film yang diputar didepan matanya. Bagaimana Siwon tertawa, memamerkan lesung pipitnya. Bagaimana Yoogeun mem_pout _bersamaan dengan Siwon. Bagaimana Yoogeun merajuk minta ditemani tidur malam. Bagaimana Yoogeun menangis saat Yesung tak ada di sampingnya. Bagaimana Siwon mendekapnya dengan lembut, dan bagaimana _namja _itu mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Semuanya terlihat menyenangkan, –hanya saja tak didalam penjara seperti ini…

Seandainya ia diberi kesempatan…

Satu detik saja…

Ia harus mengungkapkan satu hal, yang bahkan tak sempat diungkapkannya…

Bahwa ia–

–sangat mencintai mereka…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Aku sudah memohon…_

_Tak mampukah kau menemukanku?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun hanya mampu membatu.

Melihat Yesung yang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya menangis lagi sejak ia menculiknya–atau Kyuhyun lebih suka menyebutnya 'menyelamatkan'nya–seperti ini membuat luka dihatinya seperti ditaburi garam. Semakin perih, rasanya ia ingin berteriak.

Jika Tuhan bisa sedikit lebih adil padanya, sekali saja…

Pasti Ia dan Yesung takkan terpisah seperti ini. Yesung takkan bertemu laki-laki itu. Yesung takkan menjadi pelacur. Yesung takkan menangis seperti itu.

Jika ia bisa ber-egois-ria sedikit saja…

Ia pasti sudah berlari ke hadapan Yesung, memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dan menyamankannya dalam pelukannya. Membisikkan padanya betapa ia sangat mencintainya. Betapa selama ini dirinya terlalu sakit karena merindukannya. Betapa selama ini ia sudah menyerahkan hidup dan matinya hanya untuk _namja _itu.

Dan jika ada bintang jatuh,… sekali saja…

Ia berharap–waktu bisa berputar mundur, kembali pada saat–

–Yesung masih ada dalam dekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Jika aku berteriak sekarang, mampukah kau mendengarku?_

_Jika aku menangis sekarang, mampukah kau melihatku?_

_Jika aku menyerah sekarang, mampukah aku memilikimu?_

_Jika aku melepaskanmu, mampukah aku_–

–_menahan rasa sakitnya?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's note~~

Halo halo ^^

Apa kabar semuaaaaa?! saya rindu sekali sama reader saya di FFn~~^^

Maafkan saya yang menghilang (?) dari peredaran FFn karena saya masih sibuk dengan sekolah, dan kegiatan lain~ mianhae~~ maaf banget~~ *bow*

Nah, sekarang chapter 8nya sudah dilanjutkan. Disini nggak banyak yang bisa saya ungkapkan, kecuali perubahan Yoogeun yang paling signifikan. Chapter ini hanya menceritakan tentang klimaks rasa kehilangan Yesung dari orang-orang 'terdekat'nya.

Di chapter depan, akan dibahas tentang:

Yesung yang mencoba melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun!^^

Apakah bisa berhasil?

Apakah Yesung bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Yoogeun?

Terus Donghae?

Hihihihihihi~~ ditunggu yaaa~~

Sekali lagi saya berterimakasih banyak untuk semua reader yang sudah baik hati mau me-review cerita saya yang biasa-biasa aja ini… makasih banyak, guys. Mungkin tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa (':

**REPLY OF REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 7 **

**Gyn Rinko** : Bisa dilihat di chapter yang akan datang yaaa~~ makasih^^

**Reeiini** : blognya ini .com. belum nanya ke donghae, karena disini ceritanya dia belum kepikiran, tapi bisa dibaca di chap depan^^ makasih

**Guest** : makasih banyak^^ selamat membaca ya~

**andikadwiprasetyo8** : saya mungkin akan lebih aktif disini ketimbang di blog, hehe~

**BLUEFIRE0805** : selamat menikmati chapter delapan~

**Guest** : terimakasih cinta~ #eh di chapter ini sudah ada Yoogeun dengan perubahan sikapnya, selamat membaca~ untuk nama blog ada di bio saya

**dWoonHo**: Hai hehehe ini sudah saya publish kan chapter 8nya~~

**cloud3024** : nggak terduga apa gimana? Hehehehe~ iya, hae udah mulai sadar kalau dia punya perasaan lebih sama Yesung.. Masa lalu Kyusung mungkin akan terungkap di chap depan, atau dua chap lagi. terimakasih banyak~~

**cosmojewel** : terimakasih banyak~ iya bener, penculikan Yesung nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama orangtua Siwon… Hehe, banyak yang menyangka kalau penculiknya itu Donghae ^^ doakan saja semoga Hae tetap dengan Hyuk~

**Guest **: terimakasih^^ selamat membaca~

**Guest**** (park Hyo Ra) **: halo Hyo Ra~ bisa kok, mereka sekarang sudah menyadarinya hehe~

**Cloudy10413**: terimakasih banyak pujiannya~^^ itu kyuhyun menculiknya ada modusnya kan, yaitu ingin menyelamatkan Yesung dari pembunuhan orang tua Siwon, Tapi sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum tahu kalau orangtua Siwon sudah tobat (?) selamat menikmati chapter delapan~

**Guest **: Iya, terimakasih banyak. Dan terimakasih sudah baca~^^

**sardonyx3424** : iya, banyak yang salah sangka kalau itu donghae~ iya, jadi tiga orang merana semua (?) kyu baik? Hohoho iya dong karena dia sayang banget sama Yesungnya~ penasaran kenapa yesung bisa lupain Kyu? Ditunggu chapter depan ya~~ selamat menikmati chapter delapan^^

**-** **aKyuCloud - **: makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati chapter delapan^^

**Sweetcloud** : iya plagiatornya nyebelin T.T makasih banyak~ selamat menikmati chapter delapan^^

**Lovewonbeom** : makasih banyak pujiannya~^^ selamat menikmati chapter delapan~

**Cloudyeye** : ditunggu chapter depan ya~^^ selamat menikmati chapter delapan~

**LidyaImnida** : emangnya kamu baca sambil tidur?-_- heheh makasih banyak!^^ selamat menikmati chapter delapan!

**magie april **: kamu mau gantiin Yesung diculik juga nggak? #eh hehehehe masa lalu nya KyuSung bisa dilihat di chap depan, makasih~~ selamat membaca chap 8~

**RaDisZa** : donghae bukan tidak bisa kontak dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia hanya sama sekali tidak kepikiran kalau Kyuhyun akan berbuat nekat dengan menculik Yesung… akan terungkap di chap depan, kok. Ditunggu ya~ selamat menikmati chapter delapan~^^

Dan yang lain-lain hehehehehe maaf baru bisa bales segitu aja, karena saya masih dikejar waktu~~^^

Okay, selamat menikmati chapter delapan readers~ jangan lupa review~!

Semakin banyak review = semakin cepet update~~ hhehehhehe^^


	9. Escape : Plan A

**YESUNG'S STORY (CHAPTER 9)**

Summarry : Perjalanan hidup seorang Kim Jong Woon tak akan pernah menjadi semudah drama Korea, ataupun cerita di buku dongeng anak-anak. Malahan, ini akan menjadi cerita dalam buku penuh rahasia…

**.**

* * *

**Genre :** mystery, romance, YAOI, MPreg, Family

**Warning :** Boys Love, YAOI, NC, Typo(s)

**Rated :** T (_when it comes to a mature content, I'll mark the chapter as M~)_

**Character :** Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and the other cast.

**Author :** Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer :** _All cast here is fiction. I owned the story._

**Author's note :**

Hi _guys_~ :))

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan meng_update _fanfict, karena kesibukan saya yang selalu mendera membuat waktu saya untuk _fangirling _juga semakin berkurang *garuk tembok*

Saya kembali dengan chapter 9 dari Yesung's story hehehe

Sebenarnya chapter ini langsung menyambung dengan chapter selanjutnya, tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lebih baik saya post yang ke Sembilan dulu, melihat tanggapan kalian dan baru meng_upload _yang chapter sepuluh ^^

Saya nggak mau banyak omong, hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian semua yang sudah setia nungguin _update-_an saya sampe kumisan *eh* baik via _review, PM, _ataupun kalian yang _siders_, _you guys always checking for an update, eh?_

Sekedar informasi aja, walaupun _review _yang saya dapat tidak sampai duaratus (_but still, I'm thankful because of that) _tapi dari _traffic _yang ada di profile saya, _viewers _Yesung's Story sudah mencapai dua puluh tiga ribu~~ woohoo~~ _Its daebak, really._

Dua puluh tiga ribu pasang mata yang sudah baca fanfict saya, terimakasih banyak! *deep bow*

_For a little advice, you better try to review this fanfict, guys. _Karena saya akan update lebih cepat kalau sampai reviewnya melonjak drastis kkkk~~

_Just check this out! And enjoy~~ :))_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_All of this suffering will stop immediately._

_Slowly but sure, all of the cards will open._

_Every single thing that doesn't visible, now will begin to come out._

_And everything that visible, now will begin to fade._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Walaupun sekarang sudah musim gugur, tapi siang ini Seoul masih diguyur hujan. Tidak deras, memang. Hanya rintik-rintik kecil. Tapi yang anak kecil itu tahu, walaupun hujannya masih ringan ia bisa sakit kalau bermain diluar tanpa payung atau jas hujan. Dulu Yesung yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk memakai jas hujan dan boots karet supaya ia tidak sakit kalau ingin bermain dibawah hujan. Hah, ia benar-benar merindukan ibunya.

Kalau sedang hujan begini, Nenek dan Kakek pasti akan mengurungnya di dalam rumah. Ia sama sekali tidak diijinkan bermain diluar untuk menikmati sejuknya tetesan air dari langit, ataupun bermain air yang menggenang di halaman rumahnya. Padahal mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar _mood _nya yang selama ini hancur menjadi bangkit kembali.

Dulu ia bisa minta pada ibunya agar diijinkan bermain hujan-hujanan sepuasnya, asalkan berjanji kalau ia tidak akan sakit. Tapi walaupun sakit, Yesung selalu merawatnya. Meskipun ia harus mendengar omelan _namja _itu, tapi menurutnya itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang Yesung padanya.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk menopang dagu, memperhatikan tetesan air yang membentuk aliran sungai kecil mengalir lancar di jendela kamarnya yang besar. Kamarnya terletak dilantai dua, jadi dari sini ia bisa melihat kebawah melalui kaca jendela. Ia bosaan. Maksudnya—ia benar-benar bosaaaaan!

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara mobil yang datang. Ia spontan beringsut cepat-cepat memandang kebawah, mencari tahu siapa yang datang bertamu hujan-hujan begini. Senyum sudah mulai merekah dari bibir mungilnya, siapa tahu itu _eomma?_

Ternyata Kim Kibum.

Wajahnya otomatis berubah murung saat sosok laki-laki itu keluar dari dalam mobil, disusul dengan ayahnya—Choi Siwon—yang melangkah keluar bersamaan dengannya, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang lebih pantas disebut _mansion _itu. Kenapa ia harus datang lagi? Hari ini kan hari minggu, seharusnya tidak ada acara _home schooling _dan tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu kan? Argh!

Ia bergegas naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mendengar aspirasinya, mendengar pendapatnya. Ia hanya dianggap anak kecil—walaupun memang ia masih kecil—yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Oh ayolah! Ia juga ingin membantu mencari ibunya!

_Cklek!_

"Yoogeunie?" suara itu memanggil namanya. Geez. Ia sudah hafal suara yang dibuat-buat itu milik siapa. Perlahan, suara langkah kaki itu mendekat padanya, dan berakhir saat sesuatu 'mendarat' di pinggir tempat tidurnya. _Namja _pemilik suara itu menyibak lembut selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Hey… apa kau sakit?" telapak tangannya mengusap pipi gembul milik Yoogeun, tapi anak kecil itu buru-buru menghindar agar tangan laki-laki itu tak terlalu lama menyentuh pipinya. Kibum menelan bulat-bulat senyum ramahnya. Jelas terlihat bahwa hanya ada senyum kecut yang ada sekarang. Ia tak mengerti—maksudnya, kenapa Yoogeun bisa begitu membencinya?

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku mau tidur." Cercah bocah itu cepat. Kibum mengerti, mungkin ini semua terlalu berat untuk ditanggung sendirian. Yoogeun harus kehilangan ibunya tiba-tiba. Tanpa alasan, tanpa penjelasan. Belum lagi kondisi ayahnya yang super sibuk—atau menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya malah seakan-akan meninggalkan kesan bahwa laki-laki tampan itu memang sengaja meninggalkan Yoogeun.

Kibum membenahi posisi kacamata bingkai hitamnya, lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan berusaha tersenyum, "Percaya atau tidak, aku juga kehilangan orangtuaku sejak aku seumuran denganmu."

Yoogeun melirik wajahnya sejenak, memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu sedang berkata jujur atau sedang membohonginya saja. Tapi dari matanya, Yoogeun tahu ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi, entah apa. Mungkin ia memang masih terlalu kecil untuk membacanya.

"Ayahku meninggal karena penyakit yang sangat parah. Aku dan ibuku mencoba melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi—yah, kau tahu takdir sudah dituliskan, dan aku percaya ia berada di tempat yang lebih baik untuknya sekarang." Kibum menggenggam tangan mungil Yoogeun dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap kening bocah itu.

"Sementara ibuku—karena cintanya yang besar pada ayahku, ia menjadi sedikit gila sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak pernah ingat kalau pernah memilikiku sebagai anaknya. Yah, setidaknya kau harus tahu kalau kau jauh lebih beruntung dariku, tuan Choi." Jelasnya.

Jujur, Yoogeun tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada orang lain yang nasibnya lebih buruk darinya. Yah, menurutnya saat ini hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang paling tersiksa di dunia.

_Namja _muda itu berdiri dan mengambil posisi duduk, lalu menggenggam tangan Kibum dan menatap wajahnya—walaupun dengan tampang yang masih dingin dan cenderung pendiam, ia dengan lembut berkata, "Saat aku sedih, _eomma _selalu memberiku es krim. Apa kau suka es krim, tuan kim?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan, lalu menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Yoogeun pelan. "Bagaimana kalau ke toko es krim?"

Yoogeun telihat berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk walaupun masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Ia berdiri dan melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Kim kibum, ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar terdengar manis ditelinga laki-laki itu.

"Walaupun aku benci melihatmu tersenyum, tapi tuan kim—"

"—aku lebih tidak suka melihatmu sedih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yesung's Story**

**Chapter 9**

"**Escape : Plan A"**

_A Screenplays Fanfiction_

By Song Min Gi

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, penculik ini seperti sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga. Ia meletakkan panci ramen di depan Yesung yang sedang duduk manis di kasur itu dengan lesu, dan saat wajahnya terangkat sebentar tadi sepertinya laki-laki itu pucat dan matanya sedikit sayu. Jujur, Yesung ingin tahu kenapa laki-laki itu berubah begini. Tapi dari observasinya sendiri, sepertinya pria ini bukan tipe pemabuk atau tukang judi jadi tidak mungkin pria itu lesu karena kalah judi.

Alasan terdekat yang mampu dibacanya adalah ; satu, penculik ini kelelahan merawat dan mengurusinya. Dua, penculik itu memang sedang ada masalah pribadi. Atau tiga, gabungan dari hipotesis satu dan dua.

"Berhenti memandangiku, dan makan sarapanmu." Ujar penculik itu cepat. Yesung otomatis kaget, dan mulai menyiapkan sumpitnya. Separuh kesal dan separuh malu sebenarnya, masa iya ia ketahuan memperhatikan penculik itu?

Laki-laki itu memijit pelipisnya sendiri, sambil memejamkan matanya. Sambil mengunyah sarapannya, Yesung jeli memperhatikan. _Namja _itu sepertinya sedang sakit. Pusing mungkin?

Baru saja ia akan memaksimalkan fungsi otaknya untuk berfikir lebih panjang, mulutnya tiba-tiba berujar dengan otomatis, "Aku bosan makan ramen."

Dan seketika penculik itu membuka matanya, berpura-pura kembali sehat, dan mendekat pada Yesung. Yesung beringsut mundur, takut-takut ia akan dilukai walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak pernah mendapat perlakuan buruk disini.

Ia menatap wajah Yesung lekat-lekat dengan _caramel _sayu-nya yang baru, "Maaf. Aku tidak punya bahan makanan lain. Aku tidak bisa keluar rumah sekarang, aku sedang tidak—"

"—tidak enak badan, kan? Apa yang terjadi? Apa bosmu marah padamu? Apakah kau kurang tidur karena menjagaku? Atau kau sakit karena terus mengurusku? Apa aku akan terus ditahan disini? Kapan aku dibebaskan? Lalu bagaimana dengan s—" sahut Yesung cepat, beruntung laki-laki itu bisa membungkam mulut Yesung dengan telapak tangannya yang—_well, _cukup besar untuk membuat _namja _itu diam.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Tuan Kim?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh selidik. Mata sayu itu perlahan berubah cerah. Walaupun masih tetap terlihat sayu.

"_Mengkhawatirkanku, tuan kim?"_

"_Dasar menyebalkan menyebalkaaaan!"_

"_Hei hei berhenti memukulku! Apa yang salah?"_

Hey… bayangan apa itu tadi?

Yesung hanya bisa berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan mulut terbungkam. Penculik itu tertawa kecil dibalik masker hitamnya, lalu melepaskan bungkaman tangannya.

"Berhenti menyentuhku seenaknya!" bentak Yesung cepat.

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa. "Kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu."

Yesung hanya bisa diam. Meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu melakukan _pout _yang tidak disadarinya. Kyuhyun bingung melihat tingkah Yesung, tapi ia mengerti betapa sulitnya ada di posisi Yesung, maksudnya—pasti bosan sekali hanya berada di kamar dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menonton tv.

Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu kembali melirik wajah Yesung yang benar-benar imut itu. Atau mungkin ini bisa jadi caranya untuk mendekatkan diri pada Yesungnya?

"Masih ingin sarapan?" tanyanya. Yesung tidak menjawab. Matanya fokus pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara _cartoon _akhir pekan. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sudah sering disuguhi pemandangan ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat ia dan kekasihnya ini masih tinggal serumah. Apakah ia merindukannya? Sepertinya itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Kalau ia tidak merindukan Yesung ia tidak mungkin se-nekat ini membawanya lari dan harus berkedok "penculik"

Setelah memberanikan diri, perlahan ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung dan mengajaknya berdiri. Walaupun pemberontakan selalu mengiringi tapi Kyuhyun yakin bahwa idenya ini paling tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

"Apa yang kau laku—hmmppffff!" ia membungkam mulut Yesung dengan sebuah masker hitam dari kantung jaketnya, dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat. Setelah membelakangi Yesung, ia buru-buru melingkarkan tangan laki-laki itu pada pinggangnya, dan mengikatnya erat dengan tali.

_Hop!_

Yesung sekarang sudah ada dalam _piggy-back-ride _Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar, menghiraukan kaki Yesung yang terus menendang-nendang angin hampa. Setelah mengambil dompet dan kunci motor yang tergeletak di meja dekat pintu keluar _apartment, _ia bergegas menggendong turun Kim Jong Woon menuju ke tempat parker _basement._

"HHMMPFFF!" ia masih mencoba berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi kelamaan ia sadar bahwa berteriak-pun juga tidak akan ada gunanya. Selain karena kondisi gedung itu yang—entah kenapa—sangat sepi, Kyuhyun berlari di lorong cepat sekali, ia sendiri sampai gemetar dibuatnya. Dan setelah menuruni dua kali tangga darurat, sekarang mereka sudah tiba di _basement. _Di sudut sana, ada sebuah motor hitam besar yang terparkir—hampir—sendirian di parkiran ini. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mampir di otak Yesung seperti ; ia mau dibawa kemana, tempat ini ada dimana, dan kenapa begitu sepi, sampai-sampai ia sekarang sudah diam dan tidak lagi berteriak.

Kyuhyun—seakan sudah benar-benar profesional—sekarang sudah duduk di motor bersama dengan yesung yang terikat dibelakang tubuhnya. Sebelum menyalakan mesin motor ia menengok kebelakang sebentar, lalu berucap "Pegangan yang erat."

Yesung yang masih linglung hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya sampai akhirnya ketika motor itu mulai berpacu, ia memeluk erat-erat laki-laki gila yang sudah membawanya dengan motor hingga _spot jantung_ begini.

Melihat Yesung dari spion yang sedang menutup matanya erat-erat sambil memeluknya mungkin adalah pemandangan paling menarik saat ini hingga ia mampu mengukir sebuah senyum dibalik masker hitamnya. Dan rencananya hari ini adalah—

—berbelanja bersama Yesung

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Laki-laki itu terus menerus berputar otak. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur darisini? Sekarang ia dan penculik di sampingnya ini sedang ada di supermarket besar, dengan kondisi tangannya yang diikat pada _trolley _belanjaan dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang dibungkam dengan masker hitam. Penculik itu dengan santainya mendorong _trolley, _mengitari setiap rak-rak besar yang ada di samping kanan kiri mereka,dengan Yesung—yang terpaksa mengikuti karena tangannya yang terikat—seakan-akan mereka ini kerabat dekat yang sedang berbelanja bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak _ddeokbokki_?" tanya laki-laki itu. Mata _caramel_ miliknya bersinar cerah, dan menatap wajahnya dengan intens.

Sebentar, sebentar.

Ada yang aneh dengan ini. Atmosfirnya… wajah laki-laki itu… tempat ini…

"_Bagaimana kalau kita masak _ddeokbokki, _Hyung?"_

"_Hmm, boleh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan _ddeokbokki?"

"_Hanya sedang ingin makan masakanmu. Hehehe."_

"_Dasar. Kalau begitu ambil kue beras-nya satu."_

"_Siap!"_

"…Woon! Hey Kim Jong Woon…"

"_Eh? Untuk apa mengambil ini, Kyu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kemasan sebuah keju lembaran yang mendarat di trolley belanjanya. Kyuhyun yang melakukannya._

"_Bukannya kau bilang ingin makan Ddeokbokki?" ia mengernyit bingung._

"_Memang. Nanti kalau sudah matang, letakkan keju itu diatasnya. Kejunya akan meleleh dan jadi lebih enak!" seru yang lebih muda bangga, sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggambarkan ilustrasinya._

_Yesung terkekeh pelan, "Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja."_

"Hey Kim Jong Woon! Aku bicara padamu!" laki-laki itu mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Yesung keras-keras. Berusaha membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya, dan untung saja berhasil. Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah penculik itu dari dekat.

_Kenapa… aku merasa ada yang aneh?_

"Kau suka _ddeokbokki _tidak?" tanya laki-laki itu. Yesung masih sibuk mengamati wajah pria ini. Ada yang aneh. Ia seperti—entahlah, mungkin terdengar gila. Tapi ia merasa mulai mengenalnya. Dia seperti—ah, sudahlah. Bukan itu yang penting. Sekarang yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari sini, dan kembali kepada Siwon.

Ia mengangguk sekenanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri mulai merasa aneh. Belakangan ini, ia merasa Yesung memperhatikan wajahnya dan mengamati gerak-geriknya dengan cukup intens. Apa ia sudah mulai dikenali? Tidak, tidak. Yesung tidak tahu apa-apa. Pasti itu hanya perasaannya saja. Iya, hanya perasaannya saja.

Berusaha menghiraukan pikiran buruknya, ia kembali fokus mengisi _trolley _belanjaan. Sesungguhnya memang itu yang diharapkan Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Yesung mampu perlahan-lahan mengetahui identitasnya, tanpa perlu ia ungkapkan secara gamblang siapa dirinya. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia sendiri merinding. Bagaimana kalau Yesung malah semakin marah saat mengetahui bahwa yang menculiknya selama ini adalah dirinya?

Ia mengambil sebuah keju kemasan yang ada di rak sebelah kirinya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam _trolley. _Merasa diperhatikan, ia menengok dan mendapati Yesung sedang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

Yesung nampak bergidik sebelum ia mengucapkan dengan gugup, "B-bukankah k-kau bilang akan masak _ddeokbokki?_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa percakapan ini pernah terdengar oleh telinganya, "Memang. Tapi saat kau letakkan keju ini diatas _ddeokbokki _mu yang baru matang, keju nya akan meleleh dan rasanya akan jadi lebih enak." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Yesung tahu ia tidak bisa melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum karena masker yang menutupinya. Tapi ia bisa melihat, mata laki-laki itu tersenyum. Dan sekarang hatinya kembali terasa aneh. Apa mungkin…?

T-tapi kalau memang bukan dia…. Kenapa bayangannya mirip sekali?

Pembicaraan ini… kebiasaan laki-laki itu… semuanya terasa aneh…

seperti—

—_dejavu?_

Bersamaan dengan itu, ketika ia dan penculik itu melewati rak bagian saus, ia melihat sebuah gunting direkatkan berasama dengan sebuah kemasan saus pasta sebagai bonus pembelian. Ini sebuah kesempatan besar!

Ia berusaha memutar otak, secepat yang ia bisa. Hingga akhirnya Tuhan seperti memberikan jawaban atas pernyataannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membungkuk, untuk mengikat kembali tali sepatunya yang lepas. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia meraih gunting itu dan menyembunyikannya dalam kantung jaketnya. Kyuhyun kembali berdiri, dan mendorong _trolley _itu ke bagian sayuran.

Dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras, Yesung tersenyum dengan tubuh yang gemetar antara gelisah, takut, dan deg-degan. Sebentar lagi, ia akan kembali bertemu Yoogeun, jagoan kecilnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali mendekap Choi Siwon, laki-laki yang ia cintai. Sebentar lagi, ia akan bebas dari penculik ini.  
Sebentar lagi, ia akan—

—mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sayang sekali toko es krimnya tutup ya, Yoogeun?" tanya Kibum. Sekarang ia sedang di mobil, baru saja memutar balik dari ujung jalan—toko es krim favorit Yoogeun sedang tutup. Mencoba menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin, ia selalu berusaha mengajak bocah itu bicara namun jawaban yang ia dapat selalu singkat. Malah kadang hanya sekedar anggukan atau gelengan kepala.

"Nah, di depan ada supermarket. Kita beli disana saja, oke?" tawarnya ramah. Yoogeun mengangguk.

"_Seonsaengnim…_"

"Hm?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Eh?" Kibum sekarang bingung. Dan penasaran juga tentunya. Kenapa Yoogeun memanggilnya dan tiba-tiba tidak jadi?

Mobil itu berhenti, karena sedang ada lampu merah di depan mereka. Kibum tersenyum, dan mengalihkan pangangannya ke samping, pada satu-satunya anak kecil di mobil ini.

"Yoogeun-ah. Kita sudah pernah berjanji, kan? Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, kau harus cerita padaku. Jangan menyimpannya sendirian." Jelasnya sambil mengusap-usap lembut puncak kepala bocah laki-laki itu. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia begitu ragu. _Obsidian _nya yang cerah seakan takut dan ragu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Tapi jujur, Kibum ingin membantu.

_Traffic light _sekarang sudah berubah hijau, dan mobil harus kembali melaju. Ditengah gerimis, sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada hening yang begitu panjang hingga akhirnya Kibum selesai memarkir mobilnya di tempat tujuan—supermarket.

Kibum buru-buru turun dari mobil untuk membantu Yoogeun turun dari mobil dengan payung abu-abu yang digenggamnya. Laki-laki yang lebih tua menawarkan tangannya pada Yoogeun, dan bocah itu menyambutnya. Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju supermarket, ditemani hujan yang menjadi semakin deras.

Di depan pintu supermarket, Kibum mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anak kecil itu, lalu membersihkan beberapa bagian tubuh Yoogeun yang basah. "_Gwaenchana?" _tanyanya lembut.

"_Seonsaengnim…"_

"_Ne?"_

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku. Aku jadi ingat ibu."

Dan kalimat itu, yang terucap dari bibir mungil itu membuat hati Kibum tersentuh begitu dalam. Ia merasa belum memahami bocah kecil itu hingga sekarang. Mungkin ini alasannya ia menjauhi Kibum. Ketika ia sangat menyayangi ibunya, lalu ibunya pergi dari dirinya. Ketika ia mulai menyayangi sang ayah, ayahnya pergi dengan kesibukannya. Dan sekarang ada Kibum, orang yang ada dan menawarkan kasih sayang kepadanya. Namun ia tahu, pria kecil itu hanya takut, jika ia akan kehilangan orang lain lagi ketika ia mulai menyayangi orang-orang disekelilingnya. Tapi tunggu dulu… jika memang itu benar, bahwa Yoogeun takut kehilangan seseorang lagi, bukankah berarti—

—Yoogeun mulai menyayanginya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di lain tempat, Pria dengan setelan jas rapih itu masih berusaha duduk dengan santai walaupun hatinya sudah gelagapan tak karuan. Ia ingin kepastian. Hanya menginginkan kepastian. Tapi entah kenapa semua perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut sang lawan bicara seakan tak mampu membuatnya percaya. Hanya ada keraguan dan kegalauan yang begitu besar sedang mengisi hatinya saat ini. Ia hanya butuh kepastian. Ia hanya butuh kepastian.

"Jadi tuan Choi, apakah Kim Jong Woon itu masih belum ditemukan?" tanyanya, berusaha lembut walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya sedang gusar. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semua kecurigaannya kini hanya mengarah pada satu orang. Yakni lawan bicaranya saat ini. Tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi menggeleng, lalu menyesap sedikit _Americano _yang sudah sejak tiga perempat jam lalu dipesannya. "Kami sudah berusaha dengan polisi, tapi _nihil_. Laki-laki itu menghilang seperti asap, Donghae-_ssi."_

"Tapi memang semua ini terasa janggal. Pasti ada unsur penculikan." Tambah pria itu.

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kurasa juga demikian."

"Tuan Choi, aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu, tapi—"

Pria yang jauh lebih muda itu memainkan jemarinya sendiri, gugup dengan pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan. Apa tidak keterlaluan jika ia menanyakan ini? —maksudnya, bukankah sangat tidak etis bahwa ia mengatakannya sekarang? Masa bodoh. _Now or never._

"—apa anda benar-benar sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan penculikan ini?" sambungnya.

Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat terkejut atas tuduhan yang tiba-tiba diarahkan kepadanya. Tapi bukannya marah, kening pria paruh baya itu malah berkerut, menatap kosong pada Donghae dengan alisnya yang menyatu. Pria muda di depannya malah lebih bingung lagi. Yang ada dalam bayangannya adalah Tuan Choi menggebrak meja, lalu memaki-makinya dengan berbagai macam umpatan yang beliau punya. Namun ternyata malah reaksi aneh seperti ini yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Tuan Lee." Ujar pria itu tiba-tiba. Donghae malah menjadi semakin bingung. Perlahan, ia mencoba melepaskan kepalan tangan yang sudah membuat kuku kuku jarinya memutih, dan bersiap mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat pria tua itu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa—"

"—pelaku penculikan ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka sudah di kasir sekarang. Ini kesempatan besar. Penculik itu masih sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari _trolley _dan ia sedang berusaha mengiris sedikit ddemi sedikit tali yang mengikat terus memperhatikan penculik itu sambil mengguntingnya sedikit… dan—

—Akhirnya putus!

_Onyx _nya membulat. Antara terkejut, senang dan takut. Ia membuka ikatan tangannya dengan begitu perlahan, nyaris tanpa suara. Setelah tangannya terbebas dari _trolley, _ia menarik tangannya pelan-pelan dan melangkah sedikit menjauh dari pengawasan penculik itu.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

LARI!

Ia berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa, dan berlari masuk kedalam supermarket. Memasuki bagian _snack _dengan rak tinggi dan besar di samping kanan dan kiri di sepanjang jalannya. Paling tidak ia harus mengecoh penculik itu dulu. Berlarian diantara rak-rak besar akan sangat membantu saat ini.

Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun segera menyusulnya, berlari sekencang-kencangnya walaupun sebenarnya kepalanya masih pening—karena sesungguhnya ia memang sedang tidak enak badan dari tadi pagi. Namun hanya dalam sekejap, Yesung menghilang dibalik tikungan. Entah ke kiri atau ke kanan, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya dan berlari ke kanan. Berusaha terus memperhatikan setiap celah diantara rak-rak besar itu untuk menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya. Tapi tetap saja semua ini sulit. Rak-rak besar ini yang sangat menghalanginya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan _namja _itu sekarang. Matanya masih sibuk mencari, berusaha menelanjangi seluruh isi supermarket ini. Dan kebetulan, saat ia menengadah, ia mendapati kaca-anti-maling yang terpasang di hampir setiap sudut supermarket. Ia bisa melihat seseorang sedang berlari di antara rak-rak khusus _snack. _Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia segera melesat, menyusul laki-laki itu.

Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak mau—

—kehilangan Yesung-nya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mobil sedan hitam itu melesat cepat membelah kepadatan kota Seoul yang memang selalu sibuk. Pengemudinya terlihat begitu marah. Wajahnya merah dan mata _Onyx _nya yang lembut kini berubah penuh amarah dan kekesalan yang berusaha ditahannya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat setir kemudi tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan fokusnya pada jalanan. Sesekali ia melirik ke spion, memastikan tidak ada polisi atau semacamnya yang mampu menangkapnya dan malah memperlambat langkahnya.

Jarum _speedometer _itu semakin bergerak ke kanan, menunjukkan angka kecepatan kemudinya yang semakin di luar batas. Ia tahu ini salah, tapi masa bodoh. Ia harus cepat-cepat menuju ke sana sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ponselnya berdering, ada panggilan masuk. Sedikit mengumpat, ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mendapati nama _"Yeobo" _tertera disana. _Damn it!_ Ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk diganggu sekarang ini. Secepat kilat—tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya saat ia tiba dirumah nanti—ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan sepihak. Masa bodoh. Masa bodoh.

Dan satu lagi penghancur _mood _nya yang sudah hancur lebur—macet.

Jalanan di depannya sekarang sudah benar-benar macer total. Berhenti. Total. _F*CK!_

Ia sempat memukul kemudi beberapa kali dengan mengumpat hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka sabuk pengamannya, dan keluar dari mobil. Berusaha mencari jalan terbaik yang ia bisa sekarang.

Di luar sini malah memperburuk keadaan saja. Beberapa orang yang sudah keluar dari mobil mereka saling menginformasikan bahwa didepan ada kecelakaan beruntut. Truk dengan mobil dan mobil itu menghantam sepeda motor. Yang juga otomatis, memberi kabar pada otak Donghae bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi jalan keluar dari kemacetan ini. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati di belakangnya semakin banyak mobil yang berkerumun. Antara terjebak dan ada beberapa yang ingin melihatnya. _Oh, Shit._ Ia benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari sini.

Dengan sekali lagi mengumpat kasar, ia membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil ponsel nya yang tergeletak di jok samping kursi pengemudi. Dan tanpa sama sekali memikirkan mobilnya, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah gang kecil di samping kanan jalan. Ia hanya berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya otaknya itu menyadarkannya kalau ada sebuah benda pintar di tangannya. _Fuck your brain, Lee Donghae! _bukankah ia harusnya menghubungi _namja _itu sejak tadi?

Tanpa seidikitpun berniat menghentikan aksi lari-lari-dalam-gang-sempit yang sedang dilakoninya, ia buru-buru mengetikkan beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala, lalu menempelkannya pada telinga, bersiap mendengarkan jawaban dari seberang sana.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. The number you are calling can not be re_—"

Sialan!

Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini orang itu harus mematikan ponselnya?!

Dan kenapa ia baru sadar kalau anak itu sudah benar-benar _lost-contact _dengannya sudah lama sekali? _Shit._

Otak dan hatinya sama sama sedang bertarung sekarang. Maksudnya—oh ayolah, _namja _itu adalah orang yang ia percaya. Bukankah sangat tidak mungkin bahwa ia yang melakukannya? Tapi kenapa laki-laki itu harus mematikan ponselnya seperti ini? Masih sambil berlari, percakapan tadi kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

"_Sepertinya aku tahu siapa_—"

"—_pelaku penculikan ini."_

_Donghae terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Apa katanya tadi? Ia tahu? Jadi ia baru saja mengetahuinya? Berarti semua tuduhan dan dugaannya selama ini salah? Bukan tuan Choi dalang semua ini?_

"_A-apa maksud anda, tuan?" tanya Donghae, berusaha memastikan._

"_Ya, kurasa kau masih mengingatnya tuan Lee. Beberapa saat sebelum Yesung menghilang, aku sempat menyuruh seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk menyingkirkannya. Namun ketika ia sudah bersiap, ia malah datang padaku dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa membunuh pria itu. Padahal ini adalah tugas keempat yang aku berikan kepadanya. Dan baru kali itu ia tidak berhasil." Jelasnya panjang lebar._

_Mata Donghae semakin melotot, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Sebuah nama sudah terpatri dalam otaknya, hanya saja kali ini hatinya menghalanginya untuk berfikir lebih jauh._

"_J-jadi maksud anda_—"

"—_aku tidak bermaksud menuduh, tuan Lee. Sama sekali tidak." Sambung pria tua itu cepat, padahal Donghae belum selesai berkata-kata. Namun sesaat sebelum ia akan mengucap lagi, pria itu menyelanya._

"_Tapi memang ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak itu. Terakhir kali aku mencoba meneleponnya, nomornya sama sekali tidak aktif dan tidak bisa dihubungi."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kurasa waktu antara menghilangnya 'pembunuh bayaran' itu dan Yesung sangat berdekatan. Hampir bersamaan malah." Sambungnya lagi. Pembicaraan ini semakin serius saja._

"_Dan satu-satunya pertanyaan yang hingga sekarang belum terselesaikan di kepalaku adalah untuk apa _—"

"—_Cho Kyuhyun menculiknya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kim Kibum sedang tersenyum.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Yoogeun mendapati laki-laki berkacamata itu memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Dalam waktu yang sama, ia merasa dilindungi tapi juga merasa aneh. Diperhatikan itu tidak enak! Apalagi Kibum itu musuh bebuyutannya sekarang.

Tapi tetap saja… musuh bebuyutan mana yang mau menggandeng erat-erat tangannya?

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" cercahnya ketus. Pria yang lebih dewasa malah tersenyum makin lebar, lalu mempererat gandengan tangannya. "Aku hanya sedang bahagia. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Yoogeun menautkan alisnya, bingung, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bahagia?"

Kibum malah tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu mencubit kecil pipinya yang gembul, "Karena kau, tuan Choi kecil."

Pria kecil itu hanya diam. Lalu memasang wajah datarnya dan berkata, "Geez. Kekanakan sekali."

Kibum tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana kau bisa jadi begitu dewasa?"

Yoogeun melepaskan gandengan tangannya, menghampiri kulkas es-krim dengan berlari kecil tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. Kibum mengekor dibelakangnya, dan ia tak mampu menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Yoogeun berhenti mendadak saat bocah kecil itu sudah hampir tiba di dekat kulkas es krim.

"Aku tahu kau butuh bantuanku." Ujar Kibum sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, berlagak seperti pahlawan super. Yoogeun mendengus mencibir, "Aku bisa sendiri."

Sebenarnya, mengingat tinggi badannya yang hanya beberapa centimeter kurang sediiikiiiit dari kulkas es krim, ia memang membutuhkan bantuan orang dewasa untuk mengambil eskrim dari dalam sana. Tapi karena gengsinya yang begitu tinggi, Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kursi plastik kecil yang ada di dekat sana seorang diri lalu menariknya ke dekat kulkas es krim itu. Kibum terus memperhatikan pria kecil itu tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan senyumannya. Anak ini benar-benar lucu.

Setelah berhasil menaiki kursi plastic itu, dengan antusias Yoogeun menggeser tutup kulkas itu lalu mengambil sebuah es krim vanilla dan sebuah es krim strawberry dari dalamnya.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku suka es krim vanilla?" tanya yang lebih tua. Yoogeun menatapnya sinis, "Aku hanya membeli rasa yang disukai ibuku." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan es krim itu pada Kibum. Dengan hati yang sedikit kaget Kibum menerima es krim dari tangan anak kecil itu, lalu menggumamkan terimakasih.

Tiba-tiba saja di depan mereka, ada seorang laki-laki dengan sweater hitam panjang yang memakai masker berlari cepat sekali dan tertangkap pengelihatan kedua orang itu. Tak terkecuali Yoogeun.

Tunggu sebentar…

Pria itu bukannya…

"Eomma!" Teriak Yoogeun tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat ia melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari mengejar pria yang juga sedang berlari itu. Kibum yang benar-benar kebingungan hanya bisa melotot dan berteriak, "Choi Yoogeun!" lalu berlari mengejar bocah itu.

Entah apa yang aneh, tapi—

—ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yesung berlari menembus kuota hujan yang semakin deras. Ia sudah berhasil keluar dari supermarket lewat pintu gudang belakang. Dan sekarang ia diluar, basah kuyup. Angin dan hujan pada musim gugur yang menerpanya membuatnya semakin menggigil. Dengan kasar—sambil masih tetap berlari menyusuri jalan sempit di belakang supermarket—ia menarik masker hitam yang menutupi mulutnya dengan kondisi basah. Setelah membuangnya kesembarang arah, ia bisa merasakan bibirnya terasa beku karena dinginnya air hujan yang tanpa henti mengguyur tubuhnya, dan angin musim gugur yang seskali bertiup menghempas tubuhnya.

Sialan. Pikirnya.

Sekarang kemana ia harus berlari? Gang kecil ini seperti tidak ada ujungnya. Dan tenaganya juga sudah semakin menipis. Untuk berteriak saja ia tidak mampu, apalagi berlari?

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Berhenti berlari dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat ditengah hujan. Semua bayangan itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Tentang Yoogeun-nya dan juga Choi Siwon.

"_Aku membutuhkanmu, Hyung."_

"_Eomma…"_

Tidak. Ia sudah berlari sejauh ini. Ia harus kabur. Ia harus pergi.

Dengan nafas yang tinggal satu-satu, ia memutuskan untuk berlari sekencang mungkin. Berusaha menggapai ujung gang sempit ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus—

—berkumpul dengan keluarganya lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**Another Author's Note :**

Haaaaaaaiiiii *cipokin satu-satu*

Kkkk~

Gimana chapter 9 ini? memuaskan ngga?

Walaupun membutuhkan waktu cukup lama karena ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, tapi saya mau berterimakasih untuk semua orang yang sudah membaca dan mereview Fanfict ini. Terimakaish banyak~ *deep bow*

_Anyway, _gimana tanggapan kalian?

Dan ya, buat yang bertanya-tanya, Cerita ini masih akan terus saya lanjutkan. Dan bisa jadi beberapa chapter lagi… tapi, apa kalian masih mau ngikutin?._.

Saya minta maaf kalau updatenya lama, dan kurang memuaskan. Karena saya sedang sangat amat sibuk. Maaf~

OH IYA!

Buat yang sudah baca _"Another Day" _, saya akan memberikan pengumuman pemenangnya di sini yaa~

_Congratulation to….. *drumroll*_

_**TamamaChan23**_

Karena kamu berhasil menebak puzzle #1 dari Another Day~ yippieeeee~

Sebagai hadiah buat kamu, chapter ketiga dari _"Another Day" _Akan saya persembahkan buat kamu. Jadi nanti nama kamu akan saya tulis di sana kkkk~ _Chukkae~!_

Sebenernya ada satu pemenang lagi, sih yaitu _**Prass97**_

**Tapi **TamamaChan23 lebih cepat menjawab dengan tepat~ kamu kurang cepat prass~ bisa dicoba untuk chapter depan kok^^

Buat yang penasaran jawabannya, untuk _puzzle #1 _: _**F**_aktanya, _**I**_a, _**N**_amun

Kalau diambil huruf depannya, jadinya : _**FIN**_

Tapi apa arti kata dari _**FIN **_ini? ditunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya yaaa

Nah, untuk _puzzle #2 _bisa ditunggu, buru-buruan cari jawabannya dan di post di review supaya namanya bisa dipajang di _Ánother Day _yaaaaa~ kkk~~

.

Okay, ini balasan dari saya untuk review _"Yesung's Story" _**chapter 8 : Still :**

**De : **maaf udah bikin nyesek._.V makasih udah dukung saya~ selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Lytaimoet812 :** iyaa bentar lagi dilepasin kok, tunggu yaa^^ endingnya mungkin masih lama, tapi itupun kalau masih ada yang mau baca T-T _Anyway, _selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

** : **maaf ya kelamaan update._.V hihihi~ iyaaa disini ada kibum, pemain barunya. Siwon memang ngga terlalu banyak muncul, tapi di chapter depan bakal banyak kok, jadi tenang aja yaaa, selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Rayie 159 : **iyaa sama sama~~ amin amin, iya ya merana semua._. selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Ryu. : **ini udah di update kaan~ :)) terimakasih banyak dukunganyaa~ selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**TrinCloudSparkyu : **Kibum kayanya emang suka sama Siwon deh :)) kalau Hae, udah dijelasin di chapter ini kaan? selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Guest : **sudah diperbanyak kok, selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Cloud3024 : **iya, kan dari dulu dulu Kyuhyun masih pake masker~ selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Yesungismine : ***tangkepin duitnya* kk~ iya pokoknya siwon gaboleh deket-deket kibum /garuk tembok/. Di Chap ini diungkap kan pertanyaan kamu? Daftar buronannya kenapa? :)) kecurigaan kamu sebenarnya hampiiir tepat. Coba deh dilanjutin kecurigaannya ~ selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Cloudyeye : **Sebenernya Yoogeun itu terlihat dewasa karena dia berusaha membentengi dirinya sendiri dari rasa takut dan sedih. Saya pernah mengadakan semacam riset tentang anak kecil, dan memang mereka mudah sekali merubah sikap dan kedewasaan diri karena mental mereka yang masih belum kuat untuk beradaptasi. Tapi di Chap ini sudah dijelaskan oleh Kibum, kan?^^  
Nah looo…pengen ending Kyusung?:)) untuk jawab it uterus ditunggu aja ya update-annya~ selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Frista : **ini kan sudah diupdate:)) selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**aKyuCloud : **nggak _discontinued _kok sayaang~ tapi memang waktu saya untuk nge-post aja yang nggak ada, maap._.V  
Terimakasih karena masih menunggu, kamu bener-bener bikin saya semangaat~ selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Kyusungshipper : **iya nih u,u amin amin aja yaaa~ another daynya udah selesai kok, tinggal ngepost aja kkk~ tapi belum ada waktu u,u selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Magieapril : ***ngeliatin* kkk~ _Yeah, people change honey~ _  
Nah, semua kecurigaan Donghae itu sebenarnya nggak pernah terpikir sama dia. Di chap ini di ungkap kok:)) selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Poppyesungcute : **terimakasih cintaa~ selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Yoon HyunWoon :** makasih banyak~ selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Guest : **aduh makasih._.V selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Sardonyx3424 : **iyaa ini muncul dari lubang buaya (?) iyups~ Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak bekerja sama disini~ mereka _lost contact _sama sekali, dijelaskan di Chap ini kok… selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Tamamachan : **selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Guest : **selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Langitmerah31 : **selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Cloud-alones : **Yups~ selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

**Prass97 : **maaf kalau mengecewakan._. selamat menikmati chapter sembilan~

Fiuuhh~ okay, udah selesai yaa tanya jawabnyaa~~ kkk~~

Sekali lagi, makasih banyak udah mau baca dan mampir~

_And thanks a lot for you guys for supporting me~^^ I love youuuuuuuu~_

Yang mau kritik, saran, komentar, ataupun menyemangati saya, silahkaaan tinggalkan jejak!

-_Deephug-_

_Vanillalatte98_

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


End file.
